


Ein Weg, zwei Seelen

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, References to Genocide Route, adding tags later on, german version, reader is female
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du versuchst dir dein Leben so einfach zu möglich zu machen unter den Monstern, die seit drei Jahren an der Oberfläche leben. Allerdings bist du nicht die Einzige, die sich an deine Vergangenheit mit den Monstern erinnert.<br/>Was passiert, wenn jemand dein Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellt? </p>
<p>(( Es tut mir leid, ich hasse Kurzzusammenfassungen))</p>
<p>Wer Lust und Laune hat kann sich gerne auch bei mir auf Tumblr melden <3 ~ Ich freue mich immer gerne neue Sinner kennen zu lernen /D ~<br/>((www.http://sanssinninghell.tumblr.com/))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein neuer Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Fanfiction, von mir an eine gute Freundin. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir <3

_Zitternd sinkst du in die Knie, das Messer aus deiner linken Hand landet mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den kalten Steinen, schwerer Atem verlässt stoßartig deinen Mund._

_Es ist aus. Vor dir steht der Einzige dieser Welt, den du nicht besiegen kannst._

„ _heh. die position steht dir gut“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird breiter als du zitternd wieder das Messer in die Hand nimmst und dich langsam vom kalten Boden aufrichtest._

„ _hast du noch nicht genug?“, das Skelett erhebt seine linke Hand, erneut fängt seine Augenhöhle an Blau zu schimmern._

_Bevor du dich auf einen eigenen Angriff fixieren kannst spürst du wie deine Füße sich langsam vom Boden lösen, die Magie deines Gegners bringt deine gesamte Gestalt zum schweben._

_Das war's._

_Mit einem lauten Schrei landest du mit deinem Rücken an einer der großen Säulen, aus deinem rechten Augen kannst du erkennen wie zwei Knochen auf dich zufliegen, die sich wenige Sekunden später einen Weg durch deinen Brustkorb, direkt zu deinem Herz suchen und die letzten verbleibenden Lebenspunkte auslöschen._

 

Schwermütig öffnen sich deine Lider, dein Blick starr an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet gibst du ein leises Seufzen von dir. So konnte dieser Montag ja nur gut anfangen.

Die Decke wird mit Schwung zur Seite gepfeffert, noch schlaftrunken richtetest du dich auf, ein langes und ausgiebig Gähnen entweicht deiner Kehle, gefolgt von einem intensiven Strecken, bevor du die weiche Matratze hinter dir lässt und dich ins Badezimmer begeben willst. Auf halben weg sorgt allerdings ein gleichmäßiges Brummen dafür dass du stehen bleibst, erneut läufst du zu deinem Bett herüber um das kleine Gerät von deinem Nachttisch zu greifen.  
„Ja?“  
„Gott sei Dank erreich ich dich! Du müsstest mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun!“, die Stimme einer deiner Arbeitskolleginnen halt durch den Apparat, um nicht noch taub zu werden wird das Handy gleich auf Sicherheitsabstand zu deinem Ohr positioniert.  
„Was ist denn? Und wieso schreist du so?“  
„Du musst unbedingt mit mir die Schicht tauschen... bitte!! Ich hab einen super wichtigen Termin in einer Stunde und schaff es nicht rechtzeitig im Café zu sein, bitte, bitte, bitte.“  
Irgendwo muss es ja einen Harken geben, wenn man dich um Sieben in der Frühe anrief.

„Okay, okay. Kein Thema, dann hab ich wenigstens den Nachmittag frei... ich hab was gut bei dir, klar? Das ist schon das dritte Mal das wir spontan die Schicht tauschen Ann“, der Gedanke in ein einhalb Stunden schon Arbeiten zu müssen gefiel dir zwar nicht, aber dafür doch den Nachmittag an einem Montag frei zu haben ist kein schlechter Gedanke.  
„Ja! Auf jedenfall, du rettest mir das Leben! Vielen vielen Dank! Wir sehen uns dann später“, und damit ist Telefonat auch schon beendet.

Dann dürfte die Dusche wohl doch kürzer ausfallen als gedacht – alles bringt irgendwelche Opfer mit sich.

 

„Guten Morgen“, das Monster an der Tür neben deiner eigenen Apartmenttür schenkt dir ein breites Lächeln, noch etwas müde erwiderst du es.  
„Guten Morgen, wie geht’s dir?“, das katzenähnliche Monster kommt langsam zu dir herüber, neben dir bleibt sie stehen und lehnt sich gegen die Wand.  
„Gut, ich hasse nur das frühe Arbeiten... du siehst aber auch nicht so aus als wärst du für eine Frühschicht fit“, das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht wird breiter, es treibt dir eine feine Röte auf die Wangen. Es ist doch verrückt wie gut sie dich mittlerweile kennt, obwohl sie erst gut drei Monate neben an wohnt.

„Eine Kollegin hat mich gebeten für sie einzuspringen. Kommst du nachher mit Bratty im Café vorbeit?“, nach dem dritten Versuch hat das Schloss der Eingangstür Gnade und macht den lang ersehnten 'Klick'-Laut. Den Schlüssel verstaust du in deiner Jackentasche und setzt dich zusammen mit Catty in Bewegung um das Haus zu verlassen.

„Klar, in unser Frühstückspause. Wir müssen uns doch den neusten Klatsch bei euch abholen! Es ist der absolute Wahnsinn wie großräumig die Kundschaft in eurem Café geworden ist! Wir müssen uns nicht mal mehr ein anderes Café suchen um mitzubekommen was am anderen Ende der Stadt passiert“, begeistert schwärmt sie neben dir von all den Dingen, die dich leider gar nicht interessierten.

Seit dem die Monster vor drei Jahren wieder an der Oberfläche leben durften hat sich die gesamte Menschheit um 360°C verändert – nicht zum negativen, aber ab und an bist du noch mit einigen Situationen überfordert.

Vor allem wenn du an den Traum der gestrigen Nacht denkst. Du bist dort gewesen. Du hast ihnen helfen wollen. Du hast die Kontrolle an ein Mädchen verloren, dass du nicht kennst. Du hast so viele von ihnen getötet.

„Ist alles okay?“, die plötzliche Berührung an deiner Schulter lässt dich stark zusammen zucken, erschrocken siehst du in das Gesicht von Catty, die dich mit großen Augen ansieht.

„I-ich... tut mir leid, ich hab echt schlecht geschlafen“, zusammen bleibt ihr Beiden vor der Tür zum Haus stehen.

„Dann lenk dich ein bisschen mit deiner Arbeit ab Herzchen, wir sehen uns dann später, ja? Und wehe wir werden nicht von dir bedient!“, die Katze zwinkert dir zu, ehe sie weiter läuft und dir nochmal zu winkt.

Das Lächeln auf deinen Lippen verschwindet als du sie nicht mehr sehen kannst, auch du setzt dich wieder in Bewegung, zu spät kommen solltest du nicht. So lange arbeitest du noch nicht in dem kleinen Café um dir zu erlauben zu spät zu kommen.

Auf deinem Weg lässt du deine Gedanken wieder zu dem Traum wandern. Es war Ewig her dass du zuletzt von dem Kampf gegen ihn geträumt hast, wieso ausgerechnet jetzt wieder?

So viele Fragen die dich plagten, allein die Feststellung dass sich kein einziges Monster daran erinnerte und dass du einfach alles wieder 'zurücksetzen' konntest. Zurücksetzen, eine Kraft die du verloren hast als du dich dazu entschieden hast die Zeit soweit zurück zu spulen dass du niemals in den Berg gestürzt bist.

Um ehrlich zu sein ist es dir lieber so. All die Schuldgefühle plagen dich seit Jahren, aber es war nie passiert. Es erinnert sich also niemand daran – außer dir, oder?

 

In kürzester Zeit hast du deinen Bestimmungsort erreicht. Du stehst an der Seitentür des kleinen Cafés, in deiner Tasche suchst du nach dem kleinen Schlüssel um die Tür zu öffnen und hast das nach kurzer Zeit geschafft.

„Guten Morgen“, die Stimme deiner Chefin lässt dich stark zusammen zucken, sofort drehst du dich auf deinem Platz herum.  
„Ich dachte du würdest heute Nachmittag erst arbeiten...? Hat Ann etwa schon wieder die Schicht mit dir getauscht?“, du kannst beobachten wie sich die Gesichtszüge des Monsters vor dir veränderte, ein lautes Seufzen verlässt ihren Mund.  
„Ja hat sie. Du weißt ja, ich hab da kein Problem mit Muffet, aber so langsam solltest du mal mit ihr reden... Sie macht das ja nicht nur mit mir“, ein Nicken ist die Antwort der Spinnenfrau, der du den Vortritt lässt als du die Tür aufziehst.

„Wie geht’s dir denn?“, das Monster läuft an dir vorbei, du folgst ihr langsam und schließt die Tür mit Druck hinter dir. Nur damit sie nicht wieder von außen geöffnet werden kann – der letzte ungebetene Gast ist zwar nur ein Hund gewesen, aber er hat mehr Chaos angerichtet als es deiner Chefin lieb war.  
„Müde, meine Nacht war mal wieder ziemlich kurz“, als du ihr antwortest schießt ein Bild durch deine Gedanken. Muffet, die sich vor deinen Augen in Staub verwandelt. Abrupt bleibst du stehen, kurz wird dir Schwarz vor Augen, mit deiner rechten Hand suchst du Halt an dem Tresen in der kleinen Küche, deine Hand verfehlt das Holz allerdings knapp und du landest mit einem lauten Geräusch auf dem Fußboden.  
Muffet dreht sich um, erschrocken mustert sie dich, ehe sie herüber läuft und sich zu die herunter kniet.

„Willst du lieber nach Hause? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus“, das Bild vor deinen Augen klärt sich langsam, mit einem schwaches Lächeln schüttelst du deinen Kopf und atmetest tief ein.  
„Nein, es geht schon. Ich nehm mir gleich einen Kaffee und dann übersteh ich die Frühschicht. Du musst gleich ja selbst in dein anderes Café. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich okay?“, das Lächeln und deine Aussage haben sie zwar nicht gänzlich überzeugt, aber sie nickt schwach.  
„Wie du meinst. Wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann ruf mich bitte an, ja? Ich schick zur Not jemanden aus dem anderen Café vorbei der dir hilft oder dich ablöst“, zusammen mit ihrer Hilfe richtest du dich wieder auf, klopfst etwas den Rock deiner Uniform ab und nickst.

„Das mach ich, danke. Was steht denn heute als spezielles Angebot an?“, nachdem sich dein Körper wieder ans Stehen gewöhnt hat läufst du ihr nach, aus der Küche in den großen Raum in dem alles Wichtige schon an seinem Platz stand.

Wann Muffet wohl jeden morgen hier her kommt um all das vorzubereiten?  
„Heute ist das Tagesangebot ein doppelter Schokoladenmuffin, er ist natürlich auch schon ausgezeichnet. Leider hab ich die meisten von ihnen ins große Café gebracht, deswegen hast du nur dreißig Stück bekommen. Also wenn ein Gast noch einen möchte, dann muss er leider ins andere Café kommen... gut. Du kommst dann ohne mich klar oder?  
Und du meldest dich bitte, falls du merkst dass es dir doch nicht gut genug geht um zu Arbeiten. Ich weiß du machst dir Sorgen weil du noch nicht lange hier arbeitest, aber wenn du krank bist, dann bist du krank, okay?“, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sorgt für eine feine Röte auf deinen Wangen, du nickst schüchtern.  
„V-vielen Dank Muffet. Das wird schon, mach dir nur keine Sorgen wegen mir. Außerdem kommt ja jemand gegen Mittag um mich zu unterstützen“, das spinnenartige Monster läuft nochmal alles ab, ihre Augen mustern die ausgestellten Backwaren im Tresen, ehe sie zufrieden nickt.

„Okay! Dann viel Erfolg und einen schönen Arbeitstag dir! Wir sehen uns dann wohl morgen Abend, wenn deine Schicht denn morgen so bleibt“, die Besitzerin des kleinen Cafés geht ihren gewohnten Weg durch die Tische und Stühle zur Eingangstür. Ein bekanntes Bild, Muffet legte Wert darauf dass wirklich alles perfekt ist, wenn der erste Gast den Laden betritt.

„Perfekt, perfekt! Dann bis Morgen meine Liebe!“, das kleine Schild an der Glastür dreht sie herum bevor sie dich allein hinter der Kasse stehen lässt.

Erstmal einen Kaffee.

Wie üblich verlaufen die ersten zwei Stunden ruhig, ehe der große Ansturm an Menschen und Monstern kommt, die um diese Zeit ihre Frühstückspause haben. Keine Minute zu spät betreten dann auch deine Nachbarin und ihre beste Freundin das Café, wie immer zaubern dir Beide ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht als sie lautstark darüber diskutieren wer heute das schlimmste Outfit im Büro trage.

„Guten Morgen Liebes! Wie geht’s dir?“, Bratty tritt als Erste vor dich, ihre Augen sehen dich eindringlich an. War doch klar: Catty hat ihr sicherlich dein seltsames Verhalten von eurer ersten Begegnung heute erzählt.  
„Mir geht’s gut, danke. Wie geht’s dir? Und wie immer das Übliche?“, als du ihr antwortest drehst du dich herum um zwei Tassen aus einem der Schränke zu holen. Dazu gesellen sich zwei Teller als Untersatz und nochmal zwei Teller für das Gebäck das Beide zu ihrem Heißgetränk verzerren wollen.  
„Mir geht es super, wie denn auch sonst? Ja wir nehmen das was wir immer nehmen, aber dieses Mal bitte das Tagesangebot, der Muffin sieht wirklich zum dahinschmelzen aus“, das zustimmende Lachen ihrer Freundin bringt auch dich zum Kichern. Auch wenn die Beiden solche Tratschtanten waren erinnern sie dich immer an deine beste Freundin und dich.

Nach nur wenigen Momenten ist das erste Getränk, ein doppelter Cappuccino fertig, mit einer ruhigen Hand balancierst du ihn herüber zu dem Tresen auf dem die Kasse stand, neben die Tasse gesellt sich ein Teller mit einem Muffin, den das Monster vor dir dankend annimmt.  
„Wie viel bekommst du Schätzchen?“  
„Für Beides zusammen sind das bitte 15G“, und wie jedes Mal reicht sie dir mehr herüber, mit einem Zwinkern und ihren Sachen in der Hand läuft sie davon, an den Tisch den sie jeden Tag besetzen.  
Das Geld sortierst du schnell weg, das Trinkgeld landet in einem kleine Glas neben dem Kaffeevollautomat von dem du auch schon die zweite Tasse herüberholst. Eine heiße Schokolade mit extra viel Sahne, auch zu dieser Tasse kommt ein Teller mit einem Schokoladenmuffin.  
„Für dich sind das bitte 12G“, auch von deiner Nachbarin bekommst du mehr als nötig, mit einem sanften Lächeln dankst du ihr und verfrachtest das Geld sorgfältig.

Auch Catty bewegt sich zu dem Tisch herüber an dem ihre Freundin schon sitzt und das Krokodilmonster winkt dich zu ihnen herüber.

„Hast du nicht fünf Minuten um mit uns zu plaudern Liebes?“, bei der Frage wandert dein Blick durch das Café, die meisten Anwesenden sitzen bedient an ihren Tischen. Du schließt die Kasse und ergreifst deine Wasserflasche, die du dir von Zuhaue mitgebracht hast und gehst zu den Beiden herüber. Eine kleine Pause kann ja nicht schaden.  
Du lässt dich auf einen der zwei freien Stühle an dem Tisch fallen, die Flasche fest in den Händen siehst du zunächst erst zu Bratty und danach zu Catty.  
„Und wie schmeckt euch das heute Angebot? Ich hab mir vorhin selbst auch einen zurück gelegt, er sieht es super aus“, deine Augen mustern den Muffin ausgiebig. Immer wieder ist es ein Rätsel wie Muffet es schaffte so gute Sachen zu backen. Muffet selbst hat dir einst gesagt, sie habe keine Ahnung was den Menschen schmeckt, deswegen würde sie nur ausprobieren. Wie nennt man so etwas noch gleich? Sie ist ein Naturtalent.

„Er ist fantastisch! Muffet weiß wirklich wie sie ihre Kunden glücklich macht“, die Katze zu deiner Linken isst genüsslich weiter, nimmt einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.  
„Wie war eigentlich dein Date am Wochenende?“, die Frage treibt dir eine dunkle Röte ins Gesicht, sofort richtest du deinen Blick auf die Wasserflasche.  
„A-ach das... das war nichts. Der Typ war irgendwie ganz komisch“, nervös kratzt du dich mit einer deiner Hände am Kopf, gespannt starren die beiden Monster am Tisch dich an. Das reicht ihnen wohl doch noch nicht.

„Naja, wir waren was Essen und dann hat er sich schon total daneben benommen... er hat sich mit dem Kellner angelegt weil ihm die Vorspeise nicht schnell genug da war und dann hat er mich auf dem Weg nach Hause auch noch angefasst“, allein bei der Erinnerung an den letzten Samstag erzitterst du. Wo hast du den Typen noch gleich kennen gelernt? Ach ja – hier im Café.

„Oh mein Gott, was für ein Blödmann... aber sei froh, er kommt sicher nicht mehr hier vorbei.“  
„Oder doch und dann macht er nur noch mehr armselige Versuche bei dir zu landen.“  
Die erste Vorstellung ist doch ganz nett, zwar gibt es nun einen Kunden weniger, aber auf so jemanden kannst du getrost verzichten.  
„Bitte nicht, ich hatte wirklich Probleme ihn loszuwerden, der wollte mich bis in mein Apartment begleiten“, die intensiven Blicke der Beiden spürst du genau, als du die Flasche in deinen Händen öffnest und sie zu deinem Mund führst.

„Aber du bist ihn losgeworden, dass ist doch die Hauptsache. Wenn dir der Kerl nochmal zu nahe kommt, dann sag mir Bescheid, ich wohn doch gleich neben an. Ich zeig dem mal ein paar Manieren... Männer glauben auch sie könnten sich alles erlauben“, Catty's Stimme ist leise, gefolgt von einem Kichern, dass die wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubert.  
„Danke, dass mach ich dann, aber ich denke er wird mich in Ruhe lassen... so unvernünftig wird er sicherlich nicht sein... aber ich sollte mich mal wieder an die Arbeit machen“, dein Blick wandert zu der Besteck- und Tellerrückgabe an der sich in den letzten wenigen Augenblicken einiges gesammelt hat, weil ein Großteil der Gäste das Café wieder verlassen wollen.  
Widerwillig erhebst du dich von deinem Platz, zusammen mit deiner Flasche gehst du zunächst hinter den Tresen um sie abzustellen, danach begibst du dich zu dem Wagen, auf dem sich immer und immer mehr Geschirr sammelt.

Mit dem Wagen im Schlepptau machst du dich auf den Weg in die Küche um das gesamte dreckige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine einzuräumen.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen Liebes! Lass dich von deinen Kunden nur nicht ärgern“, die Stimme von Catty halt durch das gesamte Café, das Einzige was die Beiden in dem Moment von dir zu Gesicht bekommen ist deine Hand, die von der Küche heraus winkt.  
„Bis morgen ihr Beiden!“

Die nächsten Stunden vergehen wie im Flug, erst als deine Kollegin durch die Hintertür kommt merkst du, dass deine Schicht schon beinahe vorbei ist.  
„Ist es wirklich schon so spät?“, dein Blick wandert zur Spülmaschine, die nur noch wenige Minuten braucht um ihren Arbeitsvorgang zu beenden. Zufrieden schaust du zur Uhr: nur noch 1 ½ Stunden und dann hast du Feierabend – endlich.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte Ann hätte heute die Frühschicht?“, sie legt ihre Jacke auf den kleinen Tisch der Extra für eure Sachen in der Küche steht und sieht dich fragend an.

„Sie hat mich heute Morgen angerufen und wollte unbedingt tauschen... frag mich nicht wieso. Du kannst sie ja nachher selbst fragen“, kurz schaust du sie an, ehe deine Aufmerksamkeit dem Spüler gilt, der einen piependen Ton von sich gibt um dir zu sagen, dass er fertig ist.

„Du kannst ihn ausräumen, ich kümmer mich um die Kunden“, im selben Moment läuft Evie auch schon an dir vorbei, durch die Tür nach vorne in das Café.

Ein Grummeln von dir gebend machst du dich an die Arbeit, öffnest das Gerät und lässt zunächst den heißen Dampf entweichen, der dein Gesicht noch trifft als du nach hinten ausweichen willst. Ein weiteres Grummeln ist zu hören, auf dem Tresen über der Spülmaschine stellst du ein großes Tablett ab um die Teller, Tassen und auch das Besteck zu platzieren, damit du nicht noch unnötiger Weise mehrmals laufen musst um die Sachen wieder in den Verkaufsraum zu bringen.

Nach über zehn Minuten hast du es geschafft die Dinge zu trocknen, die von der Hitze des Gerätes verschont geblieben sind und hast alles sorgfältig auf das Tablett verstaut.

Vorsichtig und langsam hebst du das Tablett hoch, leichter als erwartet mit dem Stapel an Geschirr und balancierst es in Richtung Café.

Deine Kollegin kümmert sich gerade um einen Gast, beinahe in Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit gehst du zwischen ihr und dem Türrahmen durch, mit dem Tablett in den Händen und hast es beinahe bis zu der Theke geschafft, an der du die Sachen einsortieren musst, als du aus dem Augenwinkel etwas erblickst.

Im nächsten Augenblick lösen sich deine Finger an den Seiten des Holztabletts, mit einem lautem Rums landetet das Geschirr und das Besteck auf dem Boden und alle Augen aller Anwesenden richten sich auf dich.

Starr fixieren deine Augen eine Person, ein Monster, das an einem Tisch nahe der Eingangstür sitzt und dir direkt in die Augen sieht. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunden hältst du den Atem an, ein starker und unangenehmer Schmerz breitet sich in jedem deiner Muskeln aus als gut verdrängte Bilder in deinen Gedanken auftauchen.

Du. Er. Der hell erleuchtete Gang und dein eigener Tod. Immer und immer wieder.

Die unerwartete Berührung an deiner Schulter lässt dich sofort zusammen zucken, mit aufgerissenen Augen siehst du in das Gesicht von Evie, die dich mehr als besorgt ansieht.

„I-ist alles okay bei dir? Hast du dir weh getan?“, ihre Stimme holt dich aus deinen Gedanken, leicht schüttelst du deinen Kopf und kommst in die Realität zurück.

„I-ich... j-ja. Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid“, das Chaos an deinen Füßen lässt dich erschaudern. Muffet wird sich nicht über die Nachricht freuen dass du einen Großteil ihres Inventars auf dem Gewissen hast.

Du spürst den Blick des Monsters noch auf dir, du kennst diesen Blick nur zu gut, selbst wenn es Jahre her ist und du gehofft hast ihm niemals zu begegnen.  
Auf der Stelle beugst du dich herunter um das Chaos an deinen Füßen zu beseitigen, bei näherem mustern der Scherben fällt dir ein Stein vom Herzen – deine unüberlegte Aktion hat nicht dem kompletten Geschirr den Tod gekostet.  
Der normale Lautstärkepegel kehrt zurück als du anfängst die Sachen aufzuheben, aber noch immer spürst du einen kühlen Blick auf dir, nervös beißt du dir auf die Unterlippe und beschleunigst deine Aufräumarbeiten.

Nach kurzer Zeit hast du alles wieder auf dem Tablett verfrachtet und fliehst in die Küche zurück und stellst es über der Spülmaschine ab. Noch immer rast dein Herz als du deine Hand auf deinen Brustkorb legst und tief durchatmest.

Wieso ausgerechnet heute?

Das Klingeln des Telefons in der Küche lenkt deine Gedanken jedoch wieder auf das Wesentliche: deine Arbeit. Du eilst herüber zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem Display des kabellosen Telefons erkennst du dass es Muffet ist, die aus ihrem anderen Café anruft.  
„Hallo Muffet“, als die dich gegen den Tisch lehnst versuchst du einen Blick in das Café zu erhaschen, aber leider kannst du aus deiner Position **den** Tisch nicht sehen.

„Ah hallo, geht’s dir besser?“, ihre Sorge treibt dir eine feine Röte ins Gesicht und ein Lächeln.

„Ja, danke. Was kann ich denn für dich tun? U-und ich muss dir vorher noch was beichten“, dein Blick wandert herüber zu dem Tablett mit den kaputten Tellern und Tassen. „Ich hab ein bisschen von deinem Geschirr auf dem Gewissen. Es tut mir total leid“, du knabberst auf deiner Unterlippe herum. Innerlich hoffst du so sehr dass sie nicht zu wütend werden würde.  
„Ahuhuhuhu... Liebes, alles in Ordnung. Das passiert wenn gearbeitet wird. Ich hab noch genug Geschirr dass ihr benutzen könnt. Es ist gut dass ich dich spreche, ich habe eine Bitte an dich... ein Freund von mir hat ein Lokal und heute Abend sind bei ihm zwei Kellnerinnen ausgefallen“, du weißt genau worauf Muffet hinaus will und dank deinem kleinen Unfall weißt du auch, dass du nicht nein sagen wirst.

„Könntest du ihm unter die Arme greifen? Er bezahlt dich natürlich für die Stunden die du heute Abend da bist! Ich dachte du könntest ihm helfen, da du morgen ja erst Spätschicht im Café hast. Du würdest mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun!“

„Klar, kein Thema. Wo ist das Lokal denn? Und was genau ist das? Eine Bar?“, ein leises Kichern dringt an dein Ohr durch das Telefon.  
„Ich schick dir die Adresse gleich, es ist eine Bar. Du bist ein Schatz, vielen vielen Dank! Dann sehen wir uns wahrscheinlich heute Abend noch einmal. Bis dahin“, nach ihren Worte legt sie auf, du stellst das Telefon wieder zurück in die Station und atmest tief ein.  
Wieso meint es dieser Montag nicht gut mit dir?

 


	2. Ein neuer Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neuer Job, ein neuer Freund und eine neue Herausforderung.

  
Als du das Chaos beseitigt hast, das nicht kaputte Geschirr nochmal in den Geschirrspüler verfrachtet hast begibst du dich wieder in das Café. Zu deinem Glück ist das Monster nicht mehr anwesend, deine Kollegin lächelt dich sanft an, als sie dich dazu auffordert, nochmal den Geschirrwagen zu leeren. 

„Was wollte Muffet denn?“, als du wieder hinter der Theke bist stellt sie dir diese Frage, ohne dass es viele der Gäste mitbekommen. 

„Sie hat mich nur gefragt ob ich heute Abend bei einem Freund von ihr Arbeiten kann... ich bin gespannt was mich erwartet... ich soll Kellnern.“

„Hast du ihr davor erzählt dass du ihr Geschirr zerstört hast indem du ein Tablett hast fallen lassen?“, den neckischen Unterton versuchst du zu ignorieren, aber als du das große Grinsen siehst stupst du ihr in die Seite. 

„Evie! Ich weiß selbst nicht was passiert ist, aber ich hab das sicherlich nicht mit Absicht fallen lassen“, du weißt es bringt nichts dagegen anzugehen, aber dennoch willst du dich rechtfertigen. 

„Hahaha... ich zieh dich doch nur auf! Du hast aber auch gleich Schluss, dann solltest du dich für heute Abend lieber noch etwas ausruhen, nicht dass du einschläfst und dir dann doch wieder alles herunter fällt“,

Evie grinst dich fies an, du schnaubst nur noch laut und läufst mit dem Wagen in die Küche.

x

Um kurz vor Sieben stehst du vor an dem Hintereingang des Lokals, an dem Muffet sich noch mit dem Besitzer zu unterhalten schien. Du betrachtest ihn argwöhnisch, das Monster, komplett aus Feuer, gibt dir ein seltsames Gefühl. Für ihn sollst du heute Abend arbeiten? 

Nachdem weitere Momente vergangen sind winkt Muffet dich herüber, langsam läufst du herüber und siehst die Beiden abwechselnd an. 

„Also, das ist Grillby. Er ist der Inhaber dieser Bar, hier tauchen jeden Abend eine Menge Monster und Menschen auf um sich zu entspannen... du kannst also ordentlich Trinkgeld einheimsen“, das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen bringt dich zum Lachen, auch das Monster hinter ihr muss etwas Lachen.

„Grillby, ich geb dir hier eine meiner besten Mädchen, also sei lieb zu ihr und vielleicht hilft sie dir ja öfter unter die Arme wenn du nett zu ihr bist. Und halte deine übliche Kundschaft davon ab ihr zu nahe zu kommen“, die Spinnenfrau dreht sich nochmal zu dem Feuermonster herum, das verteidigend die Hände hebt. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Muffet, ich bin schon einiges gewohnt, ich krieg das hin“, du versuchst sie aufzuhalten, sie dreht sich wieder um und nickt. 

„Okay, dann werd ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen Liebes! Und wie gesagt, pass auf sie auf!“, mit diesen Worten lässt sie euch Beide alleine stehen. 

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, meine zwei Kellnerinnen haben heute Beide spontan abgesagt“, das Feuerwesen hält dir eine Hand hin, zögernd nimmst du sie an und schüttelst sie. Komisch, du hättest sie wärmer erwartet als das. 

„Kein Thema, etwas mehr Geld kann niemals schaden“, gemeinsam betretet ihr das Lokal. Der erste Raum den ihr betretet führt zu einer kleinen Küche, als das Monster seine Jacke an einen kleinen Harken hängt tust du es ihm gleich, nimmst den daneben und hängst deine Jacke und Tasche daran. 

Kurz sehen deine Augen sich um, viel befand sich in diesem Raum nicht, ein kleiner Tisch und ein Stuhl an diesem, nur eine kleine Lampe an einer der Wände erhellt den Raum. 

Nachdem du dich genug umgesehen hast läufst du Grillby nach, der in der Küche eine Schürze anlegt, auf einer Theke liegt eine Zweite, die du dir kurzerhand schnappst und anlegst. 

„Wenn du fertig bist, komm bitte nach vorne und ich geb dir eine kleine Einführung“, der Inhaber verlässt die Küche durch eine Tür, die mehrmals noch auf und zu geht, ehe sie gänzlich aufhört sich zu bewegen. 

Dein Blick wandert einmal durch die Küche, klein und fein, ein wenig erinnert sie dich an die Küche in dem Café von Muffet. Vom Aufbau sehr ähnlich, ob die Beiden sich wohl zusammen den Aufbau ihrer Lokale ausgedacht haben als sie an die Oberfläche gekommen sind?

Du verlässt die Küche, an einer kleinen Bar steht Grillby, er sortiert ein paar Gläser in die Bar ein und holt ein paar Sachen aus ihr hervor.

Den kurzen Moment nutzt du um dich nun in dem Lokal umzusehen, in dem du die nächsten fünf Stunden arbeiten wirst. Es ist klein, überschaubar. Insgesamt stehen nur zehn Tische verteilt in dem Raum und es gibt sechs Hocker die an der Bar stehen. Als Muffet dich um diesen Gefallen gebeten hat ist in dir schon die Sorge entstanden, dass es zu unübersichtlich würde, aber das hier ist vollkommen okay. 

Im Hauptcafé deiner Chefin gab es das doppelte an Tischen die du bedienen musst, wenn du dort aushelfen sollst. 

„Wie ist das mit Abrechnen? Hast du eine Liste mit den Preisen?“, du gehst zu ihm herüber, als er fertig mit seiner Arbeit ist. 

„Für heute ist es einfacher, wenn du zum Abrechnen zu mir kommst und ich dir das mache, in der Theke bei der Kasse ist eine Börse, die du in deine Schürze packen kannst, Zettel und Stift liegen da auch. Die meisten Stammgäste nehmen eh immer das Selbe, ich stell dir die Getränke dann an die Bar und schreibe Tischnummern dazu“, mit so einer Einweisung kannst du gut arbeiten. 

„Okay, das krieg ich sicherlich hin, ist denn am Anfang der Woche viel los hier?“

„In der Regel nicht, nur Stammgäste. Sonst würde ich dich nicht alleine arbeiten lassen wollen, das Wochenendgeschäft ist nichts für eine Kellnerin.“

 

Die ersten zwei Stunden vergehen wie im Flug, als deine Augen die Uhr erblicken bist du erleichtert, dass bis jetzt noch nichts schief gelaufen ist. Deine Schicht im Café ist nicht so toll gelaufen, aber das ist ein typischer Montag gewesen. 

Die Klingel an der Eingangstür lenkt deine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person, die das Lokal betritt und jagt dir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. 

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ein zweites Mal an einem Tag triffst du Denjenigen, den du niemals sehen wolltest. 

Unregelmäßig fängst du an zu zittern, deine Augen sind fixiert auf das Monster, das sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt und im nächsten Moment zu der Bar herüber schaut und dich ansieht. Dein Herzschlag verdoppelt sich, erst die Geste von Grillby, der an dem Kühlschrank an der Theke neben dir etwas hervor holt lenkt dich wieder ab und du siehst ihn an. 

„Das ist für unseren neuen Gast“, er stellt eine Flasche Ketchup vor dir ab, skeptisch siehst du dir die Flasche an. Der Ketchup ist für...? 

„Er ist einer meiner treusten Gäste, lass ihn bitte nicht zulange warten“, mit der Flasche vor deinen Augen dreht er sich wieder zu der Bar herum. 

Deine Beine fühlen sich wie Blei an als dir die Aufgabe immer bewusster wird: du sollst diese Flasche zu ihm herüber bringen. Unauffällig schauen deine Augen nochmal herüber, das Monster ist damit beschäftigt eine Zeitung aus seiner Tasche zu holen und sie zu entfalten. 

Okay, tief durchatmen. Er erinnert sich nicht. Niemand erinnert sich, außer dir.

Deine linke Hand ergreift zittrig die Ketchupflasche, noch einmal atmest du tief durch, dein neuer Chef sieht dich argwöhnisch an, ehe du dich in Bewegung setzt. Zielstrebig läufst du zu dem Tisch herüber, an dem das Skelett sitzt.

Als dich nur noch wenige Schritte von dem runden, kleinen Tisch trennen spürst du den Blick des Monsters auf dir, wieder läuft dir ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, dir taucht ein Bild vor Augen auf.  
****

_**„noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?“** _

Zitternd stellst du die Flasche ab, deine Augen treffen die kleinen weißen Kugeln in seinen Augenhöhlen, ehe er die Flasche langsam zu sich zieht. 

„danke. ich bin schon völlig ausgehungert“, für einen Augenblick kehrt toten Stille ein, ehe du dir ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen kannst. Der Ton seiner Stimme ist so sanft und gleichzeitig träge, so gar nicht wie du ihn aus deinen Erinnerungen kennst.

„Guten Appetit?“, mit diesen Worten drehst du ihm wieder den Rücken zu, du spürst den Blick auf dir als du wieder zurück zur Bar läufst. 

Die restliche Arbeitszeit vergeht weiter ruhig, ab und an spürst du den intensiven Blick an deinem Hinterkopf als du durch die Bar läufst und nach und nach die letzten Gäste abkassierst, ehe nur noch er an seinem Tisch sitzt. 

„Du kannst gerne Schluss machen für heute“, Grillby's Stimme holt dich aus deinen Gedanken, vertiefst stellst du das Glas aus deiner Hand neben dem Waschbecken ab. 

„Ähm... brauchst du keine Hilfe mehr? Ich kann dir sonst gerne beim zumachen helfen“, das Feuermonster guckt dich für einen Moment intensiv an, auf deine Wangen legt sich eine feine Röte ehe du den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehst. 

„Ich mein nur...“, deine Stimme wird leiser, sie entlockt dem Inhaber ein leises Lachen. 

„Das schaff ich schon alleine, vielen Dank... aber ich hätte noch eine Frage an dich“, bei seinen Worten richtest du seinen Blick wieder auf ihn, nun ist es das Monster, das sich etwas wegdreht. 

„Die Kellnerin die eigentlich für die Abendschicht eingetragen ist, fällt wohl die ganze Woche aus, wäre es für dich möglich vielleicht die nächsten Tage ebenfalls hier zu arbeiten?“, er wird zum Satzende hin immer leiser, aber seine Frage treibt dir unglaublich viel Freude ins Gesicht. 

Seitdem du bei Muffet arbeitest suchst du eigentlich noch einen Zweitjob, weil du mit deinem kleinen Gehalt aus dem Café gerade so über die Runden kommst, vielleicht hast du ja nach einer Woche bei Grillby die Chance hier anzufangen – wenn auch nur am Wochenende. 

„Sehr gerne, wenn es dich nicht stört mit einer Anfängerin zu Arbeiten“, ein breites Lächeln ziert deine Lippen und zaubert deinem Gegenüber auch eins ins Gesicht. 

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend um die gleiche Zeit, okay?“, dein eifriges Nicken entlockt ihm ein leises Lachen, er streckt dir seine Hand hin. 

Sogleich ergreifst du die Chance und drückst sie fest, eine feine Röte ziert deine Wangen, ehe ihr die kleine Geste wieder beendet. 

„Dann wünsch ich dir einen schönen Feierabend und wir sehen uns morgen.“

„Vielen Dank für alles Grillby, bis morgen“, mit diesen Worten verschwindest du nach hinten in die kleine Küche um dich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. 

Als du gerade gehen willst, stehst du vor eine verschlossenen Hintertür, den Schlüssel kannst du nirgends entdecken, also entscheidest du dich nochmals dem Barbesitzer auf die Nerven zu gehen. 

Vor der Tür aus der Küche in die Bar bleibst du jedoch abrupt stehen, als du zwei Stimmen aus der Bar klar und deutlich hören kannst. 

„woher kennst du die Kleine?“, die Stimme des Monsters wird dich wohl noch den ganzen Abend bis tief in die Nacht verfolgen. 

Ein schlechtes Gewissen macht sich keine Sekunde später in dir breit, dein Gewissen schreit dich an, aber irgendetwas hinter dich daran einfach durch die Tür zu gehen und das Gespräch zu stören. 

„Muffet hat mir gesagt sie hätte ein paar gute Mädchen in ihrem Café. Wieso interessiert sie dich?“, Unsicherheit macht sich in dir breit.

Sans... er erinnert sich nicht, wieso sollte er? Wieso führt er dann solch ein Gespräch mit ihm? Und wieso macht dich das ganze so unglaublich nervös? 

„nur so, ich hab sie schließlich hier noch nicht gesehen und du meinst sie taugt was?“, das Grinsen nach seiner Frage kannst du durch die geschlossene Tür sehen, es treibt dir wieder ein Rot auf die Wangen.

Dieser... 

„Für den ersten Abend hat sie sich nicht schlecht gemacht. Willst du sie etwa herausfordern? Na da bin ich mal gespannt was du dir dieses Mal einfallen lässt... das letzte Mal hat deine Aktion mich schon eine Kellnerin gekostet“, Grillby's Stimme wird etwas schärfer, sein Freund gibt ein Lachen von sich. 

„wer nichts aushält, der sollte eben nicht in einer Bar arbeiten, in der die Stammgäste Monster sind. sei froh, die hätte eh nichts gebracht... nun gut. Ich mach mich mal auf den Weg. setzt du die Flasche auf die Rechnung? wir sehen uns dann ja morgen zur selben Zeit“, du hörst durch die Holztür noch, ein paar Worte, die du allerdings nicht richtig verstehst. 

Danach folgen Schritte, die Tür zur Bar ist das nächste was du hören kannst, bevor du dich traust die Küche zu verlassen. 

„Äh... Grillby.“

„Oh, du bist noch da? Ach, die Tür ist zugeschlossen oder? Der Schlüssel liegt in der untersten Schublade in der Theke neben der Tür. Tut mir leid, ich hab vergessen es dir zu sagen“, sofort schüttelst du schwach den Kopf. 

„Kein Problem, ich wünsche dir noch einen angenehmen Abend, bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen.“

x

„ _du gibst einfach nicht auf oder?“, die Frage halt durch den großen Gang, deine Füße kommen nur wenige Meter vor Sans zum Stehen.  
_

_„Ich kann nicht“, deine Worte sorgen für einen kurzen Moment der Verwirrung bei deinem Gegner, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckt.  
_

_„wie dem auch sei. das wievielte mal ist es jetzt? das dreiundzwanzigste?“, seine Frage lässt dich zusammen zucken und inne halten. Du hast aufgehört zu zählen, nach dem fünfzehnten Mal.  
_

_Was macht es für einen Sinn mit zu zählen wie oft du sterben wirst?_

_Du willst es nicht mehr. Du willst nur noch aufgeben. Immer wenn du dem 'Zurücksetzen' nahe bist hält sie dich auf. Das Mädchen mit dem niedlichen Lächeln, dass sich deiner bemächtigt hat um all die schrecklichen Dinge zu tun. Um sie zu töten. Einen nach dem Anderen. Bis niemand mehr übrig ist, bis auf Sans.  
_

_Ein Kampf um Entschlossenheit. Wer von euch ist entschlossen genug, bis zum Ende durchzuhalten?  
_

_Verloren in deinen Gedanken merkst du zu spät, wie sich die Schwerkraft erhöht und du mit einem Mal gegen eine der vielen Säulen befördert wirst – dein Rücken gibt ein ungesundes Knacken von sich als du dagegen prallst.  
_

_„du solltest dich besser konzentrieren“, seine Stimme hört sich komisch an, in deinen Ohren rauscht es stark als der Schmerz von deinem Rücken durch deinen Körper dringt.  
_

_**„noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?“**  
_

_Du kannst nicht antworten und selbst wenn du es könntest wäre ihm deine Antwort egal. Durch deine verschwommene Sicht nimmst du die Knochen zuerst nicht richtig wahr, ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzen um dir den Rest zu geben._

_Game over._

_Trübe blicken deine Augen sich in der Dunkelheit um. Du bist zu müde um es weiter zu versuchen, ob du es dieses Mal schaffen würdest?  
_

_Dein Blick bleibt auf dem 'Zurücksetzen' Zeichen stehen, zögernd streckst du deine Hand danach aus und musst feststellen, es ist niemand da, der dich zurück hält.  
_

_Ohne noch weitere Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was passieren könnte drückst du den Schriftzug, helles Licht erfüllt plötzlich die Dunkelheit und nimmt dir die Sicht. Im nächsten Moment wird wieder alles schwarz._

x

„Hmm... so wie es scheint will er dich fest anstellen oder?“, die Neugier deiner Chefin macht dich noch verrückt. Verzweifelt versucht du dich auf die Abrechnung der Kasse zu konzentrieren, aber das Spinnenmonster neben dir raubt dir noch den letzten Rest Nerv. 

„Ich weiß nicht... ich hoffe er tut es, aber könntest du mich das bitte fertig machen lassen?“, deinen Blick starr auf die Münzen und Scheine gerichtet versuchst du die Zahl im Kopf zu behalten, bei der du stehen geblieben bist. 

„Ach sicher Liebes! Sag doch einfach dass du Ruhe brauchst... uhuhuhuhuhu... Menschen sind ja so ulkig“, mit diesen Worten verschwinden die Inhaberin des Cafés in die Küche und lässt dich am Tresen alleine. 

Eilig und ohne weitere Unterbrechungen zählst du das restliche Geld aus der Kasse zusammen, holst die schwarze Brieftasche unter der Kasse hervor und verstaust das Geld sorgfältig darin. Jeden Tag erstaunt dich wieder, wie viel Geld dieses kleine Café einbringt. Wie viel Muffet wohl in ihrem Großen täglich einnahm? 

„Sag mal Muffet, weißt du irgendwas über irgendwelche Stammgäste von Grillby?“, wie kommst du jetzt auf die dumme Idee sie so etwas zu fragen? 

Als du dich von der Kasse herum drehst siehst du sofort den Kopf deiner Chefin am Türrahmen, ihre Augen sehen dich eindringlich und skeptisch an. 

„Wieso fragst du? Ist da jemand der dich ärgert? Oh!“, im nächsten Moment kommt sie wieder ganz auf der Küche und lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen. 

„Sag mir nicht Sans hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen?“, die Frage irritiert und verwirrt dich zur gleichen Zeit, fragend erwiderst du ihren Blick. 

„Naja, die letzte Kellnerin die bei Grillby von mir ausgeholfen hat, hat dort gekündigt, weil er sie 'geärgert' hat... wie er es selbst ausgedrückt hat. Halte dich bloss von diesem faulen Sack Knochen fern! Ahuhuhuhu, es sei denn, du möchtest es“, das plötzliche Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht treibt dir eine tiefe Röte auf die Wangen, sofort hebst du die Arme und schüttelst deinen Kopf. 

„N-nein! I-ich hab mich nur gefragt was das auf sich hat... ich hab am Montag Grillby und ihn darüber reden hören und hab ein wenig Angst... vor unerwarteten Missgeschicken oder so etwas?“, solch einen Gedanken hegst du für das Skelett sicher nicht. 

Wenn Muffet wüsste, was vor drei Jahren passiert ist, dann hätte sie sich ihre Worte gespart. Obwohl, wenn sie das wüsste, dann würdest du nicht hier arbeiten. 

„Ach Kindchen! Du schaffst die Arbeit hier, dann wirst du die Arbeit da locker schaffen. Halt nur deine Augen offen, besonders in Bezug auf Sans. Er ist ein guter Freund von Grillby, deswegen möchte er nur, dass seine Angestellten auch vertrauenswürdig sind und ihn nicht über Ohr hauen. Grillby ist ein netter Kerl und wurde schon zwei Mal reingelegt, deswegen könnte man sagen... Sans ist die Feuerprobe seiner neuen Mitarbeiter, wenn du weißt was ich meine“, bei ihrer eigenen schlechten Anspielung auf Grillby und der Tatsache, dass er aus Feuer besteht musste die Spinne lachen. 

Einladen klingt das nicht, aber wenn du den Job bei ihm haben willst, musst du dich wohl mit seinem nervigen und treusten Stammgast anfreunden. 

„Aber er ist dir doch bei der Arbeit noch nicht auf die Nerven gegangen oder?“, Muffet's Blick wird ernster, ein schiefes Lächeln legt sich auf deine Lippen. 

„Nein, es ist alles gut, mach dir keine Gedanken“, du bist schlecht im Lügen, aber deine Gesprächspartnerin glaubt dir. 

Am Dienstagabend hast du noch gedacht, es wäre deine eigenen, kleinen Missgeschicke, die dir passiert sind, aber je länger du darüber nachdenkst und mit der Sache von gestern Abend bist du dir sicher, dass Sans sich etwas besonders einfallen lassen würde für den Höhepunkt der Woche. 

„Nun gut, du schließt dann gleich hier ab, ja? Ich muss noch schnell ins andere Café! Lass dich ja nicht ärgern und wir sehen uns in aller Frische am Montag Liebes“, schwach nickst du und siehst ihr nach, die Tür fällt hinter ihr ins Schloss. 

Deine Gedanken kreisen sogleich wieder um deine nächste Schicht bei dem Feuermonster, ein kalter Schauer läuft dir über den Rücken. Muffet sagt es auch – du musst stark sein. 

Er testet dich und du würdest ihm nicht nachgeben. Nicht dieses Mal.

 

Dreimal klopfst du gegen die Hintertür der Bar, im nächsten Moment öffnet dir der Besitzer, bei dem kurzen Moment indem ihr euch anseht merkst du, das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist. 

„Gut das du früher da bist... ich muss mit dir was wichtiges besprechen bevor wir öffnen“, die Tür ziehst du ins Schloss hinter dir und legst deine Sachen gleich an ihren gewohnten Platz. Deine Schürze tauscht du mit deiner Jacke, bindest sie dir um und läufst weiter in die Bar, die Küchentür schwingt mehrmals auf und zu hinter dir als du die Bar betrittst. 

Grillby steht an der Bar, kratz sich mit einer Hand am Kopf und sieht dich an, als du näher zu ihm kommst und ihn fragend ansiehst. 

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung? Mache ich was falsch?“, allein der Gedanken daran, dass er gleich sagen würde, dass du deine Sachen schnappen kannst und gehen darfst sorgt für ein mulmiges Gefühl. 

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit, trotz der kleinen 'Unfälle' die die letzten zwei Tage passiert sind“, in seinem Gesicht bildet sich ein schwaches Grinsen, auf deinen Wangen eine feines Rot, ehe du dich räusperst. 

„Was ist es dann?“

„Nun ja, die zweite Kellnerin die heute wieder kommen sollte ist immer noch krank. Du weißt was das heißt oder?“, zunächst bist du verwirrt, ehe du die Aussage verstehst. 

Es ist Samstag. Du arbeitest in einer Bar für Monster und Menschen in der Mitte der Hauptstadt. Na super. 

„A-ach... i-ich krieg das schon hin! Du bist ja auch noch da oder?“, deine Worte klingen unsicher, aber die Entschlossenheit in die wird größer. DU kannst es schaffen, dir ist bewusst dass du nach dieser Abendschicht vollkommen ausgelaugt sein wirst, aber du schaffst das.

Um diesen Job zu kriegen.

**TBC**

 


	3. Ein neuer Freund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein anstrengender Samstagabend. Ein kleiner Unfall und die unangenehme Wahrheit.

Zur Erleichterung von dem Inhaber des Lokals und dir vergehen die ersten zwei Stunden problemlos, selbst wenn ein paar der Gäste über das umständliche Bezahlen ihrer Rechnung über den Besitzer hinter der Bar nicht begeistert sind, aber das volle Lokal bedienen, Getränke einschenken und abrechnen ist für deine Verhältnisse ein wenig zu viel verlangt. Ist trotzdem immer noch dein sechster Abend hier.  
Für einen kurzen Moment kannst du verschnaufen, hinter der Theke schnappst du dir dein Glas Wasser und nimmst einen großen Schluck.

„Wenn du irgendwie Hilfe mit den Gästen brauchst, sag Bescheid okay?“, du siehst ihn an, nickst schwach und drehst ihm dann den Rücken zu um das Rot zu verbergen. Trotz der ganzen Extraarbeit die er wegen dir hat bietet er dir noch mehr Hilfe an.

„Danke Grillby, aber das geht schon. Die Rushhour kommt zwar noch, aber das schaffe ich auch schon“, das Klingeln der Eingangstür lenkt deine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gast, der dir einen leisen, unzufriedenen Laut entlockt.

Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wann Sans auftauchen würde. Mittlerweile muss dir das Monster nicht mehr raus geben, was du brauchst um das Skelett glücklich zu machen. Mit der Ketchup Flasche in der Hand läufst du zu dem Tisch herüber, an dem er es sich gerade bequem macht.

„danke. heute bleibt der Ketchup aber in der Flasche oder?“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird breiter, für einen Augenblick fehlt dir die Sprache, ehe du ihm ein süßes Lächeln schenkst.

„Ich hoffe doch, wäre doch schade wenn das ganze Weiß rot werden würde oder?“, es kehrt Stille zwischen ihn und dich ein, ehe er ein schwaches und leises Lachen von sich gibt. Sein Blick wandert einmal dein Outfit ab, dein Kommentar ist nicht umsonst zweideutig gewesen – zwar ist deine Bluse auch weiß, die sich unter deiner Unterbrustweste versteckt, aber die meinst du damit nicht.

„das möchte ich nicht riskieren. überarbeitet euch bei der Menge an Leuten nur nicht“, er zwinkert dir zu, kaum merklich schüttelst du den Kopf und gehst herüber zu einen Tisch, an dem dir die Monster schon intensive Blicke zuwerfen.

„Was gibt’s denn? Kann es noch was zu trinken bei euch sein?“

„Deswegen bist du doch jetzt hier oder Süße?“, dein Blick wendet sich sogleich zum sportlichsten Monster am Tisch. Selbst wenn für dich bei einem Mann oder auch einem Monster Muskeln nicht wirklich wichtig sind, sieht er verdammt gut aus. Die Muskeln an seinen Armen und auch das Sixpack was sich unter dem Muskelshirt verbirgt ist dir beim ersten Besuch an ihrem Tisch noch gar nicht so aufgefallen.

„Was darf es denn sein?“, mit einem breiten Lächeln siehst du ihm ins Gesicht, das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen verrät dir, dass er deinen kurzen aber doch intensiven Blick bemerkt hat.

„Hmm... wie wäre es mit einer Runde Kurzer für meine Freunde und mich?“, er zwinkert dir zu, unweigerlich treibt dir die Geste eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht, hastig zückst du den kleinen Block aus deiner Schürze und schreibst vier Stück auf, ehe du dich vom Tisch entfernst.

Zu all dem Übel spürst du nun nicht nur den Blick von Sans auf dir, den du aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtest und feststellen musst, dass das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht breiter geworden ist – nein. Du spürst nun auch den intensiven Blick des Monsters, dass dir gerade schöne Augen gemacht hat.

Der Abend kann nur besser werden – da bist du dir sicher. Aber du hast deine Rechnung ohne Sans gemacht.

 

Eine weitere Stunde geht ohne Zwischenfälle ins Land, das Lokal ist in der Zeit wirklich leerer geworden, zu der Erleichterung von Grillby und dir, als du dich gerade daran machst, an der Bar etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, als der sich für einen Augenblick in die Küche zurück gezogen hat.

Unter der kleinen Spüle holst du deinen Eimer hervor, du willst die Chance der Stunde nutzen und ein paar von den Tischen säubern. Dein Blick wandert kurz durch den Raum, noch drei Tische sind besetzt: an dem einen Sitz dein Lieblingsgast, an dem anderen Sitz die Gruppe von Aaron und an dem letzten Sitz eine kleine Runde von Menschen, die sich aber über ihre letzte Runde an Getränken her macht.

Gut, also die Chance nutzen. Du bist dir sicher dass du dem Besitzer damit eine kleine Freude machen kannst, immer hin müsste er am Ende nicht mehr so viel alleine machen.  
Zusammen mit dem Eimer in deiner linken Hand läufst du herüber zum ersten freien Tisch, ein kalter Schauer läuft über deinen Rücken als du den eisigen Blick von Sans an deinem Hinterkopf spürst, aber du willst dich nicht ablenken lassen.

Deine rechte Hand greift in das kalte Wasser, ergreift den Lappen darin und mit beiden Händen wringst du ihn etwas aus um das Holz nicht mit dem Wasser vollständig zu bedecken. Danach machst du dich daran ihn abzuwischen, nach mehreren über wischen ist er sauber genug und du willst das Stofftuch zurück in den Eimer werfen, als es mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Holz landet.

Irritiert drehst du dich herum, mit großen Augen starrst du den Eimer an, der auf magische Art vom Tisch abgehoben ist und im nächsten Moment fällt, in deine Richtung.  
Mit einem undefinierbaren Laut greifst du das Plastikbehältnis, der Inhalt leert sich trotzdem komplett über dich aus und die anwesenden Monster brechen in Gelächter aus, sofort drehst du dich herum und siehst das Skelett wütend an.

Ein unschuldiges Grinsen begegnet deinem Blick, das verblassende Blau in seinem linken Augen jagt dir einen Schauer über den Rücken, das Rot in deinem Gesicht wird dunkler, als du an dir herunter siehst und deine weiße Bluse viel zu viel von deinem BH Preis gibt als es dir lieb ist.

Ein lautloses Seufzen verlässt deine Lippen, nein, du wirst jetzt nicht schwach. Sieh ihn als kleines Kind, das versucht seine Grenzen heraus zu finden oder so ähnlich...

Deine linke Hand greift nach dem Lappen, in der anderen Hand nimmst du den Eimer und gehst wieder zurück zur Bar, wenigstens ist es hier nicht kalt dank dem Inhaber, der grüne Eimer wird wieder unter die Spüle gestellt und du läufst in die Küche.

Als die Tür hinter dir einmal zuschlägt dreht sich das Feuermonster herum, skeptisch mustert er dich, ehe er den Kopf schief legt.

„Was ist... passiert?“

Das Lächeln mit dem du die Küche betreten hast verlässt dich sofort, murrend legst du deine Arme um deinen Oberkörper und siehst zur Seite.

„Sans ist passiert. Was ist sein Problem?“, das Rot auf deinen Wangen wird nicht weniger, du atmest tief durch um nicht doch noch deiner Wut zu erlegen.

„Es tut mir leid, es ist meine Schuld das er so misstrauisch geworden ist... seitdem wir an der Oberfläche leben ist es für uns alle echt schwer, dass wirst du von dir sicher auch sagen können... ich möchte nicht gerne ins Detail gehen, aber er hat seine Gründe wieso er Menschen gegenüber so ist.

Zwei meiner ehemaligen Kellnerinnen haben mich über den Tisch gezogen und seit dem hat er es sich wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Neuen zu ärgern um zu testen, ob es ihnen wirklich so wichtig ist hier zu

Arbeiten“, das Gespräch von Montag schießt dir bei seinen Worten durch den Kopf und du nickst schwach.

„E-es ist okay... ich hoffe nur dass das nun der letzte Streich war, den er sich für mich ausgedacht hat“, erneut kannst du ein leises Murren nicht zurück halten und hörst das leise Lachen des Anderen.

„Ich denke schon, wenn du willst kannst du gerne für heute Schluss machen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du dich lieber umziehen möchtest als noch zwei Stunden hier zu Stehen und zu Arbeiten“, noch immer hast du deinen Blick abgewendet, aber als du plötzlich die stärker werdenden Wärme spürst, siehst du das Monster vor dir an.

„Vielen Dank Grillby, ich würd' dir wirklich noch weiter helfen, aber ich fühl mich ein wenig... unwohl mit der durchnässten Bluse“, das Rot wird langsam weniger, das Lächeln deines Gegenüber bringt auch deines wieder zurück.

„Ist verständlich, schnapp dir deine Sachen und mach Feierabend“, für einen kurzen Moment legt dir der Größere eine Hand auf die Schulter, du nickst zustimmend und siehst ihm hinter her, als die Küche wieder verlässt.

Nun gut, du hast dir den Abend zwar anders vorgestellt, aber irgendwie hätte dir klar sein sollen, dass Sans sich gerade für den Höhepunkt der Woche etwas besonderes einfallen lassen hat. Obwohl... so voraus planen kann das Skelett ja nicht oder er hat gehofft du würdest dir einen Putzeimer zurecht machen.

Den Gedanken an ihn abschüttelnd nimmst du die Schürze ab, du tauscht sie mit deiner dünnen Jacke und deiner Tasche aus. Zu allem Ärger hast du natürlich bei dem Wetter eine Jacke gewählt, die keine Knöpfe hat und eher nur ein modisches Accessoire ist als wirklich wärmend.

Naja, der Weg nach Hause ist nicht all zu weit.

Mit deiner rechten Hand ziehst du die beiden Seiten deiner Jacke zusammen, die Menschen und Monster auf der Straße sollen nicht alle einen Einblick auf deine Unterwäsche bekommen, die Tasche hängst du dir um die linke Schulter und dann machst du dich nochmal kurz auf den Weg in die Bar durch die Küche.

„Äh Grillby“, du lenkst die Aufmerksamkeit des Monsters und auch die seines Gastes auf dich, als du näher zu ihm herüber gehst. Sans hat es sich an einem Hocker an der Bar bequem gemacht, als er dich erblickt ändert sich allerdings seine lockere Haltung etwas, sein Blick wandert auf das Holz und die Ketchup Flasche vor ihm.

„Du bist noch da, das ist gut, ich hab ganz vergessen dich nach einer Nummer zu fragen, unter der ich dich erreichen kann“, sofort dreht er sich zu dir herum und kommt näher, deine Augen werden größer bei seiner Aussage.

„Heißt das etwa...“, du kannst deinen Satz nicht beenden, da er dir schon ins Wort fällt.

„Ich würde mich freue, wenn du nächste Woche wieder kommen würdest. Allerdings brauch ich irgendeinen Weg wie ich dich morgen erreichen kann, ich muss die Planung machen“, ein Grinsen legt sich auf seine Lippen und wird breiter, als er die Freude in deinem Gesicht sieht.

Yes, yes, yes!

„Klar, ich schreib sie dir eben auf“, freudig läufst du zu einer Theke herüber und schnappst dir einen der vielen Blöcke aus der ersten Schublade.

„Ich melde mich dann morgen im Laufe des Tages bei dir, okay?“, auf seine Frage antwortest du mit einem kräftigen Nicken, das Lächeln in deinem Gesicht wird breiter.

„Sehr gerne und vielen Dank für alles“, mit deinen Worten verabschiedest du dich, verlässt das kleine Lokal durch die Hintertür und machst dich auf den Weg nach Hause.

 

Für einen Samstag Abend ist es erschreckend ruhig auf den Straßen, der schwache Wind der durch die Straßen zieht sorgt für Gänsehaut, deine Bluse klebt unangenehm an deiner Haut und deine Schritte werden schneller.

Aufs krank werden kannst du getrost verzichten.

Du biegst in die eine Gasse ab, so leer wie es im Augenblick ist würde dir hier sicher niemand über den Weg laufen und er ist zudem schneller als durch die Hauptstraßen, auch wenn ein mulmiges Gefühl sich in deiner Magengegend ausbreitet.

„Hey!“, die Stimme lässt dich stark zusammen zucken, du bleibst in deiner Bewegung stehen und drehst dich herum.

Verwirrt aber auch erleichtert siehst du das Monster an, was sich dir näher, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hey Aaron... w-was kann ich für dich tun?“, erst bei weiterem nachdenken beschleicht dich ein seltsames Gefühl. Ist er dir etwa gefolgt?

„Du warst auf einmal so schnell weg, ich war ein wenig traurig dass du dich nicht verabschiedet hast“, das Monster bleibt nur wenige Schritte vor dir stehen und sieht dich an.

„Naja, ich wollte mit den nassen Sachen ungern weiter arbeiten, aber wir sehen uns doch sicherlich nächste Woche wieder“, langsam aber sicher wird dir die Situation unangenehm. Es ist eine Sache, wenn ein Kunde mit dir flirtet und du es erwiderst, aber nun alleine hier mit ihm zu Stehen war dir unangenehm.

„Hmm... schade, dabei hätte ich gehofft du lässt mich jetzt einen Einblick in das Erhaschen, was du dir ausgiebig angeschaut hast“, du bist sprachlos. Deine Augen starren ihn an, das Grinsen wird breiter als er an deinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen kannst, dass du damit jetzt komplett überfordert bist.

„Sprachlos meine Kleine?“, er überwindet den letzten Abstand zwischen euch, aber in dem Moment reagierst du auch, weichst nach hinten, ehe du plötzlich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand stößt.  
Deine rechte Hand ist bewegungsunfähig, kurz schauen deine Augen nach oben und sehen dass Aaron sie über deinem Kopf an die Wand drückt, ehe er dir – für deinen Geschmack – viel zu nahe kommt. Noch immer hat er dieses dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Du bist für einen Menschen wirklich unglaublich süß aus“, seine Stimme wird leiser, ihr Unterton jagt dir einen Schauer über den Rücken und treibt dir eine starke Hitze ins Gesicht, die sogleich mit einem intensiven Rot untermalt wird.

„I-Ich fühl mich geschmeichelt... aber“, du brichst deinen Satz ab als seine freie Hand ungefragt an deiner Hüfte landet. „Nimm deine Hand da weg“, das geht zu weit. Als deine freie Hand sich daran machen will die ungebetene Hand an deiner Hüfte zu entfernen wird sie auf halben weg abgefangen und kurzerhand zu der Rechten an die Wand gepinnt.

„Hey, sei doch nicht so... ich weiß doch auch dass du Interesse hast“, die Hand an deiner Hüfte wandert ein Stück weiter nach oben, dein Körper erzittert leicht und du atmest tief durch.  
Ruhe bewahren. Ruhe bewahren. Auch wenn dein Herz wie wild in deiner Brust schlägt und du dir sicher bist, dass das Monster es hören müsste.

Als du spürst das die Hand weiter hoch wandert kannst du dies allerdings nicht, ein lauter Schrei lässt das Monster vor dir zusammen zucken, irritiert sieht er dir in die Augen und innerlich hoffst du, dass dich irgendwer da draußen gehört hat.

„Du brauchst doch keine Angst vor mir haben“, das Grinsen kehrt wieder zurück, verzweifelt versuchst du wenigstens eine deiner beiden Hände aus seinem Griff zu lösen, aber es gelingt dir nicht. Seine Muskeln sind also nicht einfach nur Show, nein, der Kerl hat eine Unmenge an Kraft.

„L-lass mich los... was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“, du versuchst deine Stimme ruhig zu halten, aber in die breitet sich wohl oder übel Angst und Panik aus. Was versteht der an einem Nein bitte nicht?!

„Was mir einfällt? Hmm... ich möchte nur eine Wiedergutmachung. Ich mag es eigentlich nicht so angestarrt zu werden, aber bei solch niedlichen Menschen mache ich eine Ausnahme, würde mich aber über eine kleine Gegenleistung freuen“, die freie Hand wandert zum ersten Knopf deiner weißen Bluse, mit großen Augen und hilflos schaust du den Fingern dabei zu wie sie den Knopf öffnen und sich an dem Nächsten zu schaffen machen wollen. Deine Beine werden wackelig, du bist dir sicher ohne die Hand die deine festhält würdest du einen Abstecher auf den Boden machen.

„Nein nein nein... bitte, lass mich los“, die Angst spricht aus dir als der nächste Knopf geöffnet wird und du peinlich berührt deinen Kopf zur Seite drehst. Das ist nicht in Ordnung, wieso hört er nicht auf dich?!

„hey. Ich glaub du hast sie gut verstanden Aaron. Lass sie los“, das unerwartete Auftauchen der Stimme lässt dich stark zusammen zucken, nicht nur der Blick des Monsters vor dir richtete sich auf den unvorhergesehenen Gast.

Das ist das erste Mal seit fünf Tagen dass du dich über das Auftauchen des Skelettes freust, die Hand an deinen Händen löst sich langsam und deine Knie geben nach, dein Körper sackt schlaff zu Boden, sofort ergreifen deine Hände die Enden deiner Jacke und ziehen sie stramm über deinem Oberkörper zusammen.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich habs verstanden... aber falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest“, sein Blick wandert wieder zu dir, du wagst es nicht aufzusehen, noch immer zittert dein Körper unkontrolliert und du versuchst deinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin immer da Süße“, mit diesen Worten lässt er dich sitzen, stark beißt du dir auf die Unterlippe und schließt deine Augen. Tief durchatmen, es ist nichts passiert, es ist alles gut, niemand hat dich verletzt und zu deinem Glück ist dank Sans auch nichts weiter passiert.

Deine Augen starren auf den Boden, erst als du rosane Slippers sehen kannst schaust du auf.

In deinen Gedanken tauchen andere Bild auf – der lange Gang und ihr Beide.

„alles in Orndung?“, Sans holt dich aus deinen Gedanken, ein leichtes Nicken ist deine Antwort, ehe du die Hand des Monsters ansiehst, dir er dir entgegen hält.

Zögernd nimmst du sie an und dank seiner Hilfe richtetest du dich wieder auf, die andere Hand hält noch immer die Jacke zusammen.

„tut mir leid, es ist meine Schuld dass er dir so nahe gekommen ist“, du kannst ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, aber als du das Geräusch eines Reißverschluss hörst, schaust du auf.  
Im gleichen Augenblick wird dir die blaue Jacke des Kleineren entgegen gehalten, auffordernd sehen die weißen kleinen Kugeln aus den dunklen Augenhöhlen dich an.

„hier. Ist angenehmer und wärmer.“

Unentschlossen greifst du nach der Jacke, zwar ist Sans ein wenig kleiner als du, aber die Jacke passt dir trotzdem sehr gut.

„Danke“, ein schwaches Lächeln legt sich auf deine Lippen, du stellst fest dass das Kleidungsstück wärmer ist als du erwartet hast.

„keine Ursache...es ist ja irgendwie meine Schuld dass er dich so angegraben hat“, unrecht hat Sans mit der Aussage nicht.

Dank ihm siehst du aus als hättest du bei einem Wet-Tshirt-Contest mitgemacht und bist in diese Situation gekommen.

„kann ich...dich nach Hause begleiten? mir ist wohler damit als dich allein laufen zu lassen“, ungläubig siehst du ihn weiter hin an. Unsicherheit breitet sich nun in dir aus und auch ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dass du lange nicht mehr gefühlt hast. Er...erinnert sich nicht oder? Wieso sollst du dich schlecht fühlen? All das ist nie passiert... und niemand außer dir wusste davon, richtig?

„Du hast mir deine Jacke geliehen, da kann ich wohl schlecht nein sagen oder?“, mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen siehst du ihn an und er nickt.  
So geht ihr nun zusammen los, du einige Schritte vor deinem Retter.

Eine unausstehliche Stille legt sich zwischen euch, deine Gedanken kreisen um so vieles und das seltsame Gefühl wird immer stärker. Eine Stimme in deinem Kopf ruft dir zu, dass das Monster hinter dir ganz genau weiß, was vor drei Jahren passiert ist. Eine andere Stimme ruft dir zu einfach ruhig zu bleiben, aber das ist leichter gesagt als getan.

Nach nicht mal zehn Minuten kommt ihr vor dem großen Gebäude an, in dem sich dein Apartment befindet und du bleibst stehen, das Skelett hinter dir abrupt auch und sieht sich das Haus skeptisch an.

„hier wohnst du?“

„Ja, vielen Dank fürs Bringen. War angenehmer als alleine zu gehen“, langsam drehst du dich herum und willst die Jacke ausziehen, als dich Sans mit einer Hand davon abhält.

„behalt sie erstmal. Nicht dass dich da drin jemand nervt, okay?“, ein schwaches Nicken ist deine Antwort auf seine Worte.

Wieder kehrt Stille ein und du überwindest dich zu der Frage, die dein Gewissen schon seit Anfang der Woche quält.

„Du... erinnerst dich an alles oder?“, dein Blick trifft kurz den Blick des Kleineren, ehe du den Kopf wegdrehst und spürst wie dein Herz anfängt schneller zu schlagen.

„ja.“

 

**TBC**

 


	4. Eine neue Erfahrung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein ungebetener Gast und eine neue Aufgabe für dich.

Deine Augen öffnen sich gemach, es dauert einen Moment ehe du die Zimmerdecke klar über dir sehen kannst. Verschlafen richtest du dich langsam von der weichen Unterlage auf, die Decke fällt dabei zur Seite und du gähnst ausgiebig.

Was für ein anstrengender Abend und was für eine anstrengende lange Nacht.  


Dein Gespräch mit Sans ist schneller beendet gewesen als du es dir gedacht hast. Ihr Beide seit nicht in der Lage gewesen wirklich über irgendetwas zu reden, als deine Nachbarin ebenfalls nach Hause gekommen ist und ihr Beide euch aus der Affäre ziehen müsst.  
  
_„wir sehen uns. Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen der Jacke.“_

Spätestens morgen oder übermorgen siehst du ihn eh wieder, wenn du heute den ersehnten Anruf von Grillby bekommst und er dich dazu bittet, ihm wieder zu helfen.  
Der Gedanke an die Zusage des Barbesitzers lässt dich grinsen. Schon mal eine Sache die den ganzen Stress und die ganze Unzufriedenheit der letzten Woche in den Schatten stellt.  
Dein Blick wandert durch deine kleine Wohnung, auf einem Stuhl der an dem kleinen runden Tisch neben dem einzigen Fenster steht hängt die blaue Jacke, ein schwaches Rot legt sich auf deine Wangen als du an den gestrigen Abend zurück denkst.

Die ganze Sache mit Aaron jagt dir einen Schauer über den Rücken, wie kann der Kerl auch nur so überzeugt von sich selbst sein?! Auch wenn du wütend über dich selbst bist, du hättest ihn in der Bar nicht so anstarren sollen, dann hätte er dich auch nicht so falsch verstanden.  
  
„Mooooah...“, mit einem lauten Murren erhebst du dich gänzlich von deinem Bett, läufst herüber um nicht nur die Jacke sondern auch die restlichen Sachen die du gestern getragen hast mitzunehmen ins Badezimmer.

Erstmal eine Dusche.

Deine Unterwäsche findet sofort ihren Weg in die kleine Waschmaschine, die ebenfalls in dem viel zu engen Badezimmer steht, als du gerade in die Kabine steigen willst, hörst du das kleine Klingeln deines Handys aus der Tasche deiner Hose, die noch auf dem Fußboden liegt.  
Sogleich holst du das kleine Gerät hervor, argwöhnisch starrst du auf den Display, als du das kleine Muster gelöst hast und beäugst die Nachricht die du bekommen hast.

**Unbekannte Nummer, 08:26: heya. Ich hoffe du hast dich vom letzten Abend erholt. Ich hab ein kleines Rätsel für dich: woher hab ich wohl diese Nummer?**

Unweigerlich ziehst du eine Augenbraue hoch, ohne deine Schlafsachen wird es langsam kalt in dem Raum, schnell entscheidest du dich für deine erste Reaktion.  
**  
Ich, 08:27: Sans...? Ich nehm an von Grillby. Was gibt’s denn?**

Senden. Du wartest einen Augenblick, musterst den Bildschirm ehe unter deine Nachricht ein kleines 'Gesendet' auftaucht und du das Telefon auf das kleine Regal unter dem Spiegel legst.

Zügig steigst du in die Kabine und lässt das Wasser an, zunächst viel zu kalt drückst du dich mit aller Macht an eine der Wände um dem kalten Wasser auszuweichen.

Nach einigen Sekunden spürst du an deinem linken Bein dass das Wasser wärmer wird, zögerlich stellst du dich unter den Wasserstrahl und genießt das immer wärmer werdende Wasser.

Nach über zwanzig Minuten bist du fertig, dein gesamtes Badezimmer ist in Dampf gehüllt als du die Kabine verlässt und dich in ein Handtuch kuschelst um dich zu trocknen.  
Kurzerhand greifst du nochmal nach deinem Handy, du hast eine neue Nachricht, die du schnell öffnest um sie zu lesen.  
**  
**Unbekannte Nummer, 08:31: jup. Du bist schlauer als ich dachte. Und was könnte ich wohl von dir wollen?  


Du gibst einen genervten Laut von dir bei seiner Anmerkung und schüttelst deinen Kopf. Was ist denn bitte sein Problem?  
****

**Ich, 08:33: Du möchtest deine Jacke zurück?**

Du legt das Handy wieder weg, suchst dir aus einem Schrank unter dem Waschbecken neue Unterwäsche raus und ziehst sie an, ehe du feststellst, dass du deine normalen Sachen nicht mitgenommen hast.

„Super...“, murrend schmeißt du schnell die Sachen, inklusive der Jacke des Skelettes, in die Waschmaschine und stellst sie an. Ungewaschen würdest du sie ihm sicherlich nicht wieder geben, er hat sie dir geliehen also ist es für dich selbstverständlich sie zu säubern.

Zusammen mit deinem Telefon verlässt du nun wieder den kleinen Raum um dir neue Sachen zu suchen, die du heute anziehen willst.

„jup“, das plötzliche sowie extrem unerwartete Auftauchen der Stimme sorgt dafür dass du einen seltsamen und lauten Quiecklaut von dir gibst und du stolperst nach hinten, gegen die geschlossene Tür.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickst du Sans an, der dich für einen Augenblick ebenso anschaut, ehe sich ein feines Blau auf seinen Wangenknochen bildet und er dir den Rücken zudreht.

„sorry, d-du solltest dir vielleicht erstmal was anziehen.“

Das Rot breitet sich schnell auf deinen Wangen aus, sofort hälst du dir schützend die Hände vor die Brust. Was soll das?! Was fällt Sans ungefragt in deiner Wohnung zu stehen? Und wie um Himmelswillen ist er hier rein gekommen?!

Und zu allem Übel hat er dich nun auch noch in Unterwäsche gesehen, das ist wirklich die schlimmste Woche deines bisherigen Lebens.  
Ohne ihm noch einen Blick zu schenke läufst du herüber zu deiner Kommode um dir ein paar Sachen heraus zu holen, die du anziehen willst. Als du da stehst spürst du kurz den Blick deines ungebetenen Gastes, das Rot in deinem Gesicht wird intensiver und du atmest tief durch.

Spanner!

Schnell versuchst du dir die Hose anzuziehen, die du heraus gewühlt hast und danach folgt das Shirt, ungeschickter als sonst, aber nach weniger als einer Minute hast du es geschafft dich anzuziehen.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Und wie bist du bitte hier rein gekommen?!“, mit deinen Fragen drehst du dich wieder herum, das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird ihm noch vergehen, wenn du mit ihm fertig bist.

„ich hab geklopft, aber du hast nicht geöffnet. also habe ich mich selbst reingelassen“, neben seiner gelassenen Antwort gibt er dir noch ein Schulter zucken dazu und du schüttelst ungläubig den Kopf.

Der hat doch wirklich Nerven.

„Du kannst sie auf jedenfall noch nicht wieder haben“, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend ziehst du eine Augenbraue hoch und siehst ihn an.

„wieso nicht? findest du sie so toll?“, die Frage treibt dir wieder eine feine Röte ins Gesicht.

„Nein, sie ist in der Waschmaschine. Ich finde es unhöflich sie dir ungewaschen wieder zu geben“, ist deine ehrliche und plumpe Antwort, die ihm anscheinend für einen Moment die Sprache verschlägt.

„warum hast du mich gestern gefragt ob mich erinnere?“, die Frage holt dich aus deinem Konzept, sofort wendest du deinen Blick ab.

„W-willst du was trinken?“

„ich habe noch nie jemand schlechter das Thema wechseln gesehen.“

Du zuckst stark zusammen und räusperst dich leicht. Wird es gerade heißer hier drin?

„I-ich möchte nur ein guter Gastgeber sein, auch wenn du einfach in meine Wohnung eingedrungen bist... ist vielleicht angenehmer zum reden“, dein Blick wandert an Sans vorbei, der schwach grinsen muss.

„klar...ich nehme an du hast keinen Ketchup für mich da oder“, ein leichtes Kopfschütteln ist deine Antwort.

„dann nehme ich ein Wasser und darf ich es mir irgendwo bequem machen?“, zunächst verwirrst siehst du dich um, ehe du mit einer deine freien Hände auf einen der beiden Stühle an dem kleinen Tisch deutest.

Das Monster läuft an dir vorbei und nimmt sich kurzerhand einen Stuhl um darauf Platz zu nehmen.

„beantwortest du mir meine Frage jetzt?“, Sans' Stimme klingt hartnäckiger als zuvor. Als du die Küchenzeile erreicht hast nimmst du zitternd zwei Gläser aus einem deiner Küchenschränke und atmest tief durch.

„Am Montag habe ich das erste Mal seit über zwei Jahren davon geträumt“, du holst eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und gießt jeweils etwas in beide Gläser. Eins in jeder Hand gehst du zum Tisch herüber.

„Ich arbeite seit über zwei Monaten für Muffet und als ich sie das erste Mal sah, wäre ich am liebsten im Erdboden versunken“, als du dich setzt spürst du den intensiven Blick deines Gastes.

„Sie war so nett zu mir, ich habe es nicht verdient und nur nach kurzer Zeit war mir klar, dass sie sich an rein gar nichts erinnert.

Niemand tat es. Als ihr alle vor zwei Jahren an die Oberfläche gekommen seit wusste ich... niemand kann sich erinnern... außer dir“, verunsichert blickst du von deinem Glas auf. Deine Augen treffen Sans', für einen Augenblick setzt dein Herzschlag aus bei dem intensiven und undefinierbaren Blick.

„ich frage mich auch wieso...ich bin der Einzige vor Asgore gewesen, den du nicht besiegen konntest...“, nun ist es an ihm den Blickkontakt zu beenden. Mit seiner linken Hand ergreift er sein Glas und nimmt einen Schluck.

„woran liegt das? Wieso hast du aufgegeben?“

„Ich... ich hab das alles nie gewollt. Mir ist bewusst dass du mir nicht glauben kannst, aber es ist die Wahrheit“, erneut schaut ihr euch in die Augen bevor ihr gleichzeitig wieder weg schaut.

„ich erinnere mich... das du sagtest: 'ich kann nicht'. Möchtest du mir das erklären? Ich bin auch ganz Ohr“, das Grinsen nach seinen Worten hörst du genau und musst dir ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Als ich in den Untergrund gefallen bin war ich total verloren... das Einzige was ich sehen konnte war ein kleines Mädchen, sie sagte mir, sie bräuchte Hilfe und hat mich 'begleitet'. Sie war immer an meiner Seite und hat nach nur kürzester Zeit die Überhand ergriffen und all diese Dinge getan... als ich bei dir angekommen war, wusste ich, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis auch du fallen würdest... aber plötzlich, nach über zwanzig Niederlagen gegen dich konnte ich es tun. Ich konnte alles wieder auf Anfang zurücksetzen, bevor ich in den Untergrund gekommen bin. Es war möglich euch all dies zu ersparen“, auch du nimmst nun einen großen Schlug aus deinem Glas und atmest tief durch.

„Trotzdem konnte ich das alles nie vergessen, all die Dinge die ich getan habe... selbst wenn sich niemand daran erinnern konnte, ich konnte es nie vergessen“, nach deiner Erzählung kehrt Stille zwischen euch ein.

Erst jetzt bemerkst du das dein Körper angefangen hat zu zittern während Erklärung, leicht beißt du dir auf die Unterlippe.

„ich glaube dir. irgendwie klingt das alles schon sehr... seltsam, aber allein die Tatsache dass ich mich an dich erinnern kann“, als Sans das Wort ergreift siehst du ihn wieder an.

„und auch die Art wie du mich ansiehst“, das gewohnte Grinsen kehrt in sein Gesicht zurück und bringt auch die Röte wieder zurück.

„ich möchte nicht nachtragend sein, aber ich bin nicht nur hier um meine Jacke zu holen“, in einem Zug leert er den Rest seines Wasser und erhebt sich im nächsten Moment.

„ich behalte dich im Auge... oder eher im Blick. noch einmal lass ich dich sicher nicht einfach die Personen verletzen, die mir wichtig sind“, das Weiß in seinen Augenhöhlen verschwindet vollkommen, dir rutscht dein Magen in die Hose und du schluckst hart. Was will dieser Kerl eigentlich von dir?

„hehehe... du solltest deinen Blick sehen“, das Monster fängt an zu Lachen, hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„W-was ist dein Problem?!“, wütend erhebst du dich von deinem Platz und stützt dich auf dem Holz ab.

„benimm dich einfach und wir bekommen kein Problem okay? Ach und wegen meiner Jacke“, während Sans mit dir redet läuft er zu der Eingangstür deiner kleinen Wohnung. „bring sie einfach mit zu Grillby morgen oder übermorgen, vielen dank fürs waschen. die hat seit langem keine Maschine mehr von innen gesehen“, er bleibt vor der Tür stehen und öffnet sie mit einem Ruck, dreht sich nochmal zu dir herum.

„wir sehen uns, kid.“

Bei dem Spitznamen verziehst du den Mund, bevor du jedoch protestieren kannst schließt er die Tür hinter sich und lässt dich allein zurück.

Was um Himmelswillen ist das bitte gewesen?

**x**

Gedankenverloren bist du nun schon seit zwei Stunden draußen unterwegs, deine Füße haben dich mittlerweile in den großen Park der Stadt gebracht in der du lebst, dein Blick nach vorne gerichtet steuerst du eine der wenigen freien Bänke im Schatten an.

Der einzige freie Tag in deiner Woche und niemand deiner Freunde hat Zeit für dich, alleine in deiner Wohnung willst du nicht versauern und dank dem Gespräch mit deinem neuen 'Bekannten' ist dir die Laune auf einen ruhigen Tag Zuhause eh vergangen. Noch immer kannst du dir nicht erklären wie das Monster ungefragt in deine Wohnung gekommen ist. Er hat dir zwar erzählt er hätte sich selbst herein gelassen, aber du hast keinen Zweitschlüssel vor der Tür versteckt und auch an deinem Schloss hast du nichts unauffälliges erkennen können.

Wie hat er das also angestellt?

Die Holzbank gibt einen dumpfen Laut von sich als du dich darauf niederlässt und dich entspannt zurück lehnst. Deine Augen schauen sich um, für einen Sonntag ist wirklich viel los, eine Menge an Menschen und Monstern verbringen ihren Tag in der Sonne.

Wieder lässt du deine Gedanken um das Monster der Stunde kreisen. Ob er mit Hilfe seiner Kraft sich Zugang zu deiner Wohnung verschafft hat? Wenn du daran zurück denkst, wie du gegen ihn gekämpft hast und welche Mühe du gehabt hast, dich in irgendeiner Weise gegen ihn zu behaupten, ist das eine gute Möglichkeit.

Ein unvorhergesehene Berührung an deinem linken Fuß sorgt dafür, dass du nach unten blickst und erkennst einen orangen Ball, der an deinem Fuß zum Stehen gekommen ist.

„OH! ENTSCHULDIGUNG!“, die laute Stimme lässt dich stark zusammen zucken, sofort schaust du auf und gefrierst in deiner Bewegung. Es ist nicht das erste Mal diese Woche, dass du diesem Monster begegnest, aber beim ersten Mal bist du so von Sans' Anwesenheit abgelenkt gewesen, dass du ihn gar nicht beachtest hast.

Mit großen Augen starrst du das Skelett förmlich an, in dessen Gesicht sich die Mimik komplett verändert und er dich nun besorgt ansieht.

„I-IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG?“, der Größere beugt sich etwas herunter, sogleich blinzelst du ihn mehrfach an, ehe sich ein dunkles Rot auf deine Wangen legt und du schnell nickst.

„J-ja, alles in Ordnung... gehört der dir?“, du willst das Thema von deinem seltsamen Verhalten ablenken und beugst dich nach vorne um den Ball in die Hände zu nehmen.

„OH JA! DESWEGEN BIN ICH HIER. WÜRDEST DU IHN MIR WIEDER GEBEN MENSCH?“, wieder siehst du ihn an und nickst, reichst ihm den Ball und er nimmt ihn dankend an.

„VIELEN DANK! NUN KÖNNEN WIR UNSER GLORREICHES BALLSPIEL FORTSETZEN!“

„Sag mal... bist du... Sans' Bruder?“, du kannst dir die Frage nicht verkneifen, selbst wenn du die Antwort schon weißt.

Du willst es wieder gut machen, irgendwie. Deswegen arbeitest du für Muffet, deswegen willst du Grillby helfen und genau aus dem Grund möchtest du es bei ihm wieder gut machen.

„OH! DU KENNST MEINEN BRUDER? DIESER FAULE TUNICHTSGUT MACHT AUCH NICHTS ALS IM SCHATTEN AUF EINER BANK HERUM ZU LIEGEN ANSTATT MIT UNS ZU SPIELEN! MÖCHTEST DU UNS GESELLSCHAFT LEISTEN MENSCH? JEDER FREUND MEINES BRUDERS IST AUCH EIN FREUND VON MIR“, den Ball in der eine Hand bietet er dir die andere Hand an um dir aufzuhelfen.

„G-gerne, wenn es deinen Freunden nichts ausmacht“, ein schwaches Lächeln legt sich auf deine Lippen und du nimmst die Hand dankend an. Im nächsten Moment hilft der Größere mit seiner Kraft dir auf und grinst dich breit an.

„ICH, DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS, BIN MIR SICHER DASS ALLE MEINE FREUNDE GERNE NOCH EINEN MITSPIELER FÜR UNSER SPIEL HABEN. BEDEUERLICHERWEISE SIND WIR DANK DER FAULHEIT MEINES BRUDER EINER ZU WENIG“, sogleich zieht er dich mit, die ersten wenigen Schritte stolperst du ihm hinter her, ehe du dich an seine Schrittgeschwindigkeit anpassen kannst.

„Ich hoffe ich kann seinen Part auch gut ersetzen“, ein wenig aufdringlich kommst du dir schon vor, aber das scheint das Monster ja nicht zu stören.

Nach nicht mal einer Minuten kommt ihr Beiden bei einer kleinen Gruppe von Monstern an, dank Papyrus sieht dich die kleine Runde zuerst gar nicht.

„MEINE FREUNDE, ICH HABE NOCH JEMANDEN FÜR UNSER SPIEL GEFUNDEN!“, nach seinem Satz macht er einen Schritt zur Seite und enthüllt dich der Runde.

Das schlechte Gewissen und unangenehme Gefühl in dir wird größer, je länger du dich in der Runde umsiehst. Du spürst die neugierigen Blicke der Anderen auf dir, nervös beißt du dir in die Unterlippe und versuchst dich zu beruhigen.

Als letztes trifft dein Blick den deines Gastes von heute morgen, der ein Stück weiter abseits auf einer Parkbank liegt und aus einem seiner Augenhöhlen zu dir herüber blickt und sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen kann.

„D-du kannst doch n-nicht einfach... Fremde ansprechen Papyrus!“, das kleinste Monster der Runde kommt ein paar Schritte näher zu euch herüber und sieht dich verunsichert sowie entschuldigend an.

„Ach Quatsch Alphys! Sie sieht perfekt für unsere Runde aus! Dann kann sie ja gleich im Team von Frisk und Toriel spielen!“, das Fischmonster kommt ebenfalls zu euch herüber und grinst dich breit an.

„SIE IST EINE FREUNDIN VON SANS, DESWEGEN HABE ICH SIE GEFRAGT OB SIE MITSPIELEN MÖCHTE.“

„E-eine Freundin von Sans?“, Alphys Augen verengen sich etwas, ehe sie sich herum dreht und das Skelett auf der Bank ansieht. Dieser hat es sich auf der Bank wieder bequem gemacht, liegt mit den Rücken zu euch und tut so als würde er schlafen. Nun ja, für Alphys sieht es sicher so aus, aber er hat sie vor zehn Sekunden auch nicht breit angegrinst.

„Ist das denn wirklich in Ordnung für dich mein Kind?“, die letzten Beiden der Gruppe gesellen sich nun auch zu Papyrus und dir. Erst jetzt erblickst du das Kind, welches neben ihr steht und dich neugierig mustert. Das ist doch...

„Natürlich, das ist mir lieber als alleine auf einer Bank zu Sitzen und zu Schlafen“, du redest extra lauter, erntest dafür von der Fischfrau ein lautes Lachen und hast es sogar geschafft, das Sans sich auf der Bank wieder herum dreht.

„OH BRUDER! MÖCHTEST DU NUN DOCH MITSPIELEN?“, die Euphorie in Papyrus' Gesicht wird größer als sich das Skelett auch von dem Holz erhebt und zu euch herüber kommt.

„yep. ich glaub jetzt könnte das Ganze doch noch interessant werden“, sein Blick trifft deinen, ein kalter Schauer läuft dir über den Rücken, aber das Grinsen auf deinen Lippen kannst du dir nicht verkneifen.

„ Fuhuhuhuhu! Ich mag dich! Wenn du es schaffst Sans dazu zu bewegen mitzuspielen“, Undyne kommt näher und gibt dir einen Schlag gegen die rechte Schulter. Ein schwaches Schmerzgefühl breitet sich von der Stelle aus, aber du musst selbst über deinen kleinen Triumph lachen.

Das würde interessanter werden und anstrengender werden als du es dir vorgestellt hast.

 

**TBC**

 


	5. Eine neue Woche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein ungeahnter Sieg, ein nerviger Freund und ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du schaffst das!“, Frisk' aufbauende Worte bringen ein schwaches Lächeln in dein Gesicht, dennoch weißt du, dass du gegen diesen Gegner nicht gewinnen kannst. 

Spätestens als Undyne ausgeschieden ist hättest du aufgeben sollen. Aber nun stehst du hier, gegenüber von Sans, der sein übliches Grinsen im Gesicht trägt und den Ball mit seiner rechten Hand immer wieder leicht in die Luft wirft. 

„heh. du siehst müde aus. vielleicht solltest du ein kleines nickerchen auf der bank machen?“, seine Worte entlocken dir ein müdes Lachen und du schüttelst deinen Kopf. 

„Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Willst du weiter Smalltalk halten oder wollen wir weiter spielen? Die Anderen warten gespannt auf das Finale“, dein Blick weicht keine Sekunde von seinem, als er dir zustimmend zunickt. 

„du kannst es nicht erwarten zu verlieren oder?“, seine gelassene Haltung wird dich noch um den Verstand bringen, da bist du dir sicher. 

Deine Augen beobachten den Ball, der keine zehn Sekunden in deine Richtung fliegt, schnell reagiert dein Verstand und du versucht ihn zu fangen – mit Erfolg. Okay, das ist schwach gewesen für das Skelett, dass kurz zuvor alles daran gelegt hat gegen dich spielen zu dürfen. 

Auf einen schwachen Start willst du nicht bauen, aber gut im Werfen bist du nicht. Es ist ein Wunder dass du es geschafft hast jetzt alleine gegen ihn zu spielen. Liegt wohl an deinem Talent den Ball zu fangen – deine anderen Teammitglieder sind nicht so gut darin gewesen. 

Mit deiner rechten Hand wirfst du den Ball, sogar relativ zielsicher in die Richtung des Skelettes, dass den Ball aber mit Leichtigkeit fängt und dich noch breiter angrinst. 

„damit kannst du nicht gewinnen.“

„Sans du Angeber!! Lass dich nicht unterkriegen“, die Euphorie von Undyne würde dir nicht schaden, aber durch deine Erfahrungen aus deiner Vergangenheit weißt du, dass es gegen diesen Gegner nicht leicht ist.  
Das Grinsen im Gesicht deines Gegners wird finster, es jagt dir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und für einen kurzen Augenblick siehst du einen blauen Schimmer in seinem linken Auge und plötzlich fühlst du dich unglaublich schwer.

Dieser Mistkerl... im Ernst?!  
  
Dein Herzschlag verdoppelt sich als in deinen Gedanken ein bestimmtes Szenario auftaucht, du versuchst nicht die Panik und Angst in dir Überhand gewinnen zu lassen. Tief durchatmen. Ihr spielt ein Ballspiel – dir passiert nichts. 

Mit viel Mühe hältst du dich aufrecht, deine Knie zittern stark als die Schwerkraft es dir schwer macht, dich oben zu halten. 

„Sans! Du schummelst!“, das Kind hat wohl selbst Erfahrungen mit den Fähigkeiten der beiden Brüder gemacht, ihr Blick ruht wütend auf ihrem Freundes. Ein schwaches Schulterzucken ist seine Antwort, das Grinsen wird breiter als er erneut ausholt und wirft. 

Okay, du schaffst das. 

Zu deinem Übel hat Sans es nur dieses Mal nicht auf dich abgesehen, sondern darauf, dass du diesen Ball nicht fangen kannst indem er ihn einfach drei Meter weiter nach rechts wirft damit du ihn fangen musst – sonst verlierst du. 

Deine Schritte sind schwer als du los 'läufst', für die Zuschauer des Spieles muss es so aussehen als würdest du gehen, aber das ist dir egal. Du wirst nicht verlieren. Dieses eine Mal wirst du nicht gegen ihn verlieren! 

Zuversichtlich und voller Entschlossenheit fixierst du den Ball, der sich für deinen Geschmack viel zu schnell dem Rasen nähert ehe du springst um ihn zu erreichen. Mit einem leisen Fiepen und einem unangenehmen Schmerz der sich von deinem Magen aus ausbreitet landest du auf der Wiese, den Ball in der linken Hand und erntest von deinen Team einen lauten Applaus. 

Im nächsten Moment löst sich die Kraft, mit der dich das Monster festgehalten hat und du nutzt die Chance sowie sein Erstaunen und wirfst aus deiner liegenden Position heraus herüber.  
Erneut kehrt toten Stille ein, ehe das Geräusch des Balles ertönt der auf Stoff trifft. 

„Du hast es geschafft!!“, irritiert blinzelst du das Skelett an, das selbst noch vollkommen perplex in dein Gesicht sieht, ehe dich die Beine vor deinen Augen aufsehen lassen. Undyne steht vor dir, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, ihre rechte Hand ausgestreckt um dir aufzuhelfen. 

Mit ihrer Hilfe erhebst du dich von dem weichen Rasen, ein kurzer Blick an dir herunter entlockt dir ein Murren, an deinen Knien und auch auf deinem Shirt hast du nun riesigen Grasflecken, aber für diesen Sieg hat es sich gelohnt. 

„Das war der Wahnsinn!“, Frisk kommt auch zu dir gelaufen, hüpft etwas nach oben um dich zu umarmen. Zunächst überrumpelt fängst du das Mädchen mit deinen Armen auf und drückst sie. 

„Und das obwohl Sans geschummelt hat“, ihre Stimme wird leiser, ein schwaches Lächeln legt sich auf deine Lippen. 

Stolz über deinen Sieg bist du alle mal, es ist wirklich nicht leicht gewesen mit erhöhter Schwerkraft gegen ihn zu gewinnen. 

„MENSCH! ICH BIN BEEINDRUCKT VON DEINEN FÄHIGKEITEN. WIE WÄRE ES WENN DU UNS HEUTE BEI UNSEREM VORZÜGLICHEN ABENDESSEN BEGLEITEN WÜRDE? ICH, DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS, WERDE EUCH MIT MEINEN KOCHFÄHIGKEITEN BEGEISTERN UND DIE BESTE SPAGHETTI ZUBEREITEN!“, das große Skelett sieht dich erwartungsvoll an, kurz wandert dein Blick zu seinem älteren Bruder, der dich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick straft. 

„Ich glaube ich passe, vielen Dank für die Einladung Papyrus. Ich hab mich heute schon genug aufgedrängt“, nicht nur der Gesichtsausdruck des Monsters sondern auch der des Mädchens in deinen Armen wird betrübt. 

„Wir können das hier aber gerne wiederholen!“, dein schlechtes Gewissen kehrt zurück und mit deiner Aussage hast du nicht nur die Beiden glücklich gemacht. Auch Undyne die noch immer neben dir steht schenkt dir ein breites und zufriedenes Grinsen. 

„DANN ERBITTE ICH DICH HIER MIT“, der jüngere der beiden Brüder holt mit einer Hand sein Handy hervor und hält es dir entgegen. 

Kurzerhand lässt du Frisk vorsichtig wieder zu Boden, die sich noch glücklich an dein Bein hängt und ergreifst das Mobiltelefon. 

„MIR DEINE TELEFONNUMMER ZU GEBEN, DAMIT ICH MIT DIR IN KONTAKT TRETEN KANN“, unsicher betrachtest du das Hintergrundbild des Monsters. Es ist ein Bild mit Sans, Frisk und ihm selbst, wie sie zusammen auf einem Sofa liegen und schlafen. 

Bevor du noch länger auf das Bild starrst erstellst du einen neuen Kontakt mit deiner Nummer und deinen Namen und reichst es Papyrus wieder. 

„OH! WAS EIN SCHÖNER NAME“, sein Kompliment treibt ein Rot in dein Gesicht und du zückst dein Handy um es ihm im Gegenzug zu geben. 

„WOOWIE! DU MÖCHTEST MEINE NUMMER AUCH HABEN?“, für seine Frage erntete er ein Lachen von Alphys und Undyne, du antwortest lediglich mit einem sanften Nicken. 

„Ist doch fair oder?“  
  


x

 

Der laute Knall aus dem Treppenhaus lässt dich stark zusammen zucken und sorgt dafür, dass dir dein Brot aus der Hand fällt, gen Fußboden, mit der belegten Seite zuerst. Gut dass du seit über einer Woche kein Staub mehr weg gesaugt hast. 

„Was soll denn der Lärm schon wieder?!“, wütend erhebst du dich von deinem Platz um das Brot einzusammeln. Geschreie folgt auf den Knall, nur Bruchstücke sind für dich hörbar, aber es reicht um zu wissen was da draußen vor sich geht: 'Mistkerl', 'Eine Andere' und 'Ich gehe' sind der Grund für den Aufruhr. 

Mit einem lauten Seufzen legst du das Brot auf den Teller, der wird kurzerhand auf eine der Theken gestellt und du läufst zu deinem Bett herüber um es dir vor dem Fernseher bequem zu machen. 

Sonntag Abend ist der Abend an dem – deiner Meinung nach – die wohl beste Sendung im Fernsehen läuft. Selbst wenn viele Menschen damit zu erst Probleme hatten es sich einzugestehen, aber der TV-Star des Untergrundes hat sich schnell einen Namen an der Oberfläche erarbeitet und du bist auch einer seiner Fans. 

Schon im Schlafanzug hüpfst du auf die weiche Unterlage, die Decke ziehst du unter dir hervor und wirfst sie über dich. Die Fernbedienung von deinem Nachttisch findet ihren Weg in deine rechte Hand und du machst den Fernseher an. 

Der Rest der Nachrichten läuft als du die Fernbedienung wieder zur Seite legst und das Vibrieren deines Handys dich dazu bringt, dich nochmal schnell zu erheben und es vom Tisch in der kleinen Küchenecke zu holen. 

In die Decke gewickelt stolperst du durch deine winzige Wohnung, ergreifst das Gerät und läufst mit ihm im Schlepptau wieder zurück zu deinem Bett. 

Noch immer Nachrichten – gut. Du willst wirklich nichts von der Sendung verpassen. Am Anfang bist du mehr als skeptisch gewesen: eine Soap mit einem Roboter in der Hauptrolle? Nach und nach sind dir die Charaktere der Sendung aber sehr ans Herz gewachsen und seit letzter Woche spannt dich die Sendung mit ihrer Fortsetzung auf die Folter. 

Nun willst du dich aber noch schnell der SMS widmen, bevor sich deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Fernsehprogramm zuschreiben wird. Sogleich entsperrst du den Bildschirm und drückst mit deinem Daumen auf den kleinen Brief unten links in der Ecke des Displays. 

Der Name der Person die dir geschrieben hat sorgt für ein lautes Murren, du beachtest die Vorschau der Nachricht nicht und drückst gleich rauf um sie zu lesen.  
****

**Sans, 20:07 Uhr: heya. hattest du heute spaß?  
**

Ungläubig liest du die Nachricht mehrfach ehe du dich für eine Antwort entscheidest. Was ist das für eine Frage?  
****

**Ich, 20:07 Uhr: Natürlich. War wirklich nett mit euch allen zu spielen und alle einmal richtig 'kennen zu lernen'. Wieso? Hat es dich gestört das ich da war?  
**

Eigentlich willst du ihn das nicht fragen, aber es brennt dir auf der Zunge. 

Deine Augen wenden sich wieder zum Fernseher, das Handy in der einen Hand ziehst du mit der Anderen die Decke wieder zurecht und seufzt wohlig. So könnte wirklich jeder Abend ablaufen. Auch wenn du nicht gerne daran denkst, dass du morgen Frühschicht im großen Café hast und danach gleich rüber zu Grillby musst. 

Erneut vibriert dein Handy.  
****

**Sans, 20:09 Uhr: hmm.... gute frage. eigentlich nicht, so hab ich dich besser im blick. ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du es wirklich schaffst gegen mich zu gewinnen. du hast aus deinen versuchen aus der vergangenheit gut gelernt wie man mit erhöhter schwerkraft umzugehen hat oder?  
**

Was will er denn jetzt von dir? Will er wirklich über das diskutieren was passiert ist oder will er dir einfach nur unter die Nase reiben, dass er dich beim nächsten Mal schlagen würde und behaupten du hättest heute einfach nur Glück gehabt?  
****

**Ich, 20:10 Uhr: Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schummeln musst um deine Siegeschancen zu erhöhen. Aber... ich hätte auch nicht gedacht zu gewinnen. Du hast mir heute echt einen Schrecken eingejagt.  
**

Du hast keine Lust auf eine lange Diskussion und schreibst das was du denkst. Hoffentlich lässt er dich jetzt langsam in Ruhe. 

Für über fünf Minuten hast du Ruhe, voller Begeisterung betrachten deine Augen das Fernsehbild, das Intro der Sendung ist gerade zu Ende als dein Handy wieder vibriert, dieses Mal länger.  
Genervt liest du den Namen auf dem Display und nimmst zögerlich das Gespräch an. 

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“, du kannst es nicht unterdrücken, aber deine Stimme klingt unglaublich genervt. Kann er dir nicht einen Abend – einen einzigen Abend in dieser ganzen Woche, Ruhe gönnen? 

„woah. nur nicht so freundlich... stör' ich etwa gerade?“, das Grinsen hörst du durch das Telefon durch, mit deiner freien Hand stellst du die Lautstärke deines Fernsehers leise um Sans besser verstehen zu können. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein ja... ich will fernsehen. Was ist denn?“, ein feines Rot legt sich auf deine Wangen, deine Augen fixieren den Bildschirm erneut und du versuchst die Handlung zu verfolgen.

„sag mir nicht du guckst dir auch diese übertriebene soap an“, du spürst das sein Grinsen wächst, das Rot in deinem Gesicht wird noch intensiver und du räusperst dich. 

„W-was gibt es denn dagegen auszusetzen? Und was s-soll das heißen 'auch'?“, warum ist dir das jetzt plötzlich so unangenehm? Es gibt doch gar keinen Grund sich dafür zu schämen das zu gucken, also warum? 

„ach... paps guckt das gerade auch. ist mir jedoch viel zu langweilig. metatton war noch nie jemand den ich mir lange anschauen konnte. aber von dir hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du ihn magst... irgendwie hätte ich gedacht dass du auf die drama-queen nicht reinfällst“, seine Worte klingen belustigt, erneut räusperst du dich, lässt dich aber langsam zur Seite fallen bis deine eine Gesichtshälfte auf deinem Kissen landet. 

„Und deswegen rufst du mich jetzt an?“, dir bleibt dieser Kerl ein Rätsel. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wird es still in der Leitung, ehe sich dein Gesprächspartner räuspert. 

„nein. um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich mich für heute bedanken. die anderen hatten eine menge spaß, vorallem paps.“

Wieder wird es zwischen euch Beiden still, das Rot in deinem Gesicht kann nicht mehr dunkler werden, da bist du dir sicher und mit seinen Worten zaubert er dir nun auch ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. 

„Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken Sans... ich bin froh dass ihr alle einen schönen Tag hattet. Mir gefiel es auch sehr Zeit mit euch allen zu verbringen und ich hoffe, wir können das nochmal wiederholen“, deine Aussage entlockt dem Anderen ein leises Lachen. 

„mit dem wissen was vor über drei jahren passiert ist kann ich mich wirklich nur bedanken. ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher was genau passiert ist, aber ich bin froh, dass du es wieder gut machen möchtest.  
dann will ich dich nicht weiter davon abhalten dir diese hoch wertvolle sendung anzusehen. wir sehen uns kid.“

Bevor du was gegen deinen neuen Spitznamen sagen kannst hat er schon aufgelegt, frustriert legst du das Mobiltelefon auf den Nachttisch neben deinem Bett und suchst die Fernbedienung um wieder lauter zu machen. 

Na das kann ja noch heiter werden.

  
x

  
„Das macht 65 Gold bitte“, die Frau vor dir zückt mit einem grimmigen Gesicht ihre Geldbörse und gibt dir widerwillig das Gold und im gleichen Zug ihre Tüte mit dem Gebäck. 

„Auf wiedersehen und einen schönen Tag“, deine Stimme klingt freundlich, die Kundin hingegen murmelt etwas leise vor sich hin und verlässt das Café. Das einzige Wort dass du aufschnappen kannst war 'Unerhört', aber das ist dir egal. 

Muffet setzt die Preise für ihre Sachen, nicht du. 

Dank dem Ausfall einer deiner Kolleginnen bist du ganz alleine in diesem Café, Muffet hat es gerade so geschafft zwischen durch vorbei zu schauen und ist auch kurz nach ihrem Besuch wieder abgehauen, weil sie noch eine Menge zu erledigen hat – laut ihren Worten. 

Kurz kannst du dir einen Schluck aus deiner Flasche nehmen, die du unter den Tresen bei der Kasse gestellt hast, bevor das Klingeln der Ladentür deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die nächsten Kunden lenkt. 

„Toriel, Frisk“, ein breites Lächeln legt sich in dein Gesicht, als du die Beiden begrüßt. Du kannst die Freude in dem Gesicht des Kindes ablesen, dass sogleich zu dir herüber und hinter den Tresen gelaufen kommt um dich zu begrüßen. 

„Aber aber mein Kind“, Toriel kommt ebenfalls herüber, bleibt aber auf der anderen Seite der Kasse stehen. 

„Frisk, der Bereich ist nur für die Leute die hier arbeiten. Komm doch wieder her damit du dir aussuchen kannst was für ein Stück Kuchen du möchtest“, das Mädchen löst sich aus deiner Umarmung und läuft wieder zurück, stellt sich zunächst neben Toriel. Dann erblicken ihre Augen jedoch die unzähligen Stücke Kuchen, Torte und die anderen Leckereien hinter dem Glas und beäugen sie eindringlich. 

„Ich wusste gar nicht dass du für Muffet arbeitest. Es ist mir eine Freude dich wiederzusehen meine Liebe“, das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht sorgt gleich dafür, dass deines breiter wird und du kratz dir verlegen am Hinterkopf. 

„Normalerweise bin ich hier nicht eingeteilt. Ich arbeite in ihrem kleineren Café, bin aber für eine Kollegin eingesprungen. Was darf es denn für euch Beide sein?“, du siehst das Monster fragend an, dass ihren Blick jedoch zu dem Mädchen richtet, die noch immer voller Begeisterung das Essen mustert. 

„Also ich nehme ein Stück von der Zitronen-Sahne-Torte und was möchtest du Frisk?“, die Angesprochene scheint noch immer von der Auswahl überfordert. 

„Wenn du mich fragst Frisk... ich würde das Spezial des Tages nehmen. Das ist heute ein Erdbeer-Schokoladen Stück und schmeckt einfach super lecker. Sagen zumindest die Kunden, die es heute schon probiert haben und ich hab mir auch schon eins zurück gelegt“, dein Blick trifft den des Kindes, dass darauf eifrig nickt. 

„Das möchte ich haben!“

Das Monster muss kichern, auch du kannst es dir nicht verkneifen aber nickst Frisk zu. Sofort machst du dich daran ihre Bestellung einzupacken, nach nur wenigen Minuten steht alles vor dir auf dem Tresen in einer Tüte. 

„Kann ich sonst noch was für euch tun?“

„Oh ja, da gäbe es noch etwas. Könnte ich bei euch einen Geburtstagskuchen oder eine Torte bestellen?“, fragend sehen dich die Augen der Größeren an, kurz überlegst du ehe du schwach nickst. 

Laut Muffet nimmt sie Aufträge an, wenn sie früh genug abgegeben werden. 

„Ja, wenn du es nicht für Morgen brauchst, dann denke ich wird Muffet damit kein Problem haben. Zu wann soll er denn fertig sein und was genau hättest du gerne?“ 

„Wir brauchen eine Torte die aussieht wie ein Teller Spaghetti!“, mischt Frisk sich sofort ein und sieht dich auffordernd an. 

„Spaghetti?“, verwirrt ziehst du eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Papyrus hat am Donnerstag Geburtstag. Ich glaube das würde wirklich perfekt passen. Meinst du Muffet bekommt so etwas hin?“, nun sieht auch Toriel dich etwas auffordernd an. 

„Ich... ich ruf sie mal eben an“, bevor du den Beiden etwas versprichst, was du nicht halten kannst läufst du nach hinten. Kurzerhand schnappst du dir das Telefon und wählst im Telefonbuch die Handynummer deiner Chefin und wartest gespannt. 

„Ahuhuhuhu... Schätzchen. Was kann ich für dich tun?“, sie klingt ein wenig außer Atem, also willst du sie nicht lange nerven. 

„Muffet, eine Kundin würde gerne eine Torte bestellen in Form eines Tellers Spaghetti“, Totenstille kehrt ein. 

„Ein Teller Spaghetti?“, erkundigt sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken. 

„Ja.“ 

Danach schallt lautes Gelächter an dein Ohr, typisch für das Spinnenmonster, ehe sie sich wieder beruhigt. 

„Oh das wird spaßig. Zu wann soll die Torte fertig sein?“

„Zu Donnerstag Morgen“, wieder hörst du Lachen durch den Hörer. 

„Gut. Dann schreib mir die Bestellung bitte nochmal mit Namen auf und dann mach ich die für Donnerstag fertig, ja?“

„Wird gemacht, vielen Dank Muffet. Wir sehen uns dann morgen“, nachdem sie sich auch verabschiedet legst du das Telefon wieder weg und gehst zurück nach vorne. 

„Muffet sagt es ist kein Problem, ihr könnt sie gerne am Donnerstag Morgen abholen“, das Lächeln in den Gesichtern deiner beiden Kunden wird breiter. 

„Vielen Dank, ich bin mir sicher er wird sich riesig freuen.“

„Kommst du auch zu unserer Party?“, für einen Augenblick bist du komplett perplex als Frisk dir die Frage stellt. Party? Wieso sollst du zu seiner Geburtstagsparty kommen? 

„Aber mein Kind... sie kennt Papyrus doch noch gar nicht so lange und da bin ich mir sicher er wird sie noch nicht eingeladen haben“, Toriel streicht dem Menschen neben ihr durchs Haar und lächelt sanft. 

„Aber sie ist doch Sans' Freundin... da wird sie doch bestimmt kommen dürfen. Immer hin ist es doch unsere Überraschungsparty für ihn!“, so wie das Gespräch von den Beiden klingt ist die Party nicht sehr geheim für das Geburtstagskind. 

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Frisk. Ich bin auch eher Sans' Freundin, Papyrus muss ich doch erst einmal richtig kennen lernen“, deine Aussage scheint sie nicht zufrieden zu stellen, aber sie nickt leicht. 

„Vielen Dank für alles. Wie viel bekommst du denn für den Kuchen?“, den unangenehmen Teil ihres Besuches bringt ihr schnell hinter euch. 

Zusammen mit ihrer Tüte verlassen die Beiden das Café und du gibst ein leises Seufzen von dir. Irgendwie nagt es schon an dir, du würdest gerne zu seinem Geburtstag gehen, aber du willst dich wirklich nicht mehr als nötig aufdrängen. 

Verträumt musterst du die Eingangstür des kleinen Lokals, lehnst deinen Kopf auf deine Handflächen ab und atmest tief durch. Ob du Sans vielleicht fragen könntest...?

 

**TBC**

 


	6. Ein neuer Versuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei Einladungen, eine Überlegung und eine zweite Chance.

„Könntest du in der Küche ein wenig Ordnung schaffen?“, die Frage holt dich aus deinen Gedanken, sofort nickst du eifrig und verschwindest durch die Salon-Tür nach hinten. Eine Nachmittagsschicht bei Grillby ist außerordentlich entspannend nachdem dein Vormittag alles andere als ruhig verlaufen ist.

Dein Blick wandert durch die kleine Küche, sogleich machst du dich daran all die Dinge einzusammeln, die du in den Geschirrspüler verfrachten kannst und stellst diesen wenige Momente später an. Den Rest hast du an die Spüle gestellt um es gleich abzuwaschen.

Eigentlich wäre dir die Spätschicht lieber – das Trinkgeld von den Gästen Abends ist wesentlich höher als dass der Gäste am Nachmittag, aber dadurch dass du diese Woche wieder Frühschicht bei Muffet hast will Grillby dich nicht bis zum Ladenschluss in seinem Lokal haben.

Du sollst genug Schlaf kriegen – sind seine Worte gewesen.

Ein lautes Seufzen verlässt deine Lippen als du dich daran machst abzuwaschen.

Als der Lokalbesitzer in die Küche kommt bemerkst du ihn zunächst gar nicht, erst als du die Wärme hinter dir spürst drehst du dich herum und siehst ihn an.

„Grillby... sag mal, wie alt ist Sans eigentlich?“, als Toriel und Frisk vorhin von der Geburtstagsparty seines jüngeren Bruders gesprochen haben bist du neugierig geworden.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“, du spürst den skeptischen Blick an deinem Hinterkopf als du weiter mit dem Abwasch machst.

„Ach... Freunde von ihm waren heute im Café und sagten, dass Papyrus am Donnerstag Geburtstag hat und da hab ich mich gefragt, wie alt Sans wohl ist...“, ein schwaches Rot legt sich auf deine Wangen als du den intensiven Blick noch immer spürst.

„Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es nicht genau. Ich kenne Sans schon seit er klein ist, aber genau nachgefragt habe ich nie. Wieso fragst du ihn nicht einfach selbst?“, Grillby kommt zu dir herüber um etwas aus einem der Schränke über deinem Kopf zu holen.

„Ich dachte nur.. du wüsstest es vielleicht“, du wirst kleinlaut und widmest dich dem restlichen Abwasch. Mit einem leisen Schmunzeln verlässt dich das Feuermonster wieder und dir entweicht ein Seufzen.

Wieso ist es dir jetzt unangenehm dass du gefragt hast?

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten bist du fertig, stellst gerade das Geschirr zurück als dich das Monster nach vorne ins Lokal bittet.

Verwirrt lässt du das Geschirrhandtuch neben dem Spülbecken liegen und gehst zurück nach vorne in die Bar. Zuerst siehst du den Besitzer fragend an, der mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung einer der Tische nickt. Langsam folgen deine Augen den Weg zu dem Tisch, an dem ein Monster steht, dass du ungern heute wiedersehen willst. Im nächsten Moment erblickst du aber die Blumen, die er in der Hand hält und ziehst eine Augenbraue hoch.

Als er dich sieht kommt er wieder zur Bar zurück, bleibt auf der anderen Seite stehen und hält dir den Blumenstrauß entgegen.

„Hey, ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten am Samstagabend entschuldigen“, deine Augen werden immer größer, je länger du den Strauß anstarrst. Ist das...sein Ernst?

„Oh ähm..“, überfordert rattert dein Kopf um nach einer vernünftigen Reaktion zu suchen. Okay. Tief durchatmen.

Vor dir steht Aaron, mit einem mehr als ÜBERTRIEBENEM Blumenstrauß, für dich, weil er dich sexuell belästigt hat. Natürlich jagt dir die Erinnerung an die Situation einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, aber das hier ist ein wenig zu viel des Guten.

„I-ich... v-vielen Dank. Wow, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll“, überfordert nimmst du den Strauß letztlich dankend an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe du kannst mir das nochmal verzeihen, sowas kommt nicht nochmal vor“, die Blicke der restlichen Gäste und auch der extrem verwirrte Blick von Grillby werden dir langsam unbehaglich.

„K-kein Problem Aaron, vielen Dank. Ich nehm deine Entschuldigung gerne an“, ein feines Rot legt sich auf deine Wangen und auch das Lächeln im Gesicht deines Gegenübers macht dich glücklich.

Wenigstens meint er es ernst.

„Danke, dann will ich dich nicht weiter bei deiner Arbeit stören“, kurz zwinkert Aaron dir zu, ehe er sich daran macht die Bar zu verlassen.

„Ich bring dir eben nach hinten“, du bist leise, schnell willst du dich aus der gesamten Situation entfernen.

Deine Hände zittern etwas als du dir etwas ungeschickt ein größeres Glas aus einem der Schränke fischt und sie mit Wasser füllst. Danach stellst du die Blumen hinein und zuckst stark zusammen, als du die Tür zur Küche hörst.

„Alles okay bei dir? Sans hat mir erzählt was Samstagabend passiert ist... eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht mehr rein lassen“, du meidest den Blick des Anderen und nickst schwach.

„Ich weiß auch nicht...es ist nett, dass er sich entschuldigt hat. Ich glaube es war einfach so der ganze Abend der daran Schuld ist, was passiert ist. Mach dir keinen Kopf, okay? Ich denke Aaron hat seine Lektion gelernt“, innerlich bist du noch immer zwiegespalten über das was passiert ist, aber du willst ihm eine zweite Chance geben.

Sans hat dir gezeigt wie wichtig ist es jemandem eine zweite Chance zu geben.

x

„Vielen Dank Grillby, bis morgen“, du verabschiedest dich von deinem neuen Chef, der dir ein schwaches Lächeln schenkt und sich dann wieder seinen Gästen widmet.

Mit schnellen Schritten verlässt du die Küche durch den Hintereingang und ziehst die Tür fest hinter dir ins Schloss. In deiner rechten Hand befindet sich der Blumenstrauß, den du mit Gewissheit nicht vergessen willst und du machst dich auf den Weg nach Hause. Allerdings musst du vorher noch einen Abstecher in den Supermarkt machen, sonst gibt es heute Abend nichts zu essen.

Als du die kleine Gasse verlässt die zu dem Hintereingang führt zuckst du stark zusammen, als du Aaron erblickst, der angelehnt neben des Bareingangs zu warten scheint. Wartet er etwa auf dich?!

„Aah, du hast endlich Feierabend. Ich war mich nicht sicher wie lange ich hier noch warten muss“, das übliche Grinsen von Samstag trägt er im Gesicht und du ziehst eine Augenbraue hoch. Weiß er nicht, dass das schon irgendwie...seltsam ist?

„Ähm... ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber du weißt schon, dass das seltsam ist, nachdem was am Samstag so passiert ist?“, ein schwaches Lächeln kannst du dir aber nicht verkneifen als du mit ansehen kannst, wie sich eine Röte in sein Gesicht schleicht.

„Doch, das hatte ich schon im Hinterkopf, aber ich wollte gerne nochmal mit dir sprechen...“, sein Blick wandert zu deiner rechten Hand. „Dir gefallen die Blumen wirklich?“  
Irritiert blinzelst du, ehe auch du nochmal auf den Strauß schaust.

„Auf jedenfall, sie sind sehr schön. Vielen Dank nochmal“, dir kommt eine Idee. „Wenn du möchtest... kannst du mich nach Hause begleiten. Ich habs nämlich doch ein wenig eilig.“

Mit so einer Aussage hat er nicht gerechnet, das erkennst du klar und deutlich an seinen Gesichtszügen, die sich schlagartig verändern. Zunächst ungläubig mustern seine Augen dich, ehe sein übliches Grinsen wieder zurück kehrt.

„Sehr gerne, wenn das für dich wirklich in Ordnung ist“, verbal antwortest du ihm nicht sondern nickst und setzt dich in Bewegung. Im selben Moment setzt auch Aaron sich in Bewegung und läuft neben dir. 

„Wie kommt denn dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel?“, du siehst nach vorne, die Frage brennt dir schon seit seinem ersten Besuch heute in der Bar auf der Seele.

„Normalerweise verhalte ich mich nicht so extrem daneben. Ich hab zu viel getrunken und dann das Geflirte zwischen uns... ich glaub ich hab da einfach zu viel rein interpretiert und mich dann von dem leiten lassen, was man 'Übermut' nennt. Es ist nicht meine Art so aufdringlich und unhöflich zu sein“, du lauscht seinen Worten, deine Augen mustern währenddessen die Menschen und Monster die an euch Beiden vorbei laufen.

„Ich hab mir schon sowas in der Art gedacht. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich darauf so eingegangen bin. Weißt du, beim Arbeiten denk ich mir dabei ehrlich gesagt nicht so viel... die Kunden im Café flirten auch ab und an mit mir und es ist halt einfach das lockere Arbeiten... ich hoffe du nimmst mir das jetzt nicht übel“, nachdem du es ausgesprochen hast hört es sich doch viel schlimmer an als es sich in deinem Kopf anhört.

„Ach Quatsch, alles in Ordnung. Im Endeffekt hab ich mir das auch gedacht, aber ich muss sagen, nicht alles was ich gesagt habe war aus der Situation heraus“, seine Worte bringen dich nun doch dazu ihn anzusehen. Fragend legst du deinen Kopf etwas schief, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird noch breiter.

„Du bist wirklich echt süß und ich würde dich gerne näher kennen lernen“, sein Kompliment bringt ein tiefes Rot auf deine Wangen, sofort schaust du wieder weg und versucht deine Kuhlness zurück zu gewinnen.

„Ich... danke“, super. Mehr fällt dir darauf nicht ein, du erntest ein Lachen des Monsters neben dir.

„'Schuldige, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich meins nur ernst, wenn du willst könnten wir ja gerne-“, bevor Aaron seinen Satz beenden kann unterbricht ihn ein schriller Ton. Erschrocken reagierst du auf das Vibrieren sowie Klingeln deines Handys und ziehst es aus deiner Hosentasche.

„Entschudlige, ich muss da mal eben ran gehen“, du achtest gar nicht auf den Display als du abnimmst.

„Hallo?“

„heya, stör ich?“, am liebsten würdest du mit 'Ja' antworten, aber du weißt dass dich das Skelett nicht ohne Grund anrufen würde.

„Naja... was ist denn?“, das Monster neben dir wird auch neugierig und kommt etwas näher. Versucht er etwa heraus zu finden, wer dich anruft?!

„'tschuldige. ich hab nur eine kurze frage: kannst du kochen?“, Verwirrung macht sich in dir breit nach seiner Frage.

„Sans, was soll das für eine Frage sein?“

„Sans?!“, das Monster neben dir kann sich nicht zurückhalten bei dem Namen und wohl an den Gedanken an die letzte Begegnung mit deinem neusten Freund.

„war das... aaron?“, dein Gesprächspartner an der anderen Leitung wird ebenfalls stutzig.

„Ja ich kann kochen, worauf willst du denn jetzt hinaus?“, schnell möchtest du das Thema wechseln. Der Blick mit dem dich das gut gebaute Monster straft ist genug, du möchtest nicht noch mit Sans darüber diskutieren. Wieso sollst du auch? Ist doch deine Sache mit wem du dich triffst oder?

„wir haben ein kleines problem. paps hat am donnerstag geburtstag und eigentlich wollte tori für uns alle spaghetti kochen“, bei dem Spitznamen schmunzelst du etwas. Tori? Das ist ja niedlich.

„sie hatte heute einen unfall-“

„Ist alles okay mit ihr?! Wie geht es ihr?!“, sofort machen sich Sorgen in dir breit. Sie ist doch vor wenigen Stunden noch munter mit Frisk im Café gewesen – was ist danach denn passiert?

„mach dir keine gedanken. sie darf auch morgen das krankenhaus verlassen – monster heilen ja wesentlich schneller als menschen, aber leider wird ihr arm bis donnerstag nicht wieder einsatzfähig sein. du bist die einzige die ich fragen kann, undyne wollte ich ungern das essen machen lassen“, seine Stimme klingt wirklich ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Ähm klar. Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Ich müsste nur mit Grillby reden, eigentlich habe ich die Schicht bis zum Abend. Wann soll ich denn wo sein?“, bis jetzt ist das Skelett ja nur bei dir gewesen und die Anderen hast du nur im Park getroffen.

„ich schick dir die adresse später und die genaue uhrzeit. falls es probleme gibt, sag mir bescheid, ich kann auch mit ihm sprechen... und was zu teufel macht aaron bei dir?“, innerlich hast du gehofft er habe vergessen mit wem du unterwegs bist.

„Was geht dich das denn an? Ich muss mich dir nicht erklären, okay? Dann richte Toriel bitte liebe Grüße von mir aus und wir sehen uns dann Donnerstag, ja? Bis dann Sans“, du vernimmst noch einen Protestlaut, aber legst auf und stellt das Handy auf Stumm.

„Entschuldige“, erneut stellst du dir die Frage warum es dir unangenehm ist. Sans stellt dein Leben und deine Gefühle komplett auf den Kopf, selbst wenn er nicht einmal anwesend ist.

„Kein Problem, klang wichtig. Aber ich würd gerne zu unserem vorherigen Thema zurück kommen“, dieses Mal steigt die Anspannung in dir mit seinen Worten.

„Ich würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen“, noch immer hat er ein Grinsen im Gesicht, aber es findet auch wieder eine feine Röte ihren Weg auf seine Wangen.

Aaron hat dich gerade eingeladen. Zum Essen. Auf ein... Date.

Mehrmals blinzelst du ihn an, für ihn muss es so aussehen als hätte er dich etwas auf einer anderen Sprache gefragt, weil du so perplex bist. Der Gedanke mit ihm auszugehen findet aber schnell Zuspruch in deinen Gedanken.

Dein Glück mit den Männern ist nicht das Beste – dein letztes Date hat sich als totaler Stalker heraus gestellt und du bist froh, dass er dich nicht mehr im Café besuchen kommt. Von deinem Exfreund willst du gar nicht anfangen.

Also, wieso nicht probieren? Vielleicht gehörst du ja zu den Menschen, die eine bessere Beziehung zu Monstern aufbauen können? Bis jetzt gibt es nur wenig Menschen die sich wirklich dazu bekennen, eine deiner Arbeitskolleginnen ist mit einem Monster zusammen, du erinnerst dich nur wage an sein Gesicht, aber er ist ein Monster.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, ist das auch vollkommen okay“, Aaron's Worte holen dich in die Realität zurück, schwach schüttelst du deinen Kopf.

„N-nein, sorry. Ich würde gerne mit dir Essen gehen, wenn du das Angebot ernst meinst“, ein sanftes Lächeln findet seinen Weg auf deine Lippen.

„Wirklich? Ich meine es ernst, mit so etwas scherze ich ungern. Darf ich denn so forsch sein und dich nach deiner Handynummer fragen?“, seine Wortwahl entlockt dir ein leises Kichern, du nickst und holst das Mobiltelefon noch mal aus deiner Hosentasche.

Mittlerweile hast du vier ungelesene Nachrichten und einen verpassten Anruf. In der Kurzübersicht siehst du, dass alles von Sans ist und du verkneifst dir ein Murren. Im ernst? Was ist denn jetzt wieder sein Problem?

Schnell löscht du die Kurzmitteilung von deinem Display und erstellst einen neuen Kontakt, danach drückst du Aaron das Gerät in die Hand. Im selben Moment bekommst du seines in die Hand und ihr tauscht eure Nummern aus.

„Vielen Dank, wir können dann ja einen Termin ausmachen... steht dein Angebot noch, dass ich dich nach Hause begleiten darf?“, erst jetzt fällt dir auf das ihr schon eine Weile stehen geblieben seit.

„Ah klar! Ich muss ja noch einkaufen“, der Anruf von Sans und die Frage von Aaron haben dich von deinem Plan für den restlichen Tag komplett abgelenkt.

Die Blumen nach Hause bringen und einkaufen. Dein Kühlschrank sehnt sich nach Füllung, wenn du an das magere Abendessen von gestern denkst.

„Na dann sollten wir uns mal in Bewegung setzten oder? Ist es noch weit von hier?“, als er dir die Frage stellt setzt ihr euch wieder in Bewegung.

„Nein, nicht mehr so weit. Aber ich bin den Weg auch schon gewohnt... mein Fahrrad wurde mir geklaut und seitdem mache ich jeden Weg zu Fuß“, bei dem Gedanken daran dass es dir vor drei Monaten entwendet wurde wirst du wieder wütend.

Es stand an dem Tag im Hausflur, angeschlossen. Irgendwer von deinen Nachbarn oder deren Besucher hat es mitgenommen, da bist du dir sicher, aber was einmal in diesem Haus verloren geht, bleibt es für immer.

„Hehe, ich muss gestehen dass ich noch nie auf einem Fahrrad saß, aber das gestaltet sich für mich eh sehr schwierig“, kurz schaust du zu ihm und schlägst dir innerlich gegen den Kopf. Toll. Fettnäpfchen Nummer 1. Du hast wirklich ein Talent für so etwas.

„Tut mir leid... manchmal denk ich nicht nach bevor ich etwas sage“, deine Aussage erntet ein Lachen, ehe dein Gesprächspartner leicht den Kopf schüttelt.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich bin mir sicher, du meinst es nicht böse. Ist ja auch gar nicht schlimm. Normalerweise bewege ich mich aber mit einem Auto fort... falls du fragen willst: ja, es gibt Autos die ich bedienen kann“, ihr Beide fangt kurz an zu Lachen.

 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten und einer lustigen Unterhaltung erreicht ihr das Haus in dem du eine Wohnung gemietet hast und du bleibst mit ihm vor der Tür stehen.

„Vielen Dank, es ist doch angenehmer nicht alleine nach Hause zu laufen“, die gesamte Zeit über hat sich ein sanftes Rot in dein Gesicht geschlichen welches bis jetzt nicht gehen will.

„Gerne doch, wir schreiben uns dann wegen unserem gemeinsamen Essen, ja? Lass dich auf der Arbeit nicht von irgendwelchen Idioten ärgern, hattest schon Stress genug wegen mir!“, er dreht sich herum und geht langsam, ein wenig verträumt siehst du ihm nach.

Der Gedanke daran mit ihm Essen zu gehen gibt dir ein mulmiges Gefühl, zusammen mit dem Blumenstrauß betrittst du das Haus und machst dich auf in deine Wohnung.  
Einkaufen, noch bevor der Supermarkt schließt!

x

Ausgelaugt lässt du dich auf einen deiner beiden Küchenstühle fallen, die Nudeln sind im Topf und die Sauce köchelt vor sich hin als du jetzt endlich mal den Nachrichten auf deinem Handy nachgehen willst.

Zwar hättest du beim Einkaufen schon einen Blick drauf werfen können, aber irgendwie hattest du Angst gehabt, das Sans dich dann noch einmal anruft. Im Supermarkt willst du ungern vor all den Menschen und Monstern diskutieren.  
****

**Sans, 17:36 Uhr: wieso triffst du dich mit aaron? was will er denn noch von dir? ich hoffe für ihn er hat sich bei dir entschuldigt.**

Ein Lächeln kannst du dir bei dieser Nachricht nicht verkneifen. Macht er sich etwa Sorgen?  
****

**Sans, 17:45 Uhr: im ernst. ich bin nicht aufdringlich, aber ich möchte schon gerne wissen was dieser idiot von dir will.  
**

Das Lächeln wird breiter, amüsiert schüttelst du deinen Kopf.  
****

**Sans, 17:51 Uhr: ach ja, die lebensmittel für das essen haben wir schon vorrätig gekauft – frisk und tori kaufen am donnerstag die frischen sachen. es wäre gut wenn du zwischen 16 und 17 uhr da sein könntest. paps arbeitet selber bis 17 uhr und ich würde ihn dann abholen.  
**

Die Zeit notierst du dir gleich im Hinterkopf und willst sie dir gleich in dein Handy einspeichern, damit du es auch nicht am Donnerstag wieder vergessen hast.

**Sans, 17:53 Uhr: dir die adresse zu geben wäre auch sinnvoll...  
**

Die Adresse kopierst du gleich aus der Nachricht heraus und trägst sie mit dem Termin zusammen am Donnerstag ein.  
****

**Ich, 20:01 Uhr: dank dir für die Adresse und die Uhrzeit. Wann genau ich kommen kann sag ich dir morgen, ich muss vorher ja noch mit Grillby sprechen... Und ja, Aaron hat sich entschuldigt und was genau er noch wollte geht dich nichts an oder?  
**

Aus irgendeinem Grund hast du das Gefühl dich trotzdem rechtfertigen zu müssen... aber wieso? Du bist Sans keiner Erklärung schuldig, ihr seit nur Freunde – wenn zunächst auch etwas unfreiwillig.

Das Klirren des Topfdeckels lässt dich aufstehen, gemach läuft du zum Herd herüber und hebst den Deckel etwas an, damit die Sauce nicht an ihrem eigenen Dampf ersticken muss.

Das Vibrieren deines Mobiltelefons lockt dich aber wieder zum Tisch, du hebst das Gerät an und entsperrst den Bildschirm.  
****

**Sans, 20:03 Uhr: 'tschuldige. du hast recht, es geht mich nichts an... nur nach samstag bin ich ein wenig... misstrauisch. ich hoffe du verstehst das.  
**

Für einen kurzen Moment bist du sprachlos, dein Herzschlag setzt kurz aus ehe er sich beinahe verdoppelt. Macht er sich wirklich solche Sorgen um dich?

Vor über drei Jahren hast du versucht ihn mit allen Mitteln umzubringen und nun will er dich schützen?!

Ein tiefes Rot landet auf deinen Wangen, ein seltsames und ungewöhnliches Gefühl breitet sich in deiner Magengegend aus. Stark schüttelst du deinen Kopf und atmest tief durch.  
****

**Ich, 20:04 Uhr: Kein Problem, es ist alles gut. Ich pass schon auf mich auf, danke. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja? Das bin ich eh nicht wert :P  
**

Du legst das Handy wieder weg und gehst herüber zum Herd, in der Hoffnung dass dein Essen schneller fertig ist als erwartet. Erneut vibriert dein Telefon, aber dieses Mal ignorierst du es für den Moment, mit den Ellenbogen stützt du dich auf der Theke neben dem Herd ab und lehnst deinen Kopf auf deine Handflächen.

Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Irgendetwas in dir fühlt sich... anders an. Seitdem dieses blöde Skelett in dein Leben getreten ist steht alles Kopf. Bevor du ihn wieder getroffen hast hast du alles daran gelegt, dich unauffällig an die Gesellschaft anzupassen, aber mit all deinen neuen 'Freunden' ist das nicht mehr möglich.

Worauf hast du dich nur eingelassen?

 

**TBC**

 


	7. Eine neue Erkenntnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Überraschungsparty, ein Abendessen und einige Dinge, die du langsam verstehst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah, ich bin endlich bei der Hälfte der Fanfiction angekommen ~ ((hoffentlich!)) Ebenso wird bei einem der nächsten Kapitel das Rating gewechselt, weils doch ein wenig auf Tuchfühlung gehen soll ;) 
> 
> Falls jemand Lust und Laune hat kannst du gerne bei meinem Tumblr vorbei schauen - ich lerne gerne neue Leutchen aus dem deutschsprachigen Undertale Fandom kennen <3 trau dich ruhig *3* Ich beiße nicht <3  
> http://sanssinninghell.tumblr.com/

Frustriert starren deine Augen die Uhr über der Eingangstür der Bar an, nur noch wenige Minuten, dann hast du es geschafft. 

Irgendwie bist du total nervös. Wieso bist du nervös? Du sollst nur auf dem Geburtstag eines Freundes ein simples Nudelgericht kochen. Also: wieso? 

„Und, bist du schon aufgeregt?“, Grillby schaut dich fragend an, für einen Augenblick überlegst du intensiv ob das Gefühl in dir vielleicht auch nur Aufregung ist. Nein, es ist mit Gewissheit Nervosität. 

„Nein, eigentlich nicht... ich bin irgendwie... nervös“, gibst du nach einer Weile zu und knabberst auf deiner Unterlippe herum. Ja, eindeutig nervös. 

„Wie kommt's? Du bist doch sonst in allem so sicher“, das Kompliment deines Chefs freut dich, aber irgendwie hilft es dir nicht sonderlich weiter. Er hat schon recht, unsicher würdest du dich im Allgemeinen nicht bezeichnen, aber diese Situation ist auch alles andere als normal. 

Du wirst heute mit Sans' Freunden einen Abend verbringen, mit all den Monstern, die du vor drei Jahren auf eine rücksichtslose Art und Weise ermordet hast. Da darf man doch nervös sein oder nicht? 

„Danke, ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt selber nicht. Irgendwie bin ich nervös. Ganz schön blöd oder?“, ein schwaches Grinsen legt sich auf deine Wangen und du stützt dich mit etwas Schwung von der Theke ab. 

„Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg, ja? Geht das wirklich für dich in Ordnung das ich jetzt schon gehe?“, ein schlechtes Gewissen dem Barbesitzer gegenüber hast du schon. 

Selbst wenn er sofort eingewilligt hat dich früher gehen zu lassen weißt du, dass er den Rest des Abends doch ganz allein ist. Auch wenn nur Donnerstag war hieß das für das Feuermonster viel Arbeit. 

„Klar, mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Im Untergrund habe ich die Bar die ganze Zeit alleine geschmissen. Viel Spaß wünsch ich dir“, Grillby schenkt dir noch ein breites Lächeln, ehe du schnell in die Küche verschwindest. 

Bevor du das Lokal jedoch ganz verlässt holst du die Torte aus dem Kühlschrank, die Muffet mit Mühe für heute fertig gezaubert hat. Es ist wirklich unglaublich wie gut sie aussieht. 

Das Gebilde aus Teig, Zucker und Schokolade sieht aus wie ein Teller mit Spaghetti. Die Spinnenfrau weiß wirklich was sie macht. 

Mit der Torte im Schlepptau machst du dich auf den Weg an die Hauptstraße um von dort aus den Bus zu nehmen. Du hättest beim Lesen der Adresse nicht gedacht, dass ihr Zuhause doch so nahe an der Innenstadt liegt, aber als du im Internet nach einer Möglichkeit aus der Stadt zu ihnen gesucht hast und die Busroute gesehen hast, ist dir klar geworden, dass es näher ist als gedacht. 

Die Torte stellst du auf einen freien Platz neben einer älteren Dame, du selbst bleibst allerdings vor dem Sitz stehen und ziehst dein Handy aus deiner Hosentasche.   
Zwei ungelesene Nachrichten.   
****

**Aaron, 15:26 Uhr: Hey. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß bei der Geburtstagsfeier heute! Und unser Termin für Samstagabend steht noch? ;)  
**

Du wirst ein wenig rot. Wie schafft es dieses Monster nur dich mit einer SMS so in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Die Nachricht hat ja sonst niemand gelesen!   
****

**Ich, 16:02 Uhr: Hi, vielen Dank! Von meiner Seite aus steht noch alles. Hast du schon eine Idee wo wir hin wollen? Sonst bist du leider gezwungen mich abzuholen, wenn du mich überraschen willst :)**

Seitdem ihr am Montag eure Nummern ausgetauscht habt schreibt ihr mittlerweile regelmäßig über den Tag verteilt. Aaron schien zu wissen wenn du keine Lust mehr hast zu schreiben und findet auch immer das richtige Maß, mit seinen SMS nicht zu aufdringlich zu sein sondern sie noch irgendwie schmeichelhaft aussehen zu lassen. 

Zur nächsten Nachricht.   
****

**Sans, 15:02 Uhr: heya. der plan für heute hat sich etwas geändert, aber das betrifft unser essen soweit nicht. ich hoffe du findest den weg zu uns auf anhieb. bis später.**

Wieso sagt er es dir dann, wenn es dich eh nicht betrifft?

**Ich, 16:04 Uhr: Hey, alles kein Problem. Ich bin schon im Bus und gleich da. Sind ja zum Glück nicht all zu viele Stationen von der Stadt. Bis gleich.  
**

Zu Fuß willst du mit der Torte und dem kleinen Geschenk trotzdem nicht laufen. Dein Handy wird wieder zurück an seinen Platz gesteckt als du für einen Augenblick die Augen schließt und tief durchatmest. 

Wieder breitet sich dieses mulmige Gefühl in dir aus als du daran denkst gleich so viel Zeit mit den Anderen zu verbringen. Einerseits freust du dich sehr, du kannst wenigstens ein bisschen von dem was du ihnen angetan hast wieder gut machen - andererseits fällt es dir unglaublich schwer ihnen in die Augen zu blicken mit dem Wissen was passiert ist.

 

Nach knapp zehn Minuten kommt der Bus ein viertes Mal zum Stehen und du musst aussteigen, die Torte im Gepäck verlässt du den Bus und schaust dich um. 

Nicht schlecht. Als du die Adresse nachgeschaut hast ist dir bewusst gewesen dass das Skelett in einem der schöneren Viertel der Stadt wohnen muss – allein die Tatsache dass es wenige Minuten aus der Innenstadt entfernt ist spricht dafür. Zwar liegt das Wohnhaus in dem sich dein Apartment befindet auch nahe der Innenstadt, aber es ist ein riesiger Unterschied – dein Apartment liegt in Richtung Süden, Sans' und Papyrus' Wohnung oder Haus liegt in Richtung Norden.

Deine Augen suchen einen Anhaltspunkt, einer der Straßennamen springt dir sofort ins Auge und du läufst los, in der Hoffnung dass sich dein Kopf nicht irrt. 

Zwei Mal biegst du noch ab, ehe du in der Straße angekommen bist, die Sans dir am Montag geschickt hat. Nun hieß es nur noch die Hausnummer 12 zu finden. 

Du kommst vor der Haustür zum Stehen, ein Reihenhaus, noch dazu eines von der teureren Sorte. Bei der genauen Begutachtung fällt dir ein, dass du Sans noch gar nicht gefragt hast, was er beruflich macht. 

Sorgfältig überwindest du die letzten Stufen, als dein Finger gerade die Türklingel betätigen will öffnet sie sich wie aus Zauberhand von ganz allein. 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen empfängst Frisk dich, tritt sogleich zur Seite um dich hinein zu lassen. 

„Vielen Dank Frisk“, hinter dir schließt sich die Tür wieder und du lässt das Mädchen vorlaufen, die zielstrebig durch das Haus läuft. 

Ihr nehmt die Treppe in das erste Stockwerk, von unten kannst du schon hören, das oben wildes Treiben herrscht. Toriel, Sans, Undyne und Alphys kannst du hören, als ihr Beiden oben ankommt, kommt euch das Fischmonster entgegen. 

„Ah! Endlich ist unsere Köchin da! Toriel will mich nicht in die Küche lassen. Sie sagte ich solle auf dich warten und fragen ob ich helfen könnte“, eindringlich sieht sie dich an, etwas überfordert bleibst du hinter Frisk, eine Stufe unter ihr, stehen. 

„Hallo Undyne... nun ja, ich muss mal schauen. Frisk wollte mir auch unbedingt helfen, nicht wahr?“, die Vorstellung mit Undyne zu kochen macht dir schon ein wenig Angst. Nachdem was Sans alles per SMS enthüllt hat wie Undyne früher Papyrus das Kochen beigebracht hat. Es ist ein Wunder das das Skelett trotzdem so gut Kochen kann. 

Frisk nickt eifrig, frustriert stapft Undyne an euch vorbei, weiter ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Alphys, die dir nur einen kurzen Blick zuwirft. 

Gemeinsam geht ihr weiter, mit schnelleren Schritten rennt das brünette Mädchen vor in die Küche, die Torte in der Hand folgst du ihr brav und bleibst im Türrahmen stehen. 

Sans und Toriel stehen in der großen Küche, als Frisk sich wieder zu ihnen stellt sehen Beide zu dir. 

„Guten Tag mein Kind“, das große Monster lächelt dich an, jetzt erkennst du was Sans am Telefon gemeint hat. Ihr rechter Arm ist angewinkelt, mit einem Tuch über ihrer Schulter befestigt damit er nicht herunter fällt. 

„hey. hast du gut hergefunden?“, Sans grinst dich wie gewohnt an und du wirst ein wenig rot. Wieso wirst du denn jetzt rot? 

„Ja es war einfacher als gedacht. Ist bei dir alles soweit okay Toriel?“, du kannst die Besorgnis nicht unterdrücken. Als du am Montag erfahren hast, dass sie einen Unfall hatte, hast du dich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt wie es ihr wohl geht. 

„Aber sicher, es tut mir leid dass du nun die Aufgabe des Kochens übernehmen musst. Leider kann ich dir heute keine große Hilfe sein“, ihr Lächeln wird breiter, du kannst erkennen das auch das Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Skelettes breiter wird. Schnell willst du das Thema von dir ablenken. Bei dem eingehenden Gestarre der beiden Monster wirst du gleich nur noch roter. 

„Wo kann denn die Torte hin?“

„Habe ich da was von einer Torte gehört?!“, wie aufs Stichwort kommt Undyne mit Anhang wieder in die Küche und sieht dich erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ja, hier... würdest du die wichtige Aufgabe erledigen und die Torte in deine Obhut nehmen?“, ihre Augen funkeln dich sehnsüchtig an, sie kommt näher und nimmt dir im nächsten Moment die Torte aus der Hand. 

„Wo hast du denn Besteck und einen Teller dafür Sans?“, zwar wendet sie sich kurz an das Skelett, rennt aber im nächsten Moment mit der Torte im Schlepptau aus der Küche. 

„Wieso wusste ich, dass das heute alles chaotischer wird als geplant?“, mit einem Kopfschütteln läuft Toriel ihr hinter her, gefolgt von Frisk. 

„hehe, ich sagte dir ja, es ist alles ein wenig durcheinander heute. wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich dir heute zur hand gehen“, als alle Anderen bis auf Sans und dir die Küche verlassen haben macht sich etwas Erleichterung in dir breit. 

Der Abend würde noch anstrengend genug mit all den Monstern, da ist ein wenig Ruhe vor dem Sturm nicht schlecht. 

„Klar, sehr gerne. Ich glaube auch du kennst dich in deiner Küche besser aus als ich es tue“, das Rot in deinem Gesicht wird dunkler, du kommst näher auf ihn zu und legst deine Tasche beiläufig auf einen der Stühle an dem kleinen Tisch. 

„jup, das sollte ich doch meinen. wir sind insgesamt acht personen beim essen... tori und frisk haben die sachen alle schon gekauft, in der tüte hinter der tür liegen die nudeln und die sachen, die sie noch so fürs kochen eingekauft haben“, Sans dreht dir während seiner Erzählung den Rücken zu. 

Nach seinen Worten widmest du dich der Tür, greifst nach der Tüte und holst sie hervor. Die Papiertüte ist schwerer als gedacht, mit ein wenig Kraftaufwand holst du sie hervor und stellst sie auf dem Küchentisch ab. 

Sorgfältig holst du die drei Packung an Spaghetti hervor, danach sechs Dosen an Tomaten, drei davon sind passiert und drei davon stückig. 

Das laute Scheppern und Klirren von Metall lässt dich kurz aufschauen, du siehst herüber und beobachtest kurz den Kampf zwischen Sans und den drei Töpfen die er versucht aus einem der Schränke zu holen. 

„Geht's?“, erschrocken lässt er erst einmal den kleinsten der Töpfe fallen und dreht sich mit einem schwachen Blau auf seinen Wangenknochen zu dir um. 

„klar. bist du da drüber denn soweit das wir anfangen können?“, trotz der Farbe in seinem Gesicht bleibt das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. 

„Sicher doch, kannst du vielleicht schon einmal Wasser aufsetzen? Und wo habt ihr denn wohl einen Dosenöffner?“, zuerst nimmst du die Spaghetti in die Hand und gehst zur Theke herüber, beobachtest wie das Skelett gerade in den größten der Töpfe Wasser füllt. 

Zehn Minuten später habt ihr es zu Zweit geschafft die Nudeln in den Topf zu verfrachten, das Hackfleisch ist fertig gebraten und du hast all die Dosentomaten in den Topf gefüllt. 

Abgeschmeckt ist auch, dank der Hilfe von Sans und Frisk und das Monster und du sitzen nun auf zwei Stühlen am Küchentisch. Erst einmal eine kurze Pause. 

„also... was ist da los mit aaron?“, seine Stimme ist leise, erst skeptisch beäugst du ihn, ehe du ein wenig kichern musst. 

„Bist du so besorgt oder spricht die Neugier aus dir?“, amüsiert beobachtest du wie das Blau von vorhin wieder zurück kehrt. 

„Aaron hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm gemeinsam etwas Essen gehen möchte“, die Stille die in die Küche einkehrt jagt dir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Im nächsten Augenblick spürst du den starren Blick deines Gegenübers, wieder wird das Rot auf deinen Wangen dunkel und du siehst auf den Tisch. 

„er will mit dir ausgehen?“

„Ja, wir gehen am Samstagabend was essen.“

„und wie kommt es, dass du ja gesagt hast? nachdem was passiert ist?“, Sans' Stimme klingt eisern und auch ein wenig misstrauisch. Ja, er ist eindeutig noch besorgt. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht... das Gespräch mit ihm war wirklich nett, er hat sich aufrichtig entschuldigt und-“

„er hätte dich in einer seitengasse ausgezogen... was er noch so gemacht hätte will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen“, seine Worte sind bitter und jagen dir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß Sans...aber ich möchte ihm noch eine Chance geben. Du gibst sie mir ja auch, mehr oder minder freiwillig, also hab ich gedacht ich gebe ihm auch noch eine zweite Chance“, das Lächeln in deinem Gesicht wird sanfter, dein Blick richtet sich wieder auf. Kurz treffen sich eure Blicke, ehe es nun an Sans ist wegzusehen, mit einem dunklen Blau auf den Wangenknochen dreht er seinen Kopf zur Seite. 

Was ist denn jetzt los? 

„Sans.. du-“ 

„Und?! Wie weit seit ihr mit dem Essen?!“, mit dem richtigen Timing kommt Undyne durch die Küchentür geplatzt. Sie sorgt dafür dass du vor Schreck von deinem Stuhl fällst, gerade wegs nach hinten mit dem Kopf in Richtung Türkante. 

Aus Reflex kneifst du die Augen zusammen, aber der erwartete Aufprall folgt nicht. Irritiert blinzelst du nach wenigen Sekunden, das Monster am Tisch ist ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, seine linke Hand ist ausgestreckt und die kleine Kugel in seiner linken Augenhöhle leuchtet blau. 

Erst jetzt bemerkst du den leichten blauen Schimmer um dich herum. Hat er dich aufgefangen? 

„FUHUHUHUHU! Ganz schön schreckhaft was?!“, sie hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht noch lauter zu lachen. 

Langsam wirst du auf dem Boden abgesetzt, wütend blickst du das Fischmonster an, ehe du dich von den kalten Fließen aufrichtest. 

„Danke Sans... und ja, wir sind gleich fertig“, ehe aus Gewohnheit klopfst du dir mit einer Hand deine Hose ab. 

„Sehr gut, Asgore hat gerade geschrieben dass er mit Papyrus auf dem Weg hier her ist“, das Größere der beiden Monster wendet sich zu ihrem Gastgeber, der lediglich schwach mit den Schultern zuckt. 

„kein problem. wir warten nur noch darauf, dass die nudeln durch sind.“  
  


 

Keine zehn Minuten später ist das Essen angerichtet, mittlerweile haben sich alle Gäste im Essbereich von Sans' und Papyrus' Haus eingefunden und ihr wartet sehnsüchtig auf den Star des Abends. 

„Wann kommt er denn?“, Frisk wippt mit den Beinen hin und her, erwartungsvoll ist ihr Blick stur auf die Treppe gerichtet und ihre Ohren sind gespitzt. Belustigt beobachtest du Frisk und Toriel, die neben ihr sitzt und versucht sie mit einem kleinen Spiel abzulenken. 

Als die Tür sich im unteren Teil des Hauses öffnest erstarrt eure Runde komplett, kurz trifft dein Blick den des Skelettes gegenüber von dir, dessen Grinsen breiter wird als könne er deine Gedanken lesen. 

Ja, du bist nervös. Du hast – mit Hilfe von Sans – für alle gekocht. An Papyrus' Geburtstag, dem wohl schärften Spaghetti Kritiker der gesamten Unterwelt. Da darfst du nervös sein oder? 

Zwei Stimmen ertönen im Flur, du weißt das Asgore ihn mitgenommen hat, aber die Nervosität steigt weiter. 

Langsam dreht ihr euch alle herum, zuerst tritt ein großes, flauschiges Monster in eurer Sichtfeld, ein wenig skeptisch schaust du kurz zu Toriel herüber als dir die Ähnlichkeit auffällt. 

Ob die Beiden wohl...? 

Danach wird deine Aufmerksamkeit aber gleich wieder zur Treppe zurück gelenkt, als Papyrus' Stimme ertönt seit ihr alle wieder gebannt auf den Mann der Stunde. Oder eher...das Skelett. 

„UND DANN-“

„was geht Bruder?“, ihr habt vorher besprochen dass Sans zuerst das Wort an das Geburtstagskind richten soll. Er ist schließlich sein Bruder. 

Aber mit so einer Begrüßung hast du nicht gerechnet, aber an der Reaktion von Frisk und Toriel scheint dies wohl ganz normal zu sein. 

„OH BRUDER!“, noch immer steht er hinter dem größeren Monster. Mit einem leisen Lachen macht Asgore nun den Weg frei, der jüngere der beiden Skelettbrüder dreht sich herum und bleibt in seiner Bewegung stehen. 

„alles gute zum geburtstag paps“, bei dem Gesichtsausdruck seines jüngeren Bruders bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig als zu grinsen. 

Er sieht aus wie ein Kind im Schokoladenladen, erst verwirrt und überrascht und danach tritt eine unglaubliche Freude in sein Gesicht. 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, nachdem für einen Moment Stille eingekehrt ist erhebst du das Wort und lächelst ihn breit an. 

Im nächsten Moment kommt er herüber zu euch, zwei Stühle an dem großen Tisch sind noch frei, einer zur linken Seite von Toriel und ein Stuhl am anderen Ende des Tisches, gegenüber von Frisk und neben Sans und Undyne. Wie bestellt setzt Papyrus sich auf den Platz bei Undyne und Sans, Asgore nimmt den Platz neben Toriel ein. 

„WOOWIE! SO VIELE PERSONEN DIE MEINE FREUNDE SIND UND SIE ALLE SIND GEKOMMEN UM MIT MIR MEINEN GEBURTSTAG ZU FEIERN. ICH, DER GROSSARTIGE PAPYRUS, DANKE EUCH FÜR EUER ZAHLREICHES ERSCHEINEN!“, zufrieden begutachtet er einmal die Runde, ehe sein Blick am Essen hängen bleibt. 

„WER HAT DEN DIESE GUTAUSSEHENDEN SPAGHETTI GEMACHT? TORIEL?“, Stille kehrt ein, du spürst zwei eindringliche Blicke ehe du Papyrus ansiehst. 

„Ich. Mit Sans' Hilfe allerdings, eure Küche ist wirklich größer als gedacht. Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir“, ein dunkles Rot legt sich auf deine Wangen bei den eindringlichen Blicken aller Monster am Tisch. 

„OH! JETZT BIN ICH BESONDERS GESPANNT. MEIN NEUSTER FREUND HAT FÜR MEINEN GEBURTSTAG GEKOCHT. WIE WUNDERBAR. DANN WÜNSCHE ICH EUCH ALLEN EINEN GUTEN APPETIT UND ERÖFFNE DAS ESSEN HIERMIT!“, nach seinen Worten ist er der Erste, der sich bei den Nudeln und der Sauce ordentlich bedient. 

Danach folgen alle Anderen und schließlich auch du. Hoffentlich schmeckt es ihnen. Hoffentlich schmeckt es ihnen. Hoffentlich schmeckt es ihnen. 

Du selbst probierst mehr als skeptisch nun Nudeln und Sauce zusammen und bist doch überrascht, wie gut es ist. 

„WOOWIE! DU MUSST MIR UNBEDINGT DAS REZEPT GEBEN. ES IST AUSGEZEICHNET!“

„jup. ich schließe mich nur an, es ist sehr lecker.“

„Es ist super!“, je mehr Komplimente du von der kleinen Runde bekommst, desto mehr nimmt die Farbe in deinem Gesicht zu und du wirst auf deinem Stuhl immer kleiner. 

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe“, Toriel und Asgore schenken dir ein sanftes Lächeln. Langsam aber sicher lockert sich deine Nervosität.

 

„Woah... warum ist es schon so spät?“, der Blick auf die Uhr über dem Fernseher deiner Gastgeber lässt dich erstarren. 

Du musst in knapp sechs Stunden wieder aufstehen und zur Arbeit. 

Mittlerweile hat sich die kleine Runde auch schon aufgelöst, lediglich Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Sans und du sind noch da. Toriel und Asgore sind vor über drei Stunden gegangen – Frisk wollte zwar nicht gehen, aber auch sie muss morgen zur Schule. 

„soll ich dich nach hause bringen?“, das Skelett zu deiner rechten zwinkert dir zu. Das Angebot klingt ganz gut. Der Weg alleine in dein Viertel ist nicht so angenehm. 

„OH! WAS FÜR EIN GENTLEMAN DU SEIN KANNST SANS“, aus dem Mund von einem Anderen hätte es wahrscheinlich sarkastisch geklungen, aber Sans' Bruder meint es wirklich ernst. Irgendwie süß. 

„Fuhuhuhuhu. Sans muss Eindruck schinden“, Undyne's Kommentar treibt ein feines Blau auf seine Wangenknochen. 

„komm. dann musst du nicht allein gehen“, Sans entscheidet sich dafür nicht auf die Kommentar einzugehen. 

„Danke... ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Abend und vielen Dank für alles“, kurz verabschiedest du dich von der Runde, das größte Monster nimmt dich kurz in den Arm, ehe du Sans nach unten folgst. 

Er öffnet die Haustür, du trittst heraus und er folgt dir, hinter sich zieht er die Tür wieder ins Schloss. 

„ich kenn eine abkürzung. ich hoffe du hast kein problem damit mir ein wenig nahe zu sein“, irritiert schaust du in die weißen Kugeln in seinen Augenhöhlen. Kurzerhand kommt er näher, legt eine Hand um deine Taille und zieht dich näher an sich heran. 

Du willst protestieren, bevor du es aber schaffst verschwimmt die Welt vor deinen Augen und du schließt sie aus Reflex. 

In der nächsten Sekunde öffnest du sie wieder und stehst in deinem Apartment. 

„W-was? Wie?!“, der Griff an deiner Taille löst sich und das Skelett tritt einen Schritt zurück. Die Hände steckt er in seine Jackentasche und grinst dich an. 

„so bin ich das letzte mal auch rein gekommen. tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir vorher schon sagen sollen“, gelassen sieht er sich um, du hast in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich Zeit gefunden um aufzuräumen. 

„Und wieso kannst du dich in mein Zimmer Teleportieren?“

„ich kann mich überall hin 'teleportieren' wo ich schon einmal war. deine wohnung sieht nur doch anders aus als seine damals...“

„Seine? Von wem redest du?“

Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird geheimnisvoll, er dreht dir den Rücken zu und gähnt etwas. 

„das ist eine geschichte für einen anderen abend. ich wünsch dir eine gute nacht, vielen dank für heute. du hast uns wirklich aus der patsche geholfen. wir sehen uns“, bevor du dich noch verabschieden kannst verschwindet Sans. Löst sich einfach in Luft auf. 

Gruselig. 

Schwach schüttelst du deinen Kopf und atmest tief durch. Was für ein Abend.

 

**TBC**

 


	8. Eine neue Perspektive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine neue Sicht. Eifersucht und ein vermasseltes Date.

_Deine Augen schauen ungläubig das Bild vor ihnen an, leblos sackt der Körper auf den weißen Boden._  
_Schock. Fassungslosigkeit. Trauer. Wut._  
_Starr fixieren die weißen Kugeln den Mensch, als dieser weiter geht verschwindet es komplett in der Dunkelheit._  
_Ohne dich wahrzunehmen läuft der Mensch weiter, in Richtung Waterfalls._  
_Deine Füße tragen dich zu dem Häufchen Staub, mit der rechten Hand nimmst du den roten Schal vom Schnee hoch._

_„ich... paps. es tut mir leid... so schrecklich leid.“_

x

Mit einem leisen Keuchen schreckst du von dem provisorischen Schlafplatz nach oben, aus weit aufgerissenen Augenhöhlen starren die weißen Punkte gegen die Wand dir gegenüber.

„Ein Alptraum?“, Frisk's Stimme holt dich aus deinen Gedanken. Du schaust auf und dem Kind ins Gesicht, sie sitzt auf deinem Bett und sieht dich besorgt an.  
Schwach nickst du, außerdem verlässt ein kaum hörbares 'Ja' deinen Mund.

„Über mich?“, erkundigt sie sich leise.  
Dieses Mal schüttelst du sacht den Kopf, noch versucht du den Traum richtig einzuordnen. Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Deine Gefühle spielen doch eh schon verrückt.

„Über wen denn?“, du verübelst ihr ihre Neugier nicht.

„sie“, deine Stimme wird leiser, den Blick senkst du auf die Decke zwischen deinen Händen.

„Sie...? Möchtest du darüber reden?“, ein Grinsen bildet sich in deinem Gesicht bei ihrer Frage.  
Frisk ist wohl das einzige Kind und der einzige Mensch, der dich so versteht, wie sie es tut. Selbst wenn sie selbst nur knapp elf Jahre alt ist versteht sie dich besser als dein Bruder.

„nein danke“, du möchtest schon, aber irgendwie auch nicht.

„Darf ich... bei dir schlafen Sans?“, der plötzliche Themenwandel sorgt wieder dafür dass du sie ansiehst.  
Das brünette Mädchen hat den Kopf weg gedreht, aber auch durch die Dunkelheit kannst du sie genau sehen und auch die Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht.

„klar. komm her“, mit der rechten Hand ziehst du die Decke einladend zur Seite. Sofort nimmt sie die Gelegenheit wahr und krabbelt von deinem Bett herunter, lässt sich neben dich fallen und schenkt dir ein breites Lächeln.

„Gute Nacht Sans“, zufrieden kuschelt sie sich vorsichtig an dich. Das Grinsen in deinem Gesicht wird sanft, den rechten Arm legst du etwas um Frisk damit sie es sich noch bequemer machen kann.

„gute nacht frisk... vielen dank.“

x

„möchtest du noch hot dog zu deinem ketchup?“, die Frage bringt deiner Kundin ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht sowie eine feine Röte. Sie stellt die Ketchupflasche wieder auf die Ablage und zwinkert dir zu. Uh. Flirtet sie mit dir?

„Vielen Dank, bei so nettem Service komm ich doch gerne morgen wieder“, die Blondine verlässt den kleinen Raum und du bleibst alleine zurück.  
Wieso stehst du eigentlich immer noch hinter einem Tresen und verkaufst Hot Dogs? Im Untergrund hat dir der Job schon keinen Spaß gemacht – außer die ewigen Pausen die du zwischen durch einschieben konntest. Naja. Irgendwo auch selber Schuld oder?

Alphys hat dich gefragt, als ihr dank Frisk den Untergrund verlassen habt, ob du ihr helfen wolltest. Du hast natürlich abgelehnt. Warum nochmal? Genau, weil du Papyrus die Möglichkeit geben wolltest das zu tun, was er nun tut.  
Im Gegensatz zu dir hat er von Anfang an alles getan um Frisk und Toriel zu unterstützen, die Rechte und den Umgang zwischen Monstern und Menschen zu vereinfachen. Dir ist es zu viel Arbeit gewesen, die ganzen Diskussionen, die Demonstrationen und unnötige Freundlichkeit von Leuten, die es eigentlich nicht sind.

Deswegen stehst du aber hier. Um Papyrus den Rücken frei zu halten, denn das Wichtigste was er nach einem anstrengenden Tag braucht ist jemand, der für ihn da ist. Du, sein großer Bruder.  
Das Vibrieren deines Handys holt dich aus deinen Gedanken, mit deiner rechten Hand ziehst du es unter dem Tresen hervor und öffnest die Nachricht, die du bekommen hast.  
****

**Papyrus, 13:54 Uhr: OH SANS! ICH SCHAFFE ES VORHER NICHT NOCH EINMAL NACH HAUSE. TREFFEN WIR UNS MIT DEN ANDEREN DANN DIREKT VOR ORT?**

Du musst schmunzeln. Papyrus spricht nicht nur laut, nein. Er schreibt auch – aus versehen – immer in Caps Lock.  
**  
Ich, 14:31 Uhr: klar. kein thema. du weißt wie du von der botschaft dahin kommst?  
**  
Erst jetzt fällt dir auf dass seine SMS ja schon vor über einer halben Stunde angekommen ist. Du gehst im Menü einen Punkt zurück und erkennst das dir noch jemand geschrieben hat.  
Bei dem Lesen des Namens breitet sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in dir aus. Der Traum von gestern sitzt noch tief in deinen Knochen und auch all das was du für diesen Menschen an Sympathie empfindest macht es dir nicht einfacher.  
**  
Sie, 14:29 Uhr: Hey, ist alles okay bei dir? Ich wollte mich für gestern nochmal entschuldigen. Ich wollte nicht so unhöflich sein, es tut mir leid. Okay?**

Niedlich ist das ja schon. Einerseits gefällt es dir, das sie so darauf erpicht ist, es wieder gut zu machen, aber andererseits meint sie es auch einfach zu gut.  
Der Streit von gestern ist auch vorprogrammiert gewesen. Noch immer kannst du es nicht verstehen wie sie auf die Idee kommt mit Aaron Essen zu gehen. Du willst es ja nicht einmal... Date nennen. Allein bei dem Gedanken läuft dir ein kalter Schauer über die Wirbelsäule.  
  
Wieso ist sie auch so naiv und nett? Eine zweite Chance. Pff. Die hat der Kerl nun wirklich nicht verdient.  
**  
Ich, 14:35 Uhr: ach, kein ding. mach dir darum keine gedanken, es tut mir leid das ich so... aufdringlich war. ich wünsch dir trotzdem einen angenehmen abend.  
**  
Du meinst es nicht ernst. Um genau zu sein machst du dir Sorgen. Was ist wenn er wieder übermütig wird? Dieses Mal ist sie mit ihm ganz allein.  
Ein leises Knurren verlässt deine Kehle und du zuckst stark über deine eigene Reaktion zusammen. Was zum Geier ist nur los mit dir?!  
  
Dieses Wiedersehen, dieser Mensch, diese Frau – sie macht dich noch wahnsinnig!  
  
Mit einem tonlosen Seufzen lässt du dich auf den kleinen Barhocker nieder, der hinter dem Tresen steht und lehnst dich gegen die Wand dahinter.  
Auf was hast du dich nur eingelassen als du ihr eine zweite Chance gegeben hast?

x

Nein.

„Du siehst mega cool aus!“

Nein, nein.

„Ich geb dir recht mein Kind. Du siehst wirklich sehr gut darin aus Sans.“

Nein, nein, nein.

Unzufrieden mustern die weißen Kugeln in deinen Augenhöhlen dein Spiegelbild und du fühlst dich extrem unwohl. Wieso musst du dich für ein Abendessen denn so raus putzen?  
Um ehrlich zu sein sind die Bemühungen von Frisk und Toriel schon echt niedlich, aber trotzdem gefällt dir was du siehst nicht.  
Deine blaue Sweaterjacke und auch deine Sportshorts fehlen dir. Der schwarze Anzug hat zwar was elegantes, aber ist eindeutig nicht für deinen alltäglichen Gebrauch geeignet und auch viel zu eng.

„hm... ich bin nicht überzeugt“, das typische Grinsen in deinem Gesicht ist etwas verzehrt, das Mädchen zu deiner linken bemerkt dies sofort und grinst dich dafür breit an.

„Du siehst wirklich total cool aus! Papyrus wird begeistert sein!“, ihre Zuversicht macht dir ein bisschen Mut und gibt dir das Gefühl nicht doch wie ein totaler Trottel auszusehen.

„Frisk hat Recht Sans, dir steht der Anzug wirklich sehr gut. Papyrus wird sich sicher freue dass du dich für ihn so in Schale geworfen hast“, das größere Monster lächelt dich sanft an und schafft es den letzten Rest deiner negativen Gedanken aus deinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Okay, geben wir dem Anzug doch eine Chance.

„Seit ihr soweit?“, Asgore's Stimme sorgt dafür dass ihr alle Drei euch zur Tür herum dreht und den ehemaligen König anschaut.

„Ist es schon so spät?“, nicht nur dir kommt es so vor als wäre es noch kurz vor Fünf. Frisk setzt sich in Bewegung, mit einem breiten Lächeln läuft sie in ihrem türkisfarbenen Kleid an Asgore vorbei.

„Ja, wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. Gut siehst du aus Sans, du solltest öfter sowas tragen“, das Kompliment gewinnt dir ein schwaches Lachen ab und du verlässt nach Frisk den Raum.

„vielen dank, der anzug lässt selbst ein haufen knochen noch gut aussehen“, dein Spruch erntet ein Lachen seitens Toriel und auch Asgore muss sich zusammen reißen.

„Nun trödelt nicht rum!“, das Mädchen hüpft ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.

„Zieh dir doch schon einmal die Schuhe an mein Kind“, wie aufs Stichwort gesellst du dich im nächsten Augenblick zu dem einzigen anwesenden Menschen und ihr zieht euch Beide die Schuhe an.

„Glaubst du Papy freut sich über die Überraschung?“, ihre Frage ist leise, ein wenig verunsichert zuckst du mit deinen Schultern. Ganz sicher bist du dir nicht ob er wirklich noch einmal so ein großes Essen haben möchte nach der Feier am Donnerstag, aber Mettaton ist so darauf erpicht euch alle einzuladen – du hast nicht einmal die Wahl gehabt abzulehnen.

„ich denk schon. er hat mettaton auch lang nicht gesehen und da freut er sich sicher über ein essen mit allen gemeinsam“, antwortest du schließlich und versinkst wieder in deinen eigenen Gedanken.  
Ob Papyrus schon eine Vermutung hat wieso ihr heute Essen gehen? Es ist irgendwie zu einfach gewesen ihm zu erklären, wieso er sich heute mit dir in diesem Lokal treffen soll. Vielleicht hat dein kleiner Bruder schon eine Vermutung und die Überraschung würde platzen?

x

„Oh Schätzchen!“, die Stimme lässt dich zusammen zucken. Es ist nicht das erste Mal das du mit Mettaton Essen gehst, aber irgendwie ist dir der Kerl immer noch ein wenig unheimlich. Alphys hat mit seinem neuen Körper wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, aber den ganzen Rummel um den Roboter kannst du nicht verstehen.  
Frisk läuft an dir vorbei und ihm in die Arme, glücklich begrüßen sich die Beiden und mit ihr auf dem Arm kommt er zu Toriel, Asogre und dir herüber.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin so froh dass ihr alle meiner Einladung gefolgt seit“, ein typisches Lächeln hat sich in dem mechanischen Gesicht gebildet.

„Ist denn der Ehrengast denn schon da?“, Toriel sieht ihn fragend an, dein Blick wandert kurz umher und bleibt an einem Fenster hängen.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick weiten deine Augenhöhlen sich, ehe du kurz den Kopf schüttelst und nochmal genauer hinschaust. Oh nein. Bitte nicht.

„Nein, Undyne und Alphys sind schon drin, ich wollte gerne hier draußen auf Papy warten“, als Mettaton deinen Bruder so nennt jagt es dir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
Okay, du kommst damit doch noch nicht so gut klar, wie du es keine würdest aber deinem Bruder zu Liebe nimmst du seine... 'Beziehung' mit dem Roboter nicht übel und tolerierst es. Hätte er sich nicht wenigstens jemanden suchen können, der kein Star ist?

Der Umgang mit Mettaton ist genau wegen seiner vielen Fans so schwierig.  
  
Dein Blick wandert wieder zu dem Fenster, ein eiskalter Schauer läuft über deine Wirbelsäule als du ausgerechnet SIE und IHN entdeckt.  
Wieso müssen die Beiden auch ausgerechnet hier ihre..... Verabredung haben?

„Ist alles okay Sans?“, Asgore's Stimme holt deine Aufmerksamkeit aus deinen Gedanken zurück, ein schiefes Grinsen legt sich in dein Gesicht und du nickst.

„japp. alles gut. wollen wir uns schon reinsetzen? Ich glaube es wirkt weniger... auffällig als wenn wir alle hier draußen warten“, außerdem möchtest du nicht noch weiter die Beiden von hier draußen beobachten.

Stört dich das etwa so sehr? Obwohl du sie hier gut im Blick hast – ein Grund weniger zur Sorge.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, wir gesellen und schon mal zu Alphys und Undyne“, ihr Vier verlasst den Roboter, der euch mit einem breiten Lächeln verabschiedet.

Als erstes schaut ihr euch etwas um, ehe ihr Undyne schon winken sehen könnt. Na klasse. Zu deinem Leidwesen ist euer Tisch einer der wenigen großen Tische in dem Raum und von eurem Platz aus kannst du ganz getrost die Beiden beobachten, die du eigentlich heute nicht sehen willst. Wenigstens sitzt Aaron mit dem Rücken zu dir und du darfst sie anschauen. Ein Wunder das sie dich noch nicht gesehen hat.

Noch immer liegt es dir Quer im Magen das sie Aaron eine zweite Chance gibt und sogar mit ihm hier in diesem Lokal sitzt um zu Essen. Nachdem du dich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt hast wandert dein Blick wieder unweigerlich zu dem Menschen und dem Monster.

Sie hat sich raus geputzt. Und lächelt. Hat sie etwas Spaß?!  
Ungewollt verlässt dich ein Knurren und du erntest einen seltsamen Blick der Person neben dir.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, Frisk sieht dich eindringlich an, du nickst und erwiderst ihren Blick mit einem Grinsen.

„klar, alles in ordnung. hast du schon eine idee was du trinken willst?“, schnell und ohne auf noch etwas weiteres einzugehen wechselst du das Thema, aber deine Gesprächspartnerin schlägt sofort darauf an.

„Ja! Ich würd gerne eine Limonade trinken“, das breite Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht zeigt dir, dass sie sich schon lange darauf freut.

„hast du denn tori gefragt ob du das darfst?“, du möchtest sie mit deiner Aussage ärgern und es klappt. Ein wenig wütend schnaubt Frisk ehe sie dir gekonnt in die Seite piekst und dich zum Lachen bringt.

„Natürlich! Du bist blöd Sans!“, ein wenig beleidigt dreht sie sich wieder weg und lässt dich mit deinen Gedanken alleine.  
Keine gute Idee. Zögernd holst du dein Smartphone aus deiner Jacketttasche und überlegst was du tun willst.  
****

**Ich, 19:01 Uhr: na, hast du spaß? du siehst gut aus.  
**

Dein Smartphone wird wieder in die Tasche zurück gepackt und du kannst beobachten, wie die Empfängerin deiner Nachricht ihr eigenes Handy zückt, als Papyrus und Mettaton das Lokal betreten und deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

„OH WOOWIE! ZUM ZWEITEN MAL DIESE WOCHE HABE ICH DAS GLÜCK MIT ALL MEINEN FREUNDEN ZU SPEISEN!“, das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht ist breit und es zeigt euch allen dass eure Überraschung geglückt ist.  
Dein Blick wandert zu Mettaton, der dich auch kurz ansieht und breit grinst. Ja. Ihr habt zuvor über den Abend gesprochen und du hast ihm deine Bedenken mitgeteilt, aber es ist klar, dass er mit dem Ausgang sehr zufrieden ist.

„Ich muss euch sagen, ich hab schon alles für das Essen bestellt, das Einzige was ihr noch bestellen müsst meine Lieben ist euer Trinken“, der Roboter setzt sich gemeinsam mit deinem Bruder an den Tisch. Für einen kurzen Moment sehen ihn alle stumm an.

„A-aber... ist das nicht alles furchtbar teuer?“, Alphys ist die erste die das Wort an ihn richtet, unsicher sieht sie ihn an und fummelt an dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke herum.

„Schätzchen, für meine Freunde ist mir nichts zu teuer“, auch wenn sie mit der Antwort gerechnet hat senkt sie ihren Kopf und nickt.

„Fuhuhuhu, mach dir nichts draus Alphys. Wir zeigen ihm wie teuer es werden kann wenn man mit uns unterwegs ist“, ihre Aussage bringt alle Anwesenden am Tisch zum Lachen und lenkt das Thema wieder auf den eigentlichen Anlass zurück.

Ein Kellner gesellt sich an euren Tisch als er gesehen hat das wir nun vollzählig sind, das Mädchen neben dir wippt etwas auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, die Freude kannst du an ihrem Gesicht ablesen.  
Ein leichtes Vibrieren lenkt dich jedoch wieder ab, etwas ungeschickt ziehst du den Gegenstand aus deiner Tasche und öffnest die Nachricht.  
****

**Sie, 19:06 Uhr: W-was macht ihr denn hier? Und woher zum Geier kennst du Mettaton?!  
**

Das Grinsen in deinem Gesicht wird breiter als du ihre Nachricht ein zweites Mal liest.  
Irgendwie süß.  
****

**Ich, 19:08 Uhr: er ist ein guter freund von paps... außerdem hast alphys ihm seinen derzeitigen körper gebaut. na, wie läuft deine verabredung?  
**

Dieses Mal entscheidest du dich das Mobiltelefon auf den Tisch zu legen, neben dein Besteck. Okay, du willst dich nicht zu viel darauf konzentrieren, du bist hier um den Abend mit deinen Freunden zu genießen, selbst wenn es dir schwer fällt mit dem Blick auf den Menschen, der dein Leben auf den Kopf stellt.

„Schmeckt es dir Sans?“, das Mädchen neben dir sieht dich eindringlich an. Wahrscheinlich hat sie gemerkt dass du seit gut zwei Minuten nur mit der Gabel in dem Salat herumstocherst anstatt ihn zu Essen.

„ist ganz okay. du weißt ich steh nicht so auf grünzeug“, versuchst du zu scherzen, aber sie hat dich durchschaut.

In der letzten Viertelstunde ist die Situation an deinem 'Lieblingstisch' extrem... unschön geworden. Dieses blöd grinsende Monster hat angefangen Körperkontakt mit ihr aufzubauen, selbst wenn es nur mit den Händen ist und kommt mit seiner Aktion anscheinend auch noch bei ihr an.

„Du lügst. Wieso schmeckt es dir nicht?“, ihr Blick wird ernster, sie scheint sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: die Wahrheit oder eine extrem bescheuerte Lüge.

„hmm... du kennst mich echt zu gut frisk. ich beobachte gerade jemanden“, deine Stimme wird leiser dass nur sie dich hört und ihr Blick wandert nun in die Richtung in die du die ganze Zeit schaust.

„Oh...mit wem ist sie denn hier?“

„aaron.“

„Und wieso? Haben die etwa ein Date?!“, dank deines Bruders kennt sie sich schon viel zu gut mit diesen Dingen aus. Dabei ist sie doch gerade mal erst elf!

„ssssh... nicht so laut“, ein schwaches Blau legt sich auf deine Wangenknochen und du siehst den amüsierte Blick des Mädchens. Verdammt!

„Du magst sie?!“, erneut ist Frisk viel zu laut und dieses Mal hat sie es sogar geschafft das Toriel euch skeptisch anschaut.

„Worüber redet ihr Liebes?“, bei der Frage drehst du peinlich berührt deinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und verfluchst dich innerlich für deine Entscheidung.

„Sans hat mir nur gesagt dass ihm der Salat nicht schmeckt aber er ihn doch aufessen möchte weil Mettaton uns eingeladen hat“, erklärt sie und das Monster ihr gegenüber kauft es ihr sofort ab. Macht sie das etwa öfter?  
Leider hat sie damit nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Roboters auf sich gezogen, der dich nun ansieht. Du könntest dich einfach weg teleportieren – ganz einfach.

„Oh Sans, du musst nichts Essen was dir nicht schmeckt. Der Hauptgang wird sicher mehr nach deinem Geschmack sein“, auch die Blicke deiner anderen Freunde richten sich auf dich und du entscheidest dich für einen kurzen Abgang.

„ich verschwind mal kurz“, du lässt die Gruppe zurück und verschwindest in die Toilettenräumlichkeiten.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lehnst du dich gegen die Tür von innen, der ganze Abend ist für dich ein großes Desaster. Frisk hat recht. Sie hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen – du magst sie. Wieso zum Geier magst du sie jetzt?! Vor drei Jahren hat sie dir alle genommen und du hast ihr alles verziehen und so viel Sympathie für sie entwickelt. Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir.

Du gehst zum Waschbecken, ein wenig kühles Wasser bringt dich vielleicht wieder auf andere Gedanken.  
Erfrischt kommst du zurück an den Tisch, kurz schenken dir alle einen Blick ehe sie sich wieder auf ihre Gesprächsthemen konzentrieren. Nur Frisk sieht dich starr an als du Platz nimmst und deutet dann auf dein Handy, was sie in der Hand hält.

„Du hast eine Nachricht... und tut mir leid“, sie senkt ihren Kopf, mit einem Grinsen streichst du ihr durch die Haare.

„alles gut. vielen dank fürs aufpassen“, sie gibt dir das Smartphone und du schaust dir die neue Nachricht an.  
****

**Sie, 19:14 Uhr: Wirklich? Wow... ihr kennt euch auch echt alle oder? :) Ja, es ist ganz nett... Aaron gibt sich wirklich Mühe, also mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?**

Dein Grinsen zuckt kurz, ein wenig frustriert legst du das Handy wieder weg ohne zu Antworten. Dir ist gerade nicht danach mit ihr zu reden. Am liebsten wäre es dir, sie würde ihn in den Wind schießen, kann nicht irgendwas passieren damit sie das ganze 'Date' abbrechen müssen?  
Plötzlich kommt dir eine Idee.

„Ich mag das Grinsen nicht“, Frisk schaut dich an, du musst noch ein wenig breiter grinsen bei ihren Worten. Sie kennt dich wirklich zu gut.

„Was hast du vor?“

„ich sorge dafür, dass ihr... date ins wasser fällt“, sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch bei deiner Aussage als du unauffällig einen der Kellner heran winkst.  
Die Gruppe an deinem Tisch bekommt das nicht wirklich mit, sie sind zu sehr von Mettatons Geschichte über den Dreh seiner Serie abgelenkt.

„könnten sie bitte einen ihrer besten drinks zu der dame dort drüben an den tisch bringen? und bitte sagen sie ihr nicht von wem es kommt, es soll eine überraschung sein“, der Mann sieht dich zunächst verwirrt an, folgt deinem Blick und nickt schlussendlich.

„Du...du willst doch nicht etwa“, ihr Blick verrät dir, dass sie dich durchschaut hat.

„Sans! D-das ist richtig gemein!“, ihre Moralpredigt kommt eh zu spät. Der Gedanke hat sich in deinem Kopf festgesetzt und du wirst Aaron zeigen was es heißt, sich mit dem Falschen anzulegen.  
Intensiv beobachtest du den Kellner, der sich für deinen Geschmack viel zu viel Zeit lässt mit dem Drink, ehe er sich endlich auf den Weg an den Tisch der Beiden macht.

Du wartest bis auf den perfekten Augenblick ehe du deiner Magie freien Lauf lässt. Das weiß in deiner linken Augenhöhle wird blau, nicht nur dein Blick ist gebannt auf den Tisch gerichtet an dem du gleich das nette Beisammen sein beenden wirst. Frisk neben dir hat sich etwas aufgerichtet um an Toriel vorbei zu sehen und zu beobachten, was genau du vor hast.

Als der Mann das Glas ergreifen will lässt du es mit Hilfe deiner Magie schweben, nur kurz um keinen Verdacht auf dich zu lenken und es kippt. Dein Grinsen wird breiter als die Fallrichtung perfekt auf zu dem arrogante Monster tentiert, aber du hast die Rechnung ohne den Kellner gemacht.  
Ungeschickt möchte er das Glas auffangen und ändert die Richtung und im nächsten Augenblick kehrt durch das Fiepen des Menschen und das klirrende Geräusch dass das Glas macht als es kaputt bricht Stille im gesamten Restaurant ein und die Blicke aller Anwesenden richten sich auf ihren Tisch.

Oh shit.

Die Stille dauert allerdings nicht lang, die meisten ignorieren das Durcheinander, genau wie deine Freunde am Tisch, nur Frisk und du starren in ihre Richtung.

„Sans...“

„scheiße.“

Noch immer siehst du in ihre Richtung und unerwartet trifft ihr Blick deinen und verrät dir, dass sie genau weiß, dass du es gewesen bist. Ihr Kleid ist jedenfalls hin – der Drink ist anscheinend mit Kirschsaft oder ähnlichem gewesen, ein Teil des Kleides an der Brust ist nun nicht mehr weiß sondern dunkelrot.

Noch immer seht ihr euch an, ehe du den Blick abwendest. Reue macht sich in dir breit und du fühlst dich unheimlich schlecht. Ja, du willst nicht dass die Beiden da sitzen, aber du willst auch nicht dass sie sauer auf dich ist.

Aber das ist sie jetzt. Ihr Blick hat mehr als tausend Worte gesagt.

„Sans... sie gehen“, die Stimme des Mädchens neben dir ist leise, du siehst wieder in die Richtung. Frisk hat Recht, sie sind Beide aufgestanden, Aaron hat ihr seine Jacke gegeben damit sie den Fleck wenigstens etwas bedecken kann und mit einem Lächeln verlassen die das Lokal.

Verdammt.

 

**TBC**

 


	9. Ein neues Gefühl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Unsicherheit und ein Kuss.

Wieder vibriert es. Genervt nimmst du dein Handy von der Theke und schaust kurz auf die Übersicht.   
Nope. 

Ohne die SMS zu lesen packst du das Gerät wieder weg, mit der Schüssel Cornflakes setzt du dich an deinen kleinen Küchentisch und gibst ein lautes Seufzen von dir.   
Was will er denn jetzt von dir? Glaubt er wirklich er könnte sich so einfach dafür entschuldigen dass er dir den Abend gestern versaut hat und dein wohl teuerstes und hübschestes Kleid hinüber ist?!  
Schon wieder vibriert es. 

Dieses Mal stehst du nicht auf, du willst erst einmal in Ruhe dein Frühstück aufessen. Dennoch möchtest du wissen was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Wieso hat er das gemacht? Wieso hat er dich nicht einfach deinen Abend genießen lassen? 

Und wieso um Himmelswillen hat er dabei denn dein schönes Kleid versaut?!   
Noch immer bist du so wütend dass du dein Frühstück nicht genießen kannst, frustriert legst du den Löffel neben die Schüssel als du sie halb geleert hast.   
Eigentlich ist der Abend bis zu Sans' kleinen Zwischenfall alles ganz nett gewesen: du hast dich super gut mit Aaron verstanden und ihr hattet beide eine Menge Spaß. Er ist nicht zu aufdringlich gewesen und hat wirklich alles langsam angehen lassen und dann kam das Desaster. 

Du bist wirklich unglaublich wütend. 

Erneut vibriert dein Handy, sauer erhebst du dich von deinem Stuhl und willst es ausschalten als du den Namen auf dem Display lesen kannst.   
Aaron. 

Sofort nimmst du das Gespräch an.

„H-hey... was gibt’s Aaron?“, bei dem Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend wirst du wieder etwas rot und musst leicht grinsen. 

„Ich wollte nur hören ob alles bei dir in Orndung ist... ich.. es tut mir leid falls dir das gestern zu viel war.“  
Was? 

„A-aaron... es ist alles in Ordnung, du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich fands... ganz schön, ehrlich. I-ich möchte nur nicht... naja...“, deine Stimme wird leiser und du beißt dir auf die Unterlippe. 

„Nein, es ist okay. Du musst dich nicht erklären. Fühl dich bitte nicht gehetzt oder irgendetwas. Ich wollte nur... nun ja..“, du hörst wie unsicher am anderen Ende der Leitung ist. 

„Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend und dass du mich nach Hause gebracht hast war auch mehr als nur okay. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass das... was da passiert ist, irgendwas jetzt schon ändert. Ich... ich bin noch nicht so ganz bereit für... naja, mehr?“, wieso zitterst du jetzt? 

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen oder ähnliches, ich wollte mich nur dafür entschuldigen. Der ganze Abend hat mir einfach nur so unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht und ich... hab mich ein bisschen von der Stimmung leiten lassen.“

Genau das ist der Punkt. Deswegen muss er sich doch nicht entschuldigen. 

„Nicht nur du, es war wirklich schön. Und auch der Abschied war schön, okay? Bitte entschuldige dich nicht, du sollst nur wissen das... ich für mehr noch nicht bereit bin“, und um ehrlich zu sein kannst du es dir physisch nicht ein einmal vorstellen. Seine Unterkörperhälfte ist... ein Fisch?! 

„Das ist kein Problem... Puh bin ich erleichtert. Ich hatte schon Angst du willst jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben“, die Erleichterung kannst du wirklich deutlich hören. 

„Ach Quatsch... dazu gehören immer noch Zwei Aaron... ich hatte wirklich einen schönen Abend, vielen Dank.“

„Vielleicht... können wir das mal wiederholen?“, seine Frage treibt dir noch mehr Farbe ins Gesicht und ein leichtes Grinsen kannst du dir nicht verkneifen. 

„Klar, sehr gerne“, du drehst dich etwas in deiner Küchenzeile herum und zuckst stark zusammen als du plötzlich und unerwartet deinen ungebetenen Gast erblickst. Ein Fiepen kannst du dir gerade noch verkneifen. 

„I-ich muss aber erstmal Schluss machen. Wir schreiben uns dann nochmal, ja?“, wütend musterst du das Skelett, das nur kurz deinen Blick erwidert ehe er weg sieht.   
Der hat Nerven sich einfach so – schon wieder – Zutritt zu deiner Wohnung zu verschaffen. 

„Natürlich, kein Thema. Dann wünsch ich dir einen erholsamen Sonntag, bis dann!“, als du hörst das Aaron auflegt packst du dein Handy weg, zurück auf die Theke. 

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein schon wieder – ungefragt – hier rein zu spazieren?!“, du wirst ungewollt lauter, aber die Wut von gestern ist einfach noch zu frisch. Dazu gesellt sich nun auch noch die Wut über sein ignorantes Verhalten.

„ich... ich muss mit dir reden. Du antwortest mir ja nicht auf meine nachrichten.“

„Und das wundert dich?! Nachdem was du dir gestern Abend geleistet hast?!“ 

Du scheinst Sans aus seinem Konzept gebracht zu haben denn er schweigt kurz, ehe er dir gänzlich den Rücken zudreht und sich am Kopf kratzt. 

„ich weiß, es tut mir leid. ich wusste nicht wie ich dich sonst erreichen sollte und da du mir eben nicht geantwortet hast habe ich mich entschlossen her zu kommen.“

„Und da kannst du nicht mal Klopfen oder Klingeln? Ist das zu viel verlangt?“, deine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe als du nur den Kopf schütteln kannst. Er hat wirklich Nerven.   
Stille kehrt ein, ehe du ein lautes Seufzen nicht zurückhalten kannst. 

„Worüber willst du denn reden?“, ja du bist sauer und ja du willst ihm eigentlich nicht die Chance geben sich zu erklären, aber irgendwo hat er es ja auch verdient, oder? 

„ich... wollte mich entschuldigen wegen gestern abend. es war nicht okay von mir dir deinen abend zu verderben. es ist nur...“, das Monster vor dir sucht nach den richtigen Worten, schweigt dann aber. 

„Was 'es ist nur'?! Sans, ich versteh dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, wirklich, aber ich hatte einen super angenehmen Abend mit Aaron und es war nicht nötig dass zu tun! Davon abgesehen hast du mein Kleid ruiniert! Die Flecken krieg ich mit Gewissheit nie wieder da raus“, du verschränkst deine Arme vor der Brust und atmest tief durch.   
Du willst nicht zu laut werden, aber er macht es dir wirklich schwer. 

Wieder antwortet er mit Schweigen. 

„Sans! So führt man keine normale Konversation! Du wolltest mit mir reden, also schieß los oder du kannst wieder gehen.“  
Das Skelett dreht sich wieder zu dir herum, kurz treffen sich eure Blicke, ehe er wegschaut. Sein Blick schickt dir ein unangenehmes Gefühl in deine Magengegend und du bekommst ein schlehtes Gewissen. 

Was?! Wieso bist du jetzt die mit dem schlechten Gewissen?! 

„ich weiß, mir fällt das selber nicht so leicht.“

„Du weißt doch wie es geht: Mund auf und reden. Normalerweise bist du doch auch nicht der schüchterne, zurückhaltende Typ oder?“, dein Blick ruht auf ihm und du könntest schwören dass es ihm unangenehm ist so angeschaut zu werden. 

Erneut kehrt eine drückende Stille ein. Es ist dir zu viel. Du gehst an dem kleineren Monster vorbei an deine Haustür und nimmst die Klinge in die Hand. 

„Dann geh bitte Sans, ich hab keine Lust jetzt mit dir zu streiten und wenn du nicht reden willst, dann läuft es darauf hinaus, das ich dir gleich eine Standpauke halte“, auffordernd siehst du ihn an und er blickt wieder auf. 

Ein feines Blau hat sich auf seine Wangenknochen geschlichen, es wirft dich in deiner Meinung etwas aus der Bahn ehe er den Mund aufmacht. 

„ich mag dich. okay?! ich... ich weiß doch selbst nicht wieso ich gestern so rot gesehen habe, aber ich mag dich halt okay?! und dieser... dieser mistkerl hat bei dir mit sicherheit keine zweite chance verdient!“, seine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe und nun bist du es, der die Sprache fehlt.   
Hat er gerade etwas...? 

„S-Sans...das... ich“, du bricht ab als du merkst das dein Kopf nicht so arbeitet wie du es dir erhoffst. 

Klar, du magst das Skelett auch, in den letzten zwei Wochen hast du ihn und seine Freunde alle lieb gewonnen. Dir ist selbst auch aufgefallen dass du mehr für den Kleinen übrig hast als du vielleicht zugeben willst, aber du hättest dir nicht träumen lassen dass Sans auch nur im geringsten an so etwas denken würde.   
Du bist immer hin die, die bevor Frisk die Monster befreit hat, alle dort vernichtet hat ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. 

„es tut mir leid, ich sollte gehen.“ 

„W-warte nein-“, du machst einen Schritt nach vorne aber im nächsten Moment verschwindet er und lässt dich alleine mit der neuen Erkenntnis und dem Wirbelsturm an Gefühlen zurück.   
Mehrfach blinzelst du ehe du das kurze Gespräch nochmal in deinem Kopf Revue abspielst. 

Mit schweren Schritten gehst du zu deinem Küchentisch, nimmst dein Mobiltelefon und zusammen mit dem lässt du dich auf dein Bett fallen, mit dem Gesicht zuerst in dein Kissen.   
Nein, er hat dir nicht gesagt dass er in dich verliebt ist, aber das gerade ist trotzdem eindeutig ein Geständnis gewissen das er dich mehr mag, als es ihm wohl selbst lieb ist.  
Wie sollst du nun damit umgehen?

 

Deine Füße treten eine zusammengedrückte Blechdose vor sich her, als du durch die Straßen schlenderst, in Richtung des großen Parks, indem du vor einer Woche alle deine neuen Freunde kennen gelernt hast.   
Es ist erstaunlich wie gern du sie alle schon hast, mal von Papyrus abgesehen, der dir zwischendurch immer Nachrichten schreibt, haben sich nun auch Undyne und Alphys bei dir gemeldet.   
Die Beiden wollen dich morgen bei deiner Arbeit besuchen, außerdem haben sie schon einen Anime-Abend mit dir geplant, wann der genau stattfinden soll weißt du allerdings noch nicht.   
Gemeinsam mit der Dose erreichst du einen Eingang des Parks, die Dose trittst du ungeachtet zur Seite und betrittst die Grünanlage.

Die frische Luft soll dich auf andere Gedanken bringen, aber das Skelett und sein kleines 'Geständnis' hat dich einfach total aufgewühlt. Am liebsten würdest du noch einmal mit ihm reden, aber nachdem du ihm erst zuerst ignoriert hast und nicht mit ihm sprechen wolltest, ist er nun der, der dich ignoriert. Deswegen hast du dein Telefon gleich Daheim gelassen – es hätte dich nur wieder in Versuchung gebracht ihn anzurufen. 

Nach etwa fünf Minuten hast du endlich eine leere Parkbank erreicht und lässt dich auf ihr nieder, dein Blick wandert durch die Gegend, du bleibst an vereinzelten Personen hängen, ehe du die Augen schließt.   
Sans. 

Eifrig schüttelst du deinen Kopf und atmest genervt aus. Wieso treibt sich dieses blöde Skelett nun in deinen Gedanken rum?! Was hat dieser Kerl nur mit seiner simplen Aussage angestellt? 

„Maaaaaaaaannoooo“ du sinkst auf der Bank weiter zusammen, verschränkst deine Arme vor der Brust. Das ist doch wie verhext!  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen schließt du deine Augen und versuchst dich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich hast du gedacht, nach dem netten Abend mit Aaron, dass du jemanden hast, den du _interessant_ findest. 

Sonst hättest du dich ja nicht von ihm nach Hause bringen lassen und dann... Bei dem Gedanken an die kurze Zeit die ihr in deiner Wohnung gestanden habt treibt dir eine tiefe Röte ins Gesicht.   
Es ist nicht deine Art beim ersten Date rumzuknutschen, aber irgendwas in deinem Kopf hat dir gesagt darauf einzugehen. Bereuen tust du es auch nicht, aber... du hast jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

Wieso hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen? Du hast keine Beziehung!   
Die Tatsache warum trifft dich wie ein Eimer kalter Wasser: Sans. 

Du hast wegen deinem neusten und nervigen Freund ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dabei bist du ihm zu nichts verpflichtet. Genau so bist du nicht in ihn verliebt oder?   
Als er dir seine Gefühle an vor die Füße geworfen hat hast du stark überlegt was du genau für ihn empfindest.   
Um ehrlich zu sein ist er dir sehr sympathisch. Er ist witzig, ein wenig gruselig manchmal, aber dennoch jemand bei dem du sicher bist, dass du dich auf ihn verlassen kannst.   
Allein die Tatsache dass er dir alles verziehen hat... Sans ist dir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen. 

Liebe würdest du es _noch_ nicht nennen, aber Interesse hast du schon... auf mehr als nur auf der freundschaftlichen Ebene. 

Deine Wangen werden roter und du atmest tief durch, als du plötzlich stark zusammen zuckst bei der unerwarteten Berührung an deinem Knie. 

„Hallo! Was machst du denn hier ganz alleine?“, die Stimme kennst du, du blinzelst das Mädchen vor dir an, die dich breit angrinst. Ein wenig gruselig wie viel sie doch von Sans hat. 

„Hey Frisk... ich wollte nicht den ganzen Tag in meiner Wohnung sitzen! Was machst du denn hier?“, die Angesprochene hüpft neben dich auf die Parkbank und grinst immer noch breit. 

„Ich bin mit Papyrus und Mettaton hier! Und als ich dich gesehen habe, wollte ich dir 'Hallo' sagen“, hast du sie gerade richtig verstanden? Mettaton?   
Im nächsten Augenblick springt Frisk auf, steht nun neben dir auf der Bank als sie in eine Richtung winkt. Dein Blick folgt ihrem und dir wird ganz anders, als du das große Skelett und einen Roboter sehen kannst, die in eure Richtung kommen. 

Du hast total vergessen das Frisk einfach mit jedem Monster befreundet ist – also auch mit Mettaton. 

„Uhm... F-Frisk... mir ist nicht so wohl dabei ihn zu treffen.“

„Wieso denn? Er ist super nett! Und Papyrus hat ihm gestern beim Abendessen so von deinen Spagetti vorgeschwärmt, er ist sicher auch total neugierig dich zu treffen“, sie lächelt sich an. Wieso ist dieses Kind nur so aufgeschlossen und sozial? Was ist bei dir schief gelaufen, dass du so nervös bist wenn es daran geht, jemanden kennen zu lernen? 

„OH MENSCH! WIE SCHÖN DICH ZU SEHEN“, Papyrus reicht dir eine seiner Hände und du nimmst sie ein wenig zögernd an, ehe sich wieder ein leichtes Rot auf deine Wangen schleicht. 

„Hey Papyrus... wie geht’s? Und... wer ist dein Freund?“, etwas unsicher wandert dein Blick zu dem Roboter, der dir nun ebenfalls eine Hand hin hält. 

„Hallo mein Schatz, du bist doch sicher die junge Dame von der Papyrus gestern Abend so viel erzählt hat oder?“, sein Blick richtet sich kurz zu Frisk, die eifrig nickt. 

„Ja das ist sie! Sie ist eine gute Freundin von Sans“, bestätigt Frisk die Vermutung der Roboters, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein Grinsen bildet. Dann trifft sein Blick wieder deinen und dich beschleicht ein ungutes Gefühl. Ob er... irgendwie gestern die Spannung zwischen Sans und deinem Tisch mitbekommen hat?

„Warum schließt du dich uns nicht an Liebes? Wir wollten zusammen ein Eis essen gehen. Oder würde es euch Beide stören?“, der Medienstar wendet sich kurz einmal dem Skelett zu und dann dem Mädchen, die Beiden gleichzeitig mit einem Kopfschütteln antworten. 

Nein sagen kannst du jetzt nicht mehr oder? 

„Klar gerne, wenn ihr mich gern dabei haben wollt“, bevor du aufstehen kannst nimmst Frisk dich bei der Hand und zieht dich regelrecht von der Bank. 

„Also auf geht’s!“

 

Irgendwie ist dir klar gewesen, dass wenn man mit Mettaton unterwegs ist, dass man damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Leute auf sich zieht – aber das hier ist wirklich eine Art Ausnahmezustand.   
Ihr schafft es nicht einmal fünf Schritte ohne das euch jemand anspricht. 

Erstaunt beobachtest du wie der Roboter mit seinen Fans umgeht, es ist echt faszinierend. Wahrscheinlich hättest du schon das Handtuch geworfen, aber der Geist in dem mechanischen Körper lächelt stehst vor sich hin und ist so nett und liebenswert wie eh und je zu den vereinzelten Menschen und Monstern die auf ihn zukommen. 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten habt ihr es nun auch endlich in die Eisdiele geschafft, erleichtert lässt du dich auf einen Stuhl nieder, neben dir nimmt Frisk Platz und auf die andere Seite setzt sich Mettaton. 

„Also meine Liebe... Papyrus hat so viel von deinen Kochkünsten geschwärmt, das nächste Mal ladet ihr mich auch zum Essen ein, ja?“, er sieht dich eindringlich an und du nickst schwach. 

„K-klar... kein Thema, das nächste Mal kochen wir dann auch zusammen oder?“, du kannst seinem Blick nicht lange standhalten und schaust zu dem Größten am Tisch, der dir sogleich zustimmt. 

„AUF JEDENFALL! DAS NÄCHSTE MAL ZEIGE ICH DIR WIE ICH, DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS, MEINE ALLERBESTEN SPAGETTI HERRICHTE“, ein Lächeln kehrt auf dein Gesicht zurück als er dich so euphorisch ansieht. 

Die Kellnerin die an euren Tisch kommt lenkt eure Aufmerksamkeit ab, sie nimmt eure Bestellungen auf und verschwindet dann ins Café, gefolgt von Papyrus, der sich drinnen noch ein paar Eissorten aussuchen will. Mettaton folgt ihm mit der Ausrede, er müsste doch auf seinen Freund ein Auge haben. 

„Sag mal...“, du drehst deinen Kopf in Frisk's Richtung, die sich eine Serviette aus einem kleinen Spender auf dem Tisch genommen hat. „Magst du Sans?“  
Ihre Frage trifft dich wie ein Stein ins Gesicht, das Rot kehrt in voller Wucht wieder zurück auf deine Wangen und du schaust zur Seite. Hat er etwa mit ihr darüber geredet?

„I-ich weiß nicht was du meinst“, innerlich wünscht du dir das Mettaton und Papyrus schnell wieder zurück kommen. 

„Wieso sind Erwachsene nur so kompliziert? Mama und Papa waren genau so...“, aus den Augenwinkeln siehst du wie das Mädchen den Kopf schüttelt. 

„Wenn du ihn magst und er dich mag, wieso seit ihr dann so zueinander?“ 

Genau das fragst du dich doch auch. Was macht das Ganze so schwer? Wieso ist da... so ein ungutes Gefühl? Erneut trifft es dich wie ein Schlag als die bewusst wird, was du genau darüber denkst:  
du bist nicht gut genug. 

Du hast es nicht verdient. Du nicht. 

Ohne dein Zutun sammeln sich Tränen in deinen Augenwinkeln als du dir deiner eigenen Gefühle bewusster wirst. Du hast das alles nicht verdient. Wieso versuchst du es eigentlich noch? Du willst es wieder gut machen, aber du hast gar nicht das Recht dazu. Du hast es nicht verdient das er dich mag. Das sein Bruder dich mag oder irgendwer sonst von ihnen. 

„Ah...i-ich... h-hab ich was falsches gesagt?“, erst die Berührung an deinem Arm holt dich aus deinen eigenen Gedanken und du schüttelst schwach deinen Kopf. 

„Es tut mir leid Frisk... es geht gleich wieder“, ein schwaches Lächeln legt sich auf deine Lippen als nun du es bist, die sich eine Serviette aus dem Spender nimmt und die Tränen darin abwischt. Du musst mit ihm reden.

 

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend stehst du nun vor dem Haus von Papyrus und Sans. Laut des jüngerem Bruder muss Sans Zuhause sein.   
Mit schweren Schritten trägst du dich die Treppe nach oben, deine Hand ruht über der Türklingel als du alles noch einmal durchgehst. 

Dein Mut hat dich Stück für Stück verlassen als du die kleine Treppe herauf gegangen bist, du bist dir nicht mehr sicher ob du wirklich mit ihm sprechen willst.   
Dein Finger drückt die Klingel und du hälst die Luft an, als du auf eine Reaktion von innen wartest. Es dauert einen Moment bevor sich die Tür des Hauses einen Spalt breit öffnet und die linke Augenhöhle von Sans um das Holz schaut und dich stumm ansieht. 

„S-Sans... i-ich... wir müssen reden. Kann ich rein kommen... bitte?“, du bist dir nicht sicher was für einen Gesichtsausdruck du gerade trägst, denn in die brodelt eine Mischung aus Nervosität, Nutzlosigkeit und Aufregung. 

Der Moment indem Stille zwischen euch herrscht kommt dir wie eine Ewigkeit vor bevor er zur Seite geht und dir die Tür öffnet. Dankend nickst du und trittst ein, an ihm vorbei und die Treppe nach oben. Ein wenig kennst du dich hier ja nun mittlerweile aus. 

In der ersten Etage angekommen wartest du still auf deinen unfreiwilligen Gastgeber, dem du Platz machst als er hinter dir die Treppe nach oben kommt. 

„möchtest du was trinken?“ er läuft voraus in die Küche, du entschließt dich im hinter her zu laufen. Es ist egal wo ihr reden, Hauptsache er läuft nicht wieder weg.   
„Nein danke“, in dem Raum angekommen nimmst du dir einfach einen Platz am Tisch, Sans hingegen läuft zum Kühlschrank und zückt eine Flasche Ketchup aus ihm. 

Mit ihm in der Hand kommt er zu dir herüber und lässt sich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder. Unangenehme Stille breitet sich in der Küche aus, ehe du tief einatmest und das Wort ergreifen willst. 

„Ich... es tut mir leid Sans. Ich mag dich auch wirklich gern, aber... ich hab das Ganze hier nicht verdient. Ich habe deine Freundlichkeit nicht verdient, ich habe es nicht verdient es bei euch allen wieder gut zu machen... ich hab diese ganze zweite Chance wirklich nicht verdient“, du entschließt dich doch dafür gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Es macht keinen Sinn drum herum zu reden. Du fühlst dich unheimlich schlecht, weil alle so nett zu dir sind obwohl du sie alle kaltblütig einst ermordet hast. Selbst wenn du es nicht wolltest und gesteuert worden bist, du hast es getan. Mit deinen eigenen Händen. 

Bei den Erinnerungen daran bilden sich wieder Tränen in deinen Augen, du schüttelst schwach den Kopf. Wieso kannst du dich eigentlich in den wichtigen Momenten nicht zusammen reißen?   
Schwach fängst du an zu zittern als du deinen Emotionen nicht Einhalt gebieten kannst, Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg über deine Wangen ehe du eine Hand auf deinen Mund legst um dir einen kläglichen Laut zu verkneifen. 

Du bemerkst zuerst gar nicht, dass dein Gesprächspartner aufgestanden ist, erst als du eine angenehm warme, knochige Hand an deinem Kinn spürst siehst du auf. Sans' Blick trifft deinen, die plötzliche Nähe treibt dir zusätzlich eine Röte ins Gesicht, als das Skelett mit seiner freien Hand deine Hand von deinem Mund löst und den letzten kleinen Abstand zwischen euch überwindet und du zunächst etwas kaltes an deinen Lippen spürst.   
Instinktiv schließt du deine Augen wieder als das Gefühl wärmer wird, die Hand an deinem Kinn wandert zu deiner Wange, mit seinem Daumen streicht er vorsichtig über deine Haut ehe die Welt um dich herum verschwimmt.

Ein Kuss.

 

**TBC**

 


	10. Ein unangenehmer Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein ungeahnter Traum, ein anstrengender Start und nette Gesellschaft.

_Stoßweise verlässt heißer Atem deinen Mund, ein leises Wimmern verlässt deine Lippen als du die warme, knochige Hand an deiner Hüfte spüren kannst._   
_Wieso muss er dich so ärgern?!_

_„hm... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du solch süße geräusche von dir geben kannst“, die tiefe Stimme an deinem Ohr lässt dich zusammen zucken und du antwortest mit einem erneuten Wimmern._  
Sanft forscht die Hand an deiner Hüfte weiter, unter den Bund deiner Jeans und verschwindet im selben Zug in deinem Höschen.

_„uuh... schon so aufgeregt?“, als ein Finger spielerisch über die Lippen streichst stöhnst du unterdrückt auf und beißt dir auf die Unterlippe.  
_

_„Sans...“, sein Name verlässt ungewollt deine Lippen, im nächsten Atemzug spürst du wie sich vorsichtig und sanft ein Finger in dich drängt. Dein Körper erzittert unter der Anspannung und Erregung, du biegst deinen Rücken schwach durch, unerwartet sorgt deine Geste dafür dass er tiefer in dich eindringt.  
_

_„was ist süße?“, seine Zunge leckt spielerisch über deinen Hals, ein heißer Schauer läuft über deinen Rücken. Lange kannst du dich auf die Zunge nicht konzentrieren, als der Finger in dir sich sanft anfängt zu bewegen, zunächst vorsichtig tastet er sich heran, ehe er gelockt von deinen leisen Lauten immer mutiger wird.  
_

_„M-mehr... bitte“, pures Verlangen spricht aus dir als deine Hüfte sich seinem Finger entgegen drückt._  
Im nächsten Moment spürst du einen zweiten Finger, er entlockt dir ein gedämpftes Keuchen und du biegst dich ihm erneut entgegen, er soll dich nicht mehr ärgern.

_„möchtest du noch etwas anderes **hartes** in dir spüren? meine knochen sind nicht das einzige dass ich dir anbieten kann“ seine Stimme jagt dir wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken._   
_Peinlich berührt stellst du fest, dass dich dein Körper mehr verrät, als es dir lieb ist._

_„Bitte... Sans.“_

x

Mit einem Keuchen kommst du langsam wieder in die Realität zurück, dein Körper fühlt sich so gerädert an, als du dich schwermütig von deinem Bett aufrichtest.  
Ein tiefes Rot liegt auf deinen Wangen, das Kratzen aus deinem Hals hat einen bitteren Nachgeschmack als du feststellst, dass du gerade einen _solchen_ Traum von Sans gehabt hast.

„Das gibt’s doch nicht...“, deine Stimme ist heiser, du ziehst deine Bettdecke zur Seite als dich eine Welle an kalter Luft trifft.

„Urgh“, sofort ziehst du die Decke wieder über dich und lässt dich nach hinten fallen. Krank. Na super.  
Du drehst dich unter der Decke zur Seite, deine linke Hand greift schnell nach deinem Handy, dir ist so kalt und heiß zur gleichen Zeit, du willst nicht noch mehr kalte Luft an deinen Körper lassen.

Muffet.

Zielstrebig suchst du die Telefonnummer deiner Chefin raus und drückst auf den Wählknopf, lauscht dem Freizeichen an deinem Ohr.

„Oh Liebes! Was kann ich für dich tun zu solch eine frühen Stunde?“, zuerst scheinst du verwirrt, deine Augen suchen die Uhr auf deinem Nachttisch. Oh. Es ist wirklich erst um 06:23 Uhr?!

„Ah sorry...“ du bist leise und das Monster am anderen Ende scheint sofort zu verstehen.

„Liebes, du solltest heute lieber Zuhause bleiben. Du klingst schrecklich“, ihre Worten machen dir wirklich Mut. Aber sie gewinnt damit ein schwaches Lachen.

„Danke Muffet, ich melde mich morgen noch mal bei dir, okay?“, deine Augen schließt du wieder als du versuchst deine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Du bist viel zu müde und viel zu krank um richtig einzuordnen, was sich da in deinem Traum abgespielt hat.

„Mach das, ruh dich schön aus und bleib im Bett Liebes! Gute Besserung.“

„Vielen Dank Muffet, wir hören voneinander“, mit diesen Worten legst du auf. Das kann ja ein toller Tag werden.  
Erst jetzt fällt dir auf das du eine ungelesene Nachricht hast.  
****

**Sans, gestern, 23:46 Uhr: ich wünsche dir eine gute nacht.**

Ein seltsamer Laut verlässt deine Lippen, wenn es möglich wäre würdest du noch roter werden und du ziehst die Decke über deinen Kopf. Was hat der nur mit dir angestellt?

x

_Als ihr euch voneinander trennt liegt nicht nur auf deinen Wangen ein tiefes Rot, das Gesicht des Skeletts vor dir ziert ein dunkles Blau.  
_

_„Sans“, mehr als sein Name verlässt deine Lippen nicht, weil du sprachlos bist. Was genau du sagen willst, weißt du nicht.  
_

_„ICH BIN WIEDER DA SANS!“, das plötzliche und unerwartete Auftauchen von Papyrus' Stimme lässt euch Beide zusammen zucken, der Kleinere vor dir legt einen Arm um dich, ehe die Welt um euch kurz verschwimmt._  
_Im nächsten Moment landest du auf einer weichen Matratze, ohne die Rückenlehne die dich zuvor gestützt hat fällst du nach hinten._

_„'tschuldige. ich bin gleich wieder da“, mit diesen Worten verschwindet er schon wieder im Nichts und lässt dich allein zurück._  
_Deine Augen sind noch wässrig, du richtest dich langsam wieder auf und siehst dich um. Irgendwie hast du es dir ja schon gedacht: Sans' Zimmer ist ein einziges Chaos._  
 _Noch immer macht dein Herz Luftsprünge, das Rot auf deinen Wangen ist intensiv als du versuchst der Herr der Lage über deine Gedanken zu werden: was ist da gerade passiert?_

_Unsicher fährst du dir mit deinem Zeigefinger über deine Lippen, noch immer kannst du die Wärme des Anderen an ihnen spüren und wirst noch roter._  
_Sans hat dich geküsst. Er hat dich aus eigenen Zügen geküsst._  
 _Plötzlich kannst du Stimmen hören, aber leider kannst du die Wörter nicht ganz verstehen, aber du bist schon neugierig. Was Sans ihm jetzt wohl sagt?_

_Keine Minute später öffnet sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, das kleine Skelett tritt hinein und schließt die Tür hinter sich wieder.  
_

_„tut mir leid, ich wollte... irgendwie...“ mehrmals blinzelst du Sans an als er anfängt so vor sich hin zu stammeln._  
_Normalerweise ist das Skelett doch der, der immer groß Reden hat und nun ist er... sprachlos?_

_„Danke Sans... ich, es tut mir leid dass ich dich heute morgen so unschön zu dir war. Aber du... das was du gesagt hast, meinst du wirklich ernst oder?“, seine Geste von zuvor bestätigt es ja nur.  
_

_„ja. es tut mir leid wenn dir das alles ein bisschen... zu viel ist. ich weiß selbst nicht, was mich da gerade geleitet hat... ich wollte einfach nur, dass du dich nicht so sehr herunter machst. ob ich dir eine zweite chance geben möchte oder nicht, ist meine entscheidung, selbst wenn du sie nicht verstehen kannst oder willst“, das Monster lässt sich neben dich auf das Bett fallen und seufzt leise.  
_

_„ist das immer so kompliziert?“  
_

_„Was?“  
_

_„na dieses... gefühl. bis jetzt hatte ich noch nie so welche gefühle für jemanden, wie das für dich jetzt“, das Blau kehrt auf seine Wangenknochen zurück, er dreht seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite.  
_

_„Ich denke schon... mein bisheriges Leben in der Hinsicht war kompliziert genug, tut mir leid“, ein leises Kichern kannst du dir nicht verkneifen und du stützt dich hinter dir auf der Matratze ab.  
_

_„heißt das etwa, ich hab mir einen besonders schwierigen menschen ausgesucht?“, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bringt dich zum Lachen.  
_

_„Tut mir leid.“  
_

_„muss es nicht“, die knochige Hand an deiner Wange lässt dich wieder zu deinem Gesprächspartner gucken, das Monster kommt wieder gefährlich nahe und hält inne._

„ _ist das...okay?“  
_

_Ohne mündlich zu antworten überwindest du den kleinen Abstand und drückt deine Lippen gegen deine Zähne, die Wärme sorgt bei dir für Gänsehaut. Instinktiv schließt du deine Augen um das Gefühl besser zu genießen._  
_Die Hand an deiner Wange wandert weiter, in deine Nacken, gemach zieht sie dich näher an Sans heran und dir entweicht ein leises und wohliges Seufzen. Was genau deine Gefühle wollen weißt du nicht, aber es fühlt sich verdammt richtig an._

_Unerwartet spürst du etwas Feuchtes an deinen Lippen, für einen Augenblick stutzt du ehe sich eine erneute Gänsehaut breit macht. Hat er etwas eine Zunge?_   
_Du kommst der Bitte jedoch nach und öffnest deinen Mund, sofort gesellt sich zu deiner Zunge eine Zweite, sie erforscht schüchtern deinen Mund ehe sie deine Eigene zu einem kleinen Spiel herausfordert._   
_Nach ein paar Augenblicken löst du dich von Sans, das Rot in deinem Gesicht kann er einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen und du siehst ihn verlegen an. Seine Arme legen sich um deinen Rücken und er zieht dich näher an sich heran, noch überfordert mit den Ereignissen lehnst du deinen Kopf gegen seine rechte Schulter._

x

Zwei weiteren Stunden Schlaf haben nichts an deinem physischen Zustand geändert als du dich mühselig aufrichtest. Dein Körper zittert allein bei dem Gedanken dein kuschilges, warmes Bett verlassen zu müssen, aber du musst auf die Toilette.  
Fast in Zeitlupe wagt dein rechter Fuß sich hervor unter der Decke, ein eiskalter Schauer läuft über deinen Rücken als du die kühle Luft spürst und du krallst dich in der Decke fest.

„Wieso eigentlich ich?“, dein linker Fuß gesellt sich zum Rechten als du die Bettdecke um dich wickelst und mit ihr im Schlepptau langsam durch deine Wohnung ins Badezimmer schlenderst. Wenigstens ist das Bad wärmer.  
Nach einigen Minuten bist du dort fertig, gemeinsam mit deiner neuen zweiten Haut läufst du wieder herüber zu deinem Bett und lässt dich darauf fallen, bleibst aber Sitzen.

Deine Augen sehen nochmals auf die Uhr. 8:36 Uhr.

In deinem jetzigen Zustand schaffst du es nicht zum Arzt, dessen bist du dir sicher, aber du hast auch leider rein gar nichts mehr an Medizin da. Nicht einmal mehr Schmerztabletten.  
Verzweifelt versucht dein Verstand sich eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen als dein Mobiltelefon sich meldet und munter, kurz vibriert.  
Unfreiwillig greift deine rechte Hand nach dem Gerät und du hälst es vor dir in die Luft, deine Augen fixieren angestrengt den Display.  
****

**Sans, 08:38 Uhr: heya.**

Stutzig betrachtest du die SMS ehe du leicht den Kopf schüttelst. Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung am morgen? Dennoch bringt es dir ein schwaches Lächeln ins Gesicht.  
****

**Ich, 08:39 Uhr: Morgen, bist du auch endlich ausgeschlafen?  
**

Eigentlich möchtest du ihn nicht ärgern, aber du weißt doch wie gerne er lange schläft, selbst wenn er arbeitet.

Das Handy in der Hand behaltend lehnst du dich gegen die Wand und schließt für einen kurzen Augenblick deine Augen. Der Gedanke an das Skelett sorgt für ein warmes und wohliges Gefühl in deiner Magengegend und dir wird immer mehr bewusst, dass du ihn wirklich magst.

Vielleicht würdest du es noch nicht Liebe nennen, aber allein die Nähe gestern war unbezahlbar schön.  
Erneut spürst du das Vibrieren in deiner Hand.  
****

**Sans, 08:41 Uhr: heh. ich bin schon seit einer stunde unterwegs, paps hat mich heute um hilfe gebeten... wie sieht's bei dir aus?  
**

Du schmunzelst etwas.  
****

**Ich, 08:43 Uhr: Uuh und das am frühen Morgen? Ich lieg im Bett und werd es heute nicht mehr verlassen... ich fühl mich wie vom Bus überrollt.**

Du drückst auf Senden, mit viel Kraft und Mühe beugst du dich zu deinem Nachttisch um die Fernbedienung für deinen Fernseher zu holen. Ungeschickt rutscht sie dir beinahe aus der Hand, aber bevor sie herunter fallen kann, hast du sie erwischt.  
Der Knopf um das Gerät anzuschalten wird betätigt und gleich hallt die laute Stimme von Mettaton durch deine Wohnung. Erschrocken über die Lautstärke machst du den Fernseher leiser und lehnst dich zurück, du zappst etwas durch die Kanäle um einen Sender zu finden auf dem Nachrichten laufen.

Wieder vibriert das kleine Gerät und du setzt dich wieder hin, sammelst es von deiner Matratze auf und entsperrst den Bildschirm.  
****

**Sans, 08:46 Uhr: was ist los?  
**

Das Rot auf deinen Wangen kann nicht noch dunkler werden, da es durch das Fieber schon Dauergast ist, aber bei seiner Frage wäre es sonst dunkler geworden.  
****

**Ich, 08:47 Uhr: Ich bin krank, aber mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich bin hart im nehmen.  
**

Selbst wenn du dich gerade fühlst als könntest du die nächsten vier Wochen durchschlafen. Dein Blick richtet sich auf den Fernseher, die Frau vor der Wetterkarte hat wie immer ein gekünstelte Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Die Aussichten für die nächsten Tage sieht ja berauschend aus.  
Dieses Mal vibriert dein Handy länger, der Name auf dem Display entlockt dir ein Kichern, gefolgt von einem leichten Husten.

„Hey Sans...“ deine Stimme klingt noch kratziger als du es gedacht hast, oder es klingt durch deine Ohren einfach nur noch seltsamer.

„woah... du klingst schlechter als ich dachte. kann ich dir irgendwas vorbei bringen?“, die Frage macht dich ein wenig verlegen, du ziehst die Decke etwas weiter nach oben.

„Nein... alle gut, ich verkriech mich in meinem Bett und schlaf einfach die nächsten drei Tage durch, dann wird das wieder“, du wirst leiser und kannst erahnen, wie er am anderen Ende die Augen verdrehen würde, hätte er welche.

„ich meins ernst... ich kann dir was vorbei bringen an medikamenten, wenn du selbst nicht rausgehen kannst“, der Nachdruck in seinem Ton macht es nicht besser.  
Schweigen ist deine Antwort, du möchtest ihn eigentlich nicht um so etwas bitten, selbst wenn du weißt, dass du deine Wohnung in den nächsten Tagen ungern verlassen willst.

„also?“

„Ja okay... ich könnte schon was gebrauchen... Halsschmerz- und Schmerztabletten wären nicht schlecht, ich hab rein gar nichts mehr hier.“

„hast du genug zu essen da?“, dieses Mal spürst du dass das Rot in deinem Gesicht doch noch dunkler wird.

„Genug um bis zum Ende der Woche zu überleben.“

„gut, dann leg dich wieder hin. wenn ich mit paps hier durch bin komme ich vorbei, okay?“, du hast ja nun keine andere Wahl mehr außer 'Ja' zu sagen.

„Ist okay... meldest du dich vorher kurz nochmal? Dann weiß ich das ich wach bin, wenn du hier auftauchst“, du willst ihn immer hin nicht vor der Tür stehen lassen.

„mach ich, bis später.“

„Bis später... und ähm... Sans?“, dein Herz schlägt dir bis zum Hals als du hörst, dass er doch noch nicht aufgelegt hat.

„hm?“

„Vielen Dank“, nun bist du die, die einfach auflegt und sich komplett unter die Decke verzieht. Ein leises Fiepen gibst du von dir als deine Gefühle in deinem Magen verrückt spielen. Was hat dieser Kerl nur mit dir angestellt?!

Den Fernseher lässt du laufen als du dich wieder richtig hinlegst, die Decke ziehst du wieder nach oben und schließt deine Augen. Das kann ja noch heiter werden.

 

Das Klirren eines Glases holt dich abrupt aus deinem Traum, benebelt schnellst du nach oben und bereust es im selbem Moment.

„Urrgh“, vor deiner verschwommenen Sicht dreht sich alles, du lässt dich wieder nach hinten fallen und schließt die Augen. Das setzt du auf die Merkliste der Dinge, die du nicht tun sollst, wenn du krank bist.

„alles in ordnung?“, Sans' Stimme sorgt dafür dass du deine Augen wieder öffnest, sein Gesicht ist verschwommen als du nach oben schaust.

„S-seit wann bist du hier?“, deine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das Kratzen in deinem Hals hat sich seit dem letzten Mal wach sein auch verschlimmert.

„seit einer halben stunde? ich hab versucht dich anzurufen, aber du hast geschlafen wie ein stein“, seine Stimme ist leise, langsam lichtet sich der Nebel vor deinen Augen und du schenkst ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid.“

„dummkopf, es ist alles okay... ich hab dir ein wenig was zu essen mitgebracht und tee gemacht“, seine rechte Hand streicht kurz über deine Stirn. Er will wohl fühlen wie warm du bist. Das Weiß in seinen Augen wird für einen kurzen Augenblick kleiner, ehe er sich deinem Nachttisch zuwendet.

„ist es okay, wenn ich das kurz wegstelle?“, du drehst deinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und nickst schwach.

„Klar, vielen Dank“, du schenkst ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und kannst amüsiert mit ansehen wie sich ein helles Blau auf seine Wangenknochen legt.

„ach... kein thema“, mit diesen Worten läuft er zurück zu deiner Küchenzeile. Du kannst den Wasserkocher hören, ein wenig versuchst du dich aufzurichten um zu sehen was er dort genau macht.  
Du schaffst es nach einigen Minuten dich aufzusetzen ohne dass dir wieder schwindelig wird, da ist das Skelett jedoch schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu dir, er hat einen Teller in der einen Hand und eine Tasse in der Anderen.

„tori hat die suppe gekocht, ich hoffe sie schmeckt dir. sie sagte mir, dass sie die suppe oft für frisk macht, wenn sie krank ist“, langsam stellt er den Teller auf deinen kleinen Nachttisch, neben ihn gesellt sich eine Tasse mit Tee.

„Danke... ihr hättet euch aber nicht so viel Mühe machen müssen, ich komm mit Schmerztabletten auch über die Runden“, du beugst dich nach vorne und ergreifst erst einmal die Tasse. Die Wärme an deinen Händen lässt dich wohlig Seufzen, du führst sie an deinen Mund und pustest etwas gegen das Getränk, der Dampf zeigt dir deutlich dass der Tee noch ordentlich warm sein dürfte.

„heh, das hab ich ihr gesagt, aber sie bestand darauf“, der Skelett läuft noch einmal zurück in deine Küche, kommt mit einem Löffel und einem Stuhl wieder zurück.  
Den Löffel legt er neben den Teller ehe er den Stuhl etwas neben dein Bett stellt und darauf Platz nimmt.

„ich hoffe es war okay dass ich eigenständig rein gekommen bin“, seine Stimme wird etwas leiser und du siehst ihn sprachlos an.  
Es ist nun wirklich das dritte Mal, dass er hier herein gekommen ist, ohne dich zu fragen, aber dieses Mal stört es dich überhaupt nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung, ich hab dir eher zu danken. So nett bedient worden bin ich noch nie in meiner eigenen Wohnung“, vorsichtig nimmst du nun einen Schluck, der Geschmack von Kamille hat dir zwar noch nie gefallen, aber du weißt, wie gut es hilft – besonders bei Halsschmerzen.

„hehehe... wenn sonst noch irgendetwas ist was ich tun kann, sag bescheid“ du siehst aus den Augenwinkeln wie das Blau in seinem Gesicht wieder dunkler wird und er schaut herüber in deinen Fernseher, den er seit seiner Ankunft leiser gestellt hat.

„Uhm...“ nachdem du noch einen großen Schluck genommen hast stellst du die Tasse weg und versuchst deine Gedanken zu ordnen. Jetzt ist doch ein guter Zeitpunkt um mit ihm zu sprechen, oder?

„Sans... wie stellst du dir das jetzt zwischen uns vor?“, du sprichst leise, du wagst es nicht ihn anzublicken als du dir den Teller mit der Suppe schnappst.  
Schweigen ist für einen langen Augenblick seine Antwort, ehe er sich räuspert, du beobachtest wie das Blau noch intensiver wird.

„ich, ich weiß nicht. ich hatte gehofft... wir könnten einfach ein wenig mehr zeit _miteinander_ verbringen? ich weiß so wenig von dir, du weißt so wenig von mir, aber ich möchte so viel mehr von deinem leben wissen“, die Aussage schafft es wirklich das Rot in deinem Gesicht noch dunkler werden zu lassen.

„oder möchtest du das nicht?“

„D-doch, es wäre schön dich besser kennen zu lernen. Ich hab nur Angst.. naja, das wir dadurch irgendwie was kaputt machen, was da schon ist“, was genau du damit ausdrücken willst, weißt du auch nicht. Deine letzten Beziehungen sind so übel auseinander gegangen und auch bei ihnen hast du gehofft, die Freundschaft nicht zu zerstören, aber gerade bei Sans würdest du es noch mehr bereuen.

Es macht so viel Spaß mit ihm und auch seinen anderen Freunden Zeit zu verbringen, das möchtest du dir nicht kaputt machen.

„ach quatsch... wenn du willst, gehen wir das ganz... unverbindlich an. sieh es einfach als ein 'date' zwischen guten freunden an? falls du merken solltest, du hast doch nicht **solch** ein interesse an dem skelett, dann lassen wir das“, zwar klingt er sehr gelassen, aber du bist dir sicher, dass er es nicht ist.

Sans hat dir gestern schon irgendwie zu verstehen gegeben, dass du die Erste bist, bei der er solche Gefühle hat, da möchtest du ihn nicht unnötig verletzten.

„Okay, wenn das für dich erstmal wirklich so okay ist?“, deine Frage zieht seinen Blick auf dich, das Weiß in seinen Augenhöhlen mustert dich, ehe er breiter grinsen muss.

„das du so darauf erpicht bist, dass es mir damit okay geht ist schon irgendwie süß“, nun bist du die, die wegsieht und sich wieder ihrer Suppe widmet.

Auf was hast du dich da nur eingelassen? 

 

**TBC**

 

 


End file.
